Death Note Alphabet
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: Death Note AU after episode 25, meaning that L catches Light as Kira and lives. L and Light search for a killer who seems to know the Death Note rules, while coming to terms with the developing feelings they have for each other... LxLight with MattxMello
1. Chapter 1

Ryuk stared

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note cast, nor any of the Death Note plot. However I have borrowed them for this AU fic, but I promise to return them relatively undamaged to the original owner. That is until I wander of on one of my usual tangents.

A/N: There may be a lack of a definite plot in this first chapter, but I promise that it will develop in the next chapter.

* * *

A is for Apples

Ryuk stared. The apple moved up, across and back down, its course mimicked by the one behind. Light was juggling them. He couldn't believe the human could be so reckless, it just wasn't fair. The grin on the humans' face, if possible, was far more manic than he had ever seen on the guys face before.

"Ryuk, I know you want these apples, yes?" Light said reclining back in his chair, his eyes focussed on the Shinigami in front of him.

"Lightoo," he said, trying to act pleading, after all this was for apples.

"Knowing how much the presence of apples lowers your dubious IQ, I will take that as a yes," Light continued with a slight sneer; "You will get all of these apples if and only _if _you sneak into L's room and download the program on that memory stick onto his computer."

Ryuk switched his gaze to Light, his face uncommonly serious.

"What?" Light said his voice sharp.

"Err… Light, I don't normally care what you humans do to each other, but don't you think this business between you and L has gone far enough?" Ryuk said staring up at the ceiling and scratching his chin.

Light sat stunned, Ryuk had never said anything remotely serious in all the time he had known him, and this had been said even with the promise of apples for his help! With a series of thumps all the apples landed on the floor and rolled off into various dusty corners of the room. With a start Ryuk looked down his face immediately becoming grim, he knew those apples would have bruises, and the crunchiness would be ruined. He sighed.

"Ryuk, if you do this I will give you 2 whole bushels of apples to do with as you will," Light murmured quietly, his thoughts briefly concerned with the large hole in his funds caused by recent fruit expenditure, it really was difficult keeping a Shinigami on your side. The Shinigami in question smiled broadly, and exited the room through the ceiling memory stick in hand. Behind him he could hear the maniacal laughter of the human.

Ryuk poked his head through the wall of L's bedroom and immediately pulled back as a hand moved past and grabbed the nearby stack of cakes. He paused and did a good imitation of someone waiting with baited breath for any sign that the target had seen him. A few minutes and a good deal of careful repositioning later, the central light fixture of the great detective's room grew a Shinigami head adornment. The detective himself was staring at the computer screen before him, case notes flashing up on screen, while eating a slice of pie. Now, of course, all Ryuk had to do was to wait for him to leave, without being seen….

_It had always confused Ryuk how L had acted after he'd realised once and for all that Yagami Light _was_ Kira. Yes Light _had_ been sent to prison and the Death note confiscated, but it had all gone downhill from there and, unfortunately for the Shinigami, Light refused to give up ownership and Ryuk was still stuck watching these two. Anyway, Light had been stuck, stewing in prison and had alienated most of the other prisoners by preaching at them about almost anything. Then out of the blue, L visits and offered Light a deal; freedom in exchange for Light aiding him in his detective work and basically living in the same conditions as before… minus a chain. Light had jumped at the chance, believing he had finally been vindicated as right in L's eyes until his duties had become clear. L, it seemed, had decided that Watari was being treated all too much like a servant, and Light was given those duties, allowing Watari to do more face to face police visits, not that Ryuk cared. Of course all he wanted was another apple._

30 minutes later…

Ryuk watched as L unfolded from his sitting position, and paced softly across the room and out a side door. There was the sound of a box being opened and the rustling of papers. He swooped down in front of the computer and scanned for the opening Light had said would be there, the computer beeped twice as the device activated and something began to download. He bounced up and down agitatedly in front of the computer as sounds of a box lid being replaced reached him, yanked the dongle out as the download completed, and vanished through the ceiling once more, a smirk adorning his features.

…

Light strode confidently into the main living room of the current operational centre, laughter bubbling away cruelly inside him, as he saw L working on what was his secondary computer. He moved over to a side table and poured himself a cup of Darjeeling tea, minus the tooth decaying level of sugar he had seen L use in every cup he drank. As he took his first sip he couldn't help a little laugh.

"Light-kun thinks that I use this laptop due to my other being un-operational, courtesy of the virus program you sent with your pet Shinigami, however your computational skill leaves much to be desired, as any basic security system could have destroyed it," L said reaching out from behind the laptop towards a cupcake topped with a slice of strawberry.

Yagami Light stood stock still, his mind running through all the ways L could have discovered the program was even there! It was something that would, despite what L had said; stay hidden unless you were really searching for something labelled 'Kira equals God', quite thoroughly, by hand, in a hidden folder. Light was extremely doubtful that L would look for something like that on a regular basis.

"I merely use this laptop as it is smaller and far easier to use when sat in this position, it is much more portable, and the battery life is far superior. Needless to say your donation of a program to inform me of the price of fruit and vegetables in every supermarket and shipping company in the world is unnecessary. As was your desire to improve my diet by attempting to stop my regular supply of certain cake types, and other items", L said, disdain obvious in his voice.

Light turned around to face the large black eyes staring at him from above the laptop, the tea cup poised in his hand.

"How did you--?" he began.

"Next time you send Ryuk to do your dirty work, make sure he travels faster, it wasn't hard to work out what had happened when I saw his foot vanishing through the ceiling," L supplied his barely contained laughter palpable in his eyes.

Unsure what to say Light stood there trying to work out what L would want from him next, as punishment for this most recently foiled prank. He was just about to reply to L with what was, in his mind, a witty and clever comeback, when L began again.

"The punishment for this recent prank shall be to bake a cake of my choosing for every day of the next month," L said rapidly and with apparent disinterest. Then, before Light's brain could get up to speed, he unfolded from the chair, took the plate of cupcakes and the laptop, and vanished from the room.

Light was shocked, in the past his pranks had been met with scorn and added work; and at one point he had even been threatened with a return to prison. But for some reason, L had changed his tactics. Well, he wasn't about to challenge this punishment, for truth be told he had only started pranking L because he was bored. At least cake baking would give him something more meaningful to do than shopping… and house keeping. How had it come to this, he wondered…?

...

Unbeknown to Light, L was currently in conversation with Ryuk, a situation hindered by the crunching of apples.

"It was nice doing business with you Ryuk," L said not looking away from the computer screen.

"Well, you said you'd give me double the number of apples Light offered me. you said that if he ever wanted me to do a task, I was to come and tell you, and I'd get double the apples he had offered me," Ryuk said, making his case very clear, before starting on another apple.

"It seemed like a prudent idea at the time, and so it has proved." With this, his eyes shifted to observe the over-dramatic display occurring next to him, and then, with some regret, to the large pile of apples left consume.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note cast, nor any of the Death Note plot. However I have borrowed them for this AU fic, but I promise to return them relatively undamaged to the original owner. That is until I wander of on one of my usual tangents.

* * *

B is for Birthday

Light sighed, his eyes focused on the recipe in front of him. This was the first day of his punishment for infecting L's computer, and he was worried. He had never cooked. Not once, not even toast. His mother had always been there, and now Watari seemed to be continuing with the cooking. Now, faced with the first cookery book he had ever looked in his life, he was…. confused. He had not even been able to understand the ingredients list! What on earth, for example, was a 'tsp'? The one thing he had promised himself was that he would not, under any circumstances, ask L for help.

Slowly he began gathering up all the stuff he would need, and arranging it in a very meticulous way in front of him. Light then proceeded to stare at it for the next hour, thinking hard. Hesitatingly he began, reaching for the eggs.

It all went downhill from there.

…

"Watari," L murmured, turning away from the screen and gifting the slight man with a radiant smile, these had become more frequent with Light's presence in the building.

"L," Watari replied his heart warming at the sight of the man in front of him, the image of him as a small boy of five still engraved in his mind. He set the box of finger cakes he had brought with him down by the laptop.

"Watari, could you check on Light-kun for me? He has been in the kitchen for 7 hours and there is an 85 percent chance of something untoward having occurred. I would have checked on him myself, but I fear it would dent what remains of his pride permanently." L said, his gaze almost imploring as he looked up at Watari.

"Of course L," Watari said a small smile crossing his pale features at the way things were developing. Perhaps L still _was_ that five year old boy, seeing the first cake of his life on his rescue, with the realisation that it was all his. He quietly exited the room, his eyes resting briefly on the great detective, the relaxing of his posture something only Watari would have noticed.

He hesitated in opening the door to the kitchen when he heard, quite clearly, the sound of someone sobbing quietly from the other side of the cool surface. Part of him would have left Light to his fate, this was after all meant to be a punishment, but his fatherly love of L had him opening the door. To a war zone.

A sticky white phantom - he could only presume it to be Light - turned towards him, froze for a second before rushing over to him, his hands held out before him imploringly. The OCD part of Light's brain froze his form, millimetres from dirtying Watari's impeccable outfit. Light gradually turned his head upwards to meet Watari's steady gaze, then the dam broke.

"Watari, oh please don't tell L about this. I can't COOK, I have NEVER cooked. There are instructions I can't even fathom, and the substances keep attacking me," Light's voice came out in a whine that rose in pitch with each passing syllable. Then he continued on…

Throughout the nervous outpouring from Light, Watari stood there passively, his heart going out to the obviously distressed boy. As Light's hands began shaking, he gently took them in his own and guided him towards the sink, Light looked up at him in shock.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, and then we can move onto the basics." Watari's tone was soft and kind as if Light were a very small child, and in his current state, Light just found it comforting. Under Watari's careful instructions, Light quickly grasped the art of cooking, with a growing realisation that logic was not a large part of the experience. On the third solo attempt, with Watari watching, the fairy cakes came out un-burnt and he set about decorating them with, very diplomatically, lots of differently coloured L's.

"Watari! I did it!" Light said, his usual guards down as he turned to face Watari with childish elation clear on his face. L was standing next to the older man, his face unreadable as he took in the state of the kitchen and of Light himself. On seeing his long-time nemesis there, Light's happy mood shattered into smithereens, a flicker of shame visible on his face as he ran from the room.

…..

A quarter of an hour later, Light was ensconced in a hot soapy bath, his face a mixture of a glower and shame. With a sigh he reached over the side of the bath for the nail brush and began his attempt to remove the engrained dough and icing from underneath. He was so engrossed in his task he did not notice the sound of the small knock on the door followed by it quietly opening.

"Light-kun."

Lights' head shot up and he stared in open horror at L, before giving a small cry and disappearing beneath the bubbles as he lost his grip on the sides of the bath. He struggled to sit up again; and nearly ended up under the water _again_ as he was confronted by a pair of shining black eyes far too close for comfort.

"Get out," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Why did Light-kun not tell me he couldn't cook? I would have found something else for you to do." Light blinked at the genuine surprise and concern on L's face, this startled him into a, soon to be regretted, heartfelt reply.

"What? And demean myself even further in your eyes? I think not." Light sighed and turned his gaze away from the detective, all his anger turning into exhaustion. He jerked suddenly as he felt fingers running through his damp hair.

"Light-kun has a large amount of flour in his hair that is quickly turning to paste. It is doubtful that he will be able to remove it all on his own." L was so close behind Light that his voice almost sounded loud, Light began to turn towards him his eyes wide. L hands on his shoulders gently but firmly holding him in place stopped him.

"Does Light-kun not want my help?" L's question sounded quite genuine, if anything he sounded a little hurt.

"I was surprised L, you don't usually go in for physical contact with anyone. And if somebody wants to offer help to someone else with something of this nature, it's usually considered polite to ask first," Light said trying to put as much haughtiness into his words as possible. This effect was ruined by L choosing that moment to push his head down under the water once more. As Light came up spluttering, he was sure he heard quiet laughter as those ever gentle hands returned to his hair. Those completely _unnerving_ gentle hands.

Once all the flour had been removed, L wordlessly got up from behind him and exited the room, so quickly that Light didn't even get a chance to say thank you. Light didn't linger over the rest of his bath, horrified by the pruning of his fingertips. He exited the bathroom and started as he came face to face with Ryuk.

"Where've you been?" Light said, feeling too worn out to deal with the obviously exuberant Shinigami in front of him.

"Around," Ryuk said laughing, "And, if Light gives me an apple, I will tell him something funny I heard about L today!"

"What?" Light looked round at Ryuk, his brain screeching into full power.

"Ahh aah ahhh," Ryuk said dancing away, "Apple first."

Light groaned and sped over to the drawer, where he'd hidden the apples Ryuk so craved. He then was forced to stand there impatiently, his hair dripping onto the carpet, as Ryuk ate the fruit.

"Well… L told Watari that he is really getting you to make him cakes, Hyuk, because it's his birthday coming up and he knows you would never get anything for him!" At this Ryuk bounced out still laughing his head off.

Behind him Light stood stock still, his dripping hair quite forgotten. A couple of hours later, he was only forced into movement by the cold encroaching on his limbs.

…

"Watari," Light said uncertainly, "when is L's birthday?"

It was the following morning, and L had let Watari help Light with the cake making; to "build up Light's self-confidence", and Light could have killed him for wording it that way. Today he was making a Victoria sponge cake, with strawberry jam and clotted cream for the sandwiching.

"His birthday? It's the last day of the month," Watari said, looking across at Light, "I was under the impression he had told you when you first… worked together." Under Watari's gaze the mentioning of the Kira case made Light flinch.

"No, he never did," Light said quietly, the speed of his whisking becoming much quicker as he turned away from Watari. _That did it, _Light thought as he remembered that uneventful Halloween when he had been… Kira, _In the past, I wouldn't have cared, but now I am going to make this the best birthday for L I possibly can._

The thoughtful look on Light's face was not unnoticed by Watari.

…

The next two weeks passed quite uneventfully, except for the minor incidences with Light lecturing the dishes he was making for not turning out correctly. Light had to admit that this cooking business was actually rather fun, he didn't want to stop. In fact he had begun to cook for most of the day; he noticed that as his skills improved Watari kept arriving with more complex recipe books.

Outside of all this creativity Light began watching what L ate outside of cakes and sweets like a hawk. These became his prime targets, and he practised making them over and over at night, when L did much of his work, and so there would be the least chance of discovery. Unfortunately he couldn't resist the urge to sample his creations, and so his exercise regime had become much harder and longer, just to stay reasonably fit. Ryuk had enjoyed trying to upset his cooking, before Light threatened to remove his apple supply completely, and he was now off doing things elsewhere.

…

Light looked down at the bowl and sighed; cooking at three in the morning was playing havoc with his circadian rhythm. He poured the mixture into the tin and used a knife to even out the mixture across the tray. Brownies, he had begun to love Brownies, in fact he was beginning to like all cakes. He had never liked them before, but making them seemed to have added a whole new dimension to his taste buds. There was a sneaking suspicion in his mind that he was beginning to enjoy them with the same fascination as L, a fact he did his upmost to ignore. He pushed the tray into the oven, the heat warming his face momentarily. He straightened up and stretched, a yawn threatening to overwhelm him.

"I thought Light had fulfilled his cake quota this afternoon, and yet I find him here," Watari said slowly entering the room. Light slowly turned to face Watari, annoyance displayed on his features, his planning had been going so well.

"I assume from your presence he knows about these sessions, so my plan is null and void?" Light sighed.

"No," Watari smiled, "I don't think he suspects your actions at all. Particularly as you are usually sleeping by this time." Light looked at Watari stunned, the old man usually told L all his suspicions, particularly where Light was concerned. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Watari.

"Judging by Light's questions a few weeks ago, and the new direction his cooking is taking, can I assume that Light is planning a surprise for L's birthday and that it involves food?" As Watari finished, he laughed slightly at the embarrassed look Light had at being caught doing something for his supposed 'Nemesis'.

"Yes," Light said unhesitatingly, "Now you know, how are you going to help? Is there anyone he would accept presents from? I know he probably won't want people to come." Watari stood there silent for a few minutes, the pros and cons of forcing L to recognise his own birthday running through his head.

"I can think of some people he would tolerate gifts from, just he has never thought birthdays were points of note," Watari said, "Except for having a cake of course, but to him marking a day which you had no control over, or did anything special on, is pointless. Better to mark a day upon which something momentous happened to you, something you remember."

"Well that is a rather lonely view to have," Light said shaking his head, "surely the day of his birth is noteworthy considering everything he has been able to achieve?"

"If you present it that way he may just agree with you," Watari said then added cryptically, "Particularly if that is _your _view."

Light wondered why Watari said that, L had only ever cared for his point of view when testing him for bonus Kira points. Watari broke him out of his reverie by asking, "When are you planning to present everything to him?"

Light thought quickly through what he had planned, and decided on the time most likely to be successful at dragging L away from his computers.

"Lunchtime, about 1 o'clock."

"I'll bring the presents two hours before that, I suggest the main room on the top floor would be best, it should be far enough away for him not to hear the preparations." The last few words were said as Watari left through the main door of the kitchen. _Yes,_ he thought, it was about time L realised that despite his believing otherwise, there were many people who cared about him, _for_ him; not because they wanted to become him, or surpass/destroy him, but just for what he was. Recognising his birthday was a good way to start. Now all he had to do was contact Roger.

…

The rest of October passed without incident, except for the slight panicky moment, for Light at least, when L nearly discovered some presents hidden in a shipment of cake ingredients; he had entered the kitchen when Light was unpacking it.

…

The sun rose on the 31st of October, L watched the sun continue its assent up the sky, this brief contemplative pause all he was allowing himself to mark his birthday. He turned back to the computer, at least this year Light would be baking him a cake, even if he didn't know what the day was. Unbidden a small enigmatic smile crept across his features at the thought of Light.

…

At five minutes to one, Watari entered the room in which L was ensconced.

"L, I was wondering if you could assist me with something. Light has decided to pull another stunt on the top floor, and he's refusing to listen to me. I was wondering if you could come upstairs and talk some sense into him." Watari said, his voice betraying none of his tension. L nodded and finished typing the email to the police department in America, whose "complicated" series of murders had taken him just a few hours to solve. He had no idea why it had been occupying them for the past two months. Slowly, he followed Watari from the room, wondering what asinine prank Light had pulled this time. He had no idea that Yagami Light could be so childish.

He glanced over at Watari as the elevator rose. If Light was being so problematic, he wondered, _why_ was Watari smiling? Two floors from the top, all the pieces clicked into place.

"He hasn't, has he?" L said quietly, stiffening in shock, this was unexpected.

"Yes he has."

The elevator doors slid open.

"Happy birthday L-san," Light said smiling walking over to the lift, then, to everyone's surprise, he pulled L out into a hug. As he pulled away they both looked shocked.

"What's this? Have I managed to silence the World's Greatest Detective?" Light said quickly.

"I was merely surveying the items in front of me. It is good to see Light has finally worked out how to cook." Then L's eyes focused on the pile of presents on the table by the window. There was a sigh from behind him and he was pushed over to the table by Light.

"This is all unnecessary Light-kun, and Watari knows I do not celebrate birthdays," L said staring at all the various names on labels.

"The fact that it is not necessary is the whole point," Light said, "You have done a lot for me over the past few months. I had to do something for you that wasn't a prank." At this he picked up the first package on the table, vaguely aware that the name Mello on the tag caused L to smile briefly, as he handed it to him.

"So Watari has been in on this for quite sometime then," L said finally acquiescing, and deciding to enjoy this unprecedented attention, and to absolutely not think of _that _particular year. As he opened each present from the some of the residents of Wammy's House, interspersed with mouthfuls of Light's, by this point, divine cooking, he was pleasantly surprised to see that every gift was well thought out and so was something he would actually use or at least enjoy, his eyes drifted over to Mello's second present, a box of expensive chocolates. _That must have been quite difficult for him to actually give away_, L thought.

Finally he reached the last present, the gift from Light.

"A tie?" he said staring at Light condescendingly.

"It's to go with a blue suit," Light said calmly.

"I don't wear suits," L replied, "I do not need to wear suits."

"Well I just thought it would look good on you," Light said sighing, "but if you don't want it, it can be returned."

"I may find a use for it some day" L said quickly. Light realised this was the only thank you he was going to get from L regarding the suit.

The next few hours were spent quite pleasurably, as the two geniuses sat there 'investigating' the presents that L had received, observed by a rather amused Watari. L finally applauding Lights cooking ability, when he tasted the croissants Light had created, followed by Light admitting he enjoyed cooking and he wanted to keep cooking for everyone and baking L cakes. L, while quietly surprised, said that it was a good idea if it would keep Light from pulling any more pranks.

"I need to return to my cases," L said eventually, unfolding and padding towards the lift.

"Happy Birthday L." Light called softly after him.

"Thank you Light-kun," L said, not turning back around, his mood broken slightly as he descended in the lift, his mind wandering back several years towards LA. Then further back into his early childhood. For you see; to L, B is not just for Birthday, B is also for Beyond… and, now, B was also for Beginnings.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note cast, nor any of the Death Note plot. However I have borrowed them for this AU fic, but I promise to return them relatively undamaged to the original owner. That is until I wander of on one of my usual tangents.

A/N: My very appreciated Beta is VirtualDraconium who has been marvellous in spotting any continuity errors and correct my, sometimes interesting, interpretation of grammar. VirtualDraconium also has some very cool Death Note stories as well.

C is for Case Notes

He bent down and scooped up the stopwatch from the edge of the track, his brow furrowed again at the disappointing time of his recent prodigy. _Yet another failure_, he thought, _always I am met by failures and disappointments. _Mark Rotherstone put the stopwatch around his neck, sparing a glance for the sunset in front of him, before towelling the sweat off his face after the few laps he had run before setting off for home after training. Shoving the towel into his shoulder bag he set off towards his car. Behind him a shadow disconnected from the stadium seating, and followed him silently out of the running arena.

As Mark struggled to get his car key out of the back pocket of his tracksuit bottoms, he dropped his bag onto the tarmac; it hit the deck with a small thump, landing in the shadow of his car. Muttering about his clumsiness he reached down to pick it up; a foot came out of nowhere knocking him to the ground. Stunned he lay there coughing until the stopwatch cord cut off his breathing for good. The last things he ever heard, was the slow ticking of the stopwatch in his ear and the whispered words, "For Kira."

…

L stared down at the recent case notes, when the two unsolved murders were taken in conjunction with each other, they were hauntingly familiar. The first murder of a Miss Danielle Catron, recent pop sensation, was unusual, as she had been killed by her own name. More specifically, by her own name written on hundreds of small scraps of paper, which had been forced down her throat. The sedative found in her blood stream explained why there had been no sign of a struggle, and the fact that none of her bodyguards or attendants had heard anything. L also thought that it was worrying that one of the top rated security agencies in the world was proven to be absolutely ineffective at stopping an intruder, from the interview reports they had heard nothing. Of course that may just mean the killer was a regular visitor and unremarkable.

He jabbed at the cake in front of him in annoyance, then immediately felt guilty as a large part of the delicate structure cracked; he knew how long Light spent on these now. At the thought of Light, his secondary thoughts that were so unnerving him resurfaced at the front of his mind. The first case, Danielle, had been killed by their own name, the second, Mark, had been strangled but the stopwatch used in the murder had broken when the timer read precisely 4o seconds….

He remembered with crystal clarity the first rule of the Death Note; the humans whose name is written on the note shall die, and the time it took given by the third rule 40 seconds. He had the horrible feeling that someone was sending a rather emphatic message, but to whom and why? Slowly he unfolded from the chair, and for the first time in his life went to ask, genuinely, for someone else's opinion. He wanted Light's opinion and not to test if he was Kira.

…

Light at that moment was jogging on one of two treadmills in the gym, his mind wandering over the recent astrophysics text he had read, when he heard a knock on the door. A small smile crept over his features, not, he told himself, because L was just outside, but because L was actually respecting his privacy if just a little.

"Yes?" Light called the sound of his voice only slightly betraying the exertion running was taking upon him. He watched in the mirror in front of him as L padded over to him. A frown stole over Light's face, he had rarely seen the detective betray any of his emotions, the worry L was showing now was concerning.

"I would like Light-kun to look at these Case Notes for me. I would like his opinion," L said quietly pointing a remote at the screen embedded in the glass in front. Light briefly looked at L, momentarily shocked at this recent development. He said nothing because of the possibility that L might take away his chance to do something relevant to the outside world. Light looked at the screen taking in the details of the two murders, his feet still rhythmically pounding on the treadmill. Then, as his mind reached the same conclusion L had, he suddenly stopped and was carried swiftly backwards and tumbled off the back of the exercise machine.

He lay there, still quite shocked, his brain still processing all the other possibilities, but there were none were as likely as the answer he had immediately thought of. L suddenly appeared in his vision peering down at him, his thumb on his lip.

"Well that's just slightly disturbing," was all that Light could think of to say.

"For the first time, since we recovered the Death Note and I realised you truly were Kira," L said quietly, "I had hoped that I might be wrong." Light stared up at L shocked yet again.

As L gave Light a hand up off the training room floor he clarified his point.

"These murders only showed two rules, as Light-kun is well aware, the Death Note covers many more. Due to the lack of any evidence I may not be in time to stop whoever is behind these vicious attacks, before someone else is murdered."

There was silence between the two men as the full implications of L's words sank in. Then…

"I could help you; surely my knowledge of the Death Note could be of some use", Light said, truly wanting to stop the guy, if only for the sake of his own pride. L looked at Light, his gaze suddenly sharpening to the look Light had grown so used to when he'd been trying to deny he was Kira. Just as he was about to try to take back what he said or try in some attempt to at least move out of range, L suddenly turned and began to walk away.

"Yes Light-kun could help me, as long as he doesn't eat all my cake. I notice you have been eating far more than is usual," L said as he went out the door.

"Excuse me, but who exactly made those cakes for you?" Light said heatedly as he made to follow L, a smile betraying his inner feelings, "and how can you say anything about 'usual' cake eating practices. You practically live off the stuff." This last part was said as they entered the lift to L's main centre of operations.

"Light-kun will find he is most incorrect about that," L said a small smile creeping across his features; "He will find I live on cake _and _tea with the supplementary addition of sugar." With this he actually turned slightly towards Light and his smile was complimented by the same small laugh Light had heard just once before. For some reason it took all of Light's strength to not reach out and pull the Great Detective into an embrace. And so, if the laugh had not nearly floored him, that insidious thought did. L walked out of the elevator completely oblivious to the mental drama occurring behind him.

….

A couple of hours later, Watari walked in with more supplies and information and was stunned to see L and Light in heated conversation over the latest case. He had a feeling that asking either of them about it was likely to get him nowhere; they were both too good at evading the truth.

…

"That's just not possible," Light said uncomfortably as he looked at the evidence the police had found at the crime scenes, he had scanned everything over several times in the past day and was more annoyed each time.

"What is not possible Light-kun?" L said looking across at him.

"No trace evidence, no witnesses, nothing. It's like a ghost came and killed these people." In disgust Light threw the pages he was looking at down onto the table and they slid across onto the floor, an action that did not improve his mood.

"That it not true Light-kun, we have the phone calls telling the police about the bodies. There is an eighty percent chance that this caller is the killer. The calls were traced back to phones in different countries to where the murders occurred. So we have a mobile killer. Do you care to cross reference the flight records for the two weeks between the two murders? Or shall I?" L said calmly.

"You do realise that there will be thousands of flights with even more names?" said Light exasperatedly.

"Yes, and do I take it Light has no clue?" L said, continuing as Light nodded, "I have faced this problem before and have developed a search program to deal with it. I thought a software expert like you could have thought up this solution?" At this Light only laughed a reaction that stunned them both.

"A few weeks ago I would have risen to such baiting L, but I refuse now," Light said recovering, "So how long will this program take?"

"Around ten hours to run a complete scan across all major world languages, then it will be an easy task to see all passengers registering in the right locations in both countries," L said.

This caused Light to look at the time scale between the two murders; two weeks. The last had been nine days ago. The police department in America had been so slow transferring all the relevant data to L. According to what L had said, they were always slow, too confident in their combined abilities over one man. Anyway this meant they only had five days left to apprehend this killer before the next death if a sequence was going to be formed. With the scan they only had four.

"I don't think there is enough time left to get enough information to stop the killer next time even with both of us working on this. We don't even have a scope for _who_ the next victim might be, except that it almost certainly will be a criminal let off on a technicality," Light said, angry at their upcoming expected failure.

"Must Light-kun be so negative? We will eventually capture this individual, who incidentally can't touch you here."

"I'm not worried about myself." Light said his anger transferring to L, shocked at the small smile this caused.

"Better that Light be mad at me than letting his mind implode needlessly, something I hope he isn't stupid enough to do?" At this L gave him a slightly worried look, "I do need his knowledge of the Death Note. Unless of course, you could write down all you know and then go somewhere else to breakdown?"

Light stood there staring at L (something that was becoming quite a pastime he realised suddenly) he was about to deck the guy when he noticed the mashed up slice of cake. L had taken out his frustration about the case on the cake and was letting Light take it out on him. Light sagged, realising how much of his self control he had lost when around L in the last month he had spent here.

"Sorry," he muttered rising to pick up the fallen sheets, "I am just not used to having a situation so completely out of my control."

"That's why we are working on it Light-kun, to regain the control for the people who care about justice in this world."

Light looked at the mashed up cake again and was wondering how to get L to feel better himself, when he saw L's eyes shift over in his direction and spy what he was looking at. Then to Light's surprise, he wordlessly picked up the plate and ate the crumbs and mashed slices with a long silver fork. Light silently turned back to his work, feeling strangely moved by L's action.

…

A few hours later L shifted from his position, the movement of his fingers slowing as he looked down at his toes and then rubbed them all together. A small sigh escaped his lips and an annoyed expression crept over his face. Light looked over at him puzzled.

"What is the problem?" he asked quietly.

"Cold feet."

"Cold feet?" Light repeated, laughing slightly. L looked over at him, with a look that seemed to say, 'well didn't I just say that?' This was followed by such a forlorn look down at his toes that Light sighed, got up and took the laptop out of L's lap, then spinning him round to face Light's chair. Before L could react, Light grabbed one of his feet and sat down again, the kidnapped foot in his lap.

"Light-kun knows that my deductive reasoning decreases by 40 percent when I sit normally, so why are you compromising our work?" L said his thumb going to his mouth. Light merely sighed and began to give L a foot massage, his fingers leaving burning hot traces on L's foot.

"Is there anything you are working on that will give you a lead _before_ the search is completed?" Light said quietly focused on the foot on his lap. After a few minutes of L, watching him through his bangs, the other foot slowly joined the first on Light's lap. Light glanced up at him and for a second their eyes met before they both looked away awkwardly. Slightly unfortunately for Light, as L stretched out it became acutely obvious that, if ever L stopped slouching, he would be a good few inches taller than himself.

Light continued to massage L's feet for a many minutes until the cold had completely seeped out of the pale limbs, this didn't cause him to stop however. It was doubtful that this situation would have ended for a good while longer, had not Ryuk chosen this opportunity to appear. Both men attempted to return to their usual positions so quickly, they would have broken the sound barrier if such a thing were humanely possible.

Momentarily shocked, Ryuk looked between the two men, his gaze amused, and then he began laughing uproariously and soaring around the room. Light and L exchanged a glance, as L typed something very fast on the keypad. Light started as his laptop made a small beep, unusual as it was muted; he glanced down at the screen. A message from L hovered momentarily on the screen before fading… '**Do** something he's **your **Shinigami' Light read. _My Shinigami indeed_, he thought, as far as he knew Ryuk was Ryuk's Shinigami, and he had no say in the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. If they were I would have stopped Light from ever getting his paws on the Death Note, so he would have grown up to be a Good Little Police Officer. Anyhow, full credit to the author of Death Note for coming up with these characters, who ever you are you are wonderful.

A/N: Once again my story has been beta'd by Virtualdraconium, with whose help I just manage to not get the book entitled "The Rules of English Grammar" and shredding it into a snow like substance and throwing it out the nearest window. At least not in public anyway. I apologise most sincerely to her again, for the many ways I abuse the poor little English comma. Well I hope you all enjoy this most recent installment.

A/N: By the way when you come across an L all on it's lonesome, that's where you have to imagine it all big and pretty. Just like it was on my computer until I uploaded it. This time I will let you read the actual story and not another a/n...

* * *

D is for Death Note

"Ryuk," Light said confidently, "Do you want to be interested again?" At this Ryuk stopped laughing and looked at Light expectantly, it was difficult for Light to continue looking back however, as Ryuk was still tumbling around in the air. Light and Ryuk then began to hammer out the details of what could turn out to be a very worthwhile deal for all involved, with L looking on amused at Light's plan. Ryuk would watch any likely suspects for them and, in return for every one hour of time spent, he would get two apples. Ryuk of course neglected to tell them of the human cost there would be, after all he had his own rules to follow. As he was becoming bored again, and watching the two men sit there staring at their respective screens for hours was not an entertaining activity, he sped from the building to see what else he could find to do on Earth. He had never realised humans could be so entertaining.

"Light-Kun, could you please draft an email containing all of the rules specific to the Death Note so they can be sent to all the relevant police departments, with instructions for sending us information. But can you do so without actually revealing the existence of the notebook" L said, picking up a strawberry and returning his gaze to the screen in front of him. Light nodded, and began pulling together a document from the Kira files; the list of rules and effects of the Death Note. Mainly just to see just how much information L had managed to gather about it. However, it was none too pleasing an experience to realise just how much L had managed to figure out, before his conference with Rem; a move that had startled him beyond comprehension.

There was a time when he would have believed L to have ulterior motives to his request, but now he knew that it was just because he had the biggest knowledge of the Death Note. He silently wondered when his opinions had begun to change.

…

Two hours later the following email appeared in the mailbox of every major police officer and departmental worker.

* * *

L

As your office may already be aware, two murders have occurred that demonstrate a great likelihood of being the beginnings of the work of a serial killer. Though not initially apparent, this is the most likely explanation due to the connections shared by the two incidences and the Kira case. It is very probable that the killer is demonstrating the rules used by Kira when killing his victims. These rules, as stated by Kira during interrogation, are as follows:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die

This not will note take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of the subject's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds

The first rule has been demonstrated with the death of famous singer Danielle Catron, who was suffocated with piece of note paper bearing her own name. The third rule has also been demonstrated with the death of Mark Rotherstone, who was killed with the strap of his own stopwatch which had been broken at the time of 40 seconds.

I have been asked by the police departments of the victim's respective countries to investigate these deaths, due to the lack of any evidence at either crime scene. In regards to this, it would be in the best interests of all that, should any other cases of a similar nature come to light, however distant the similarity may be, the details should be passed onto my associates as quickly as possible.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami stared down at the document in his hand, his throat tightening; he had never expected to be reminded of his son in such a manner. He could still never quite believe Light capable of being Kira. He had not been able to understand how someone like Light, who had been so full of the need for a proper upholding of the law, and with such apparent kindness towards everyone he met, could have done so much wrong. Soichiro's mood deepened as he remembered L coming to him before confronting Light, and the surprising tact with which the detective had breached the news on his son to him, the sadness in his eyes had also not escaped Soichiro, despite the dire shock of the situation. As the full details of the confrontation surfaced again in his mind his hands fisted and, as the page crumpled, damp spots formed as his sorrow grew and resurfaced. A few minutes later he composed himself, and rose to distribute the notice around the detectives, the most recent of which being Matsuda who had finally gained the promotion he richly deserved.

…

For a few minutes after he had sent the email, Light sat there contemplatively thinking back to when he'd first found the Death Note, not for the first time in the past few months, he thought about how different things could have been. He would have been starting his career as a police officer; he would have made his father proud and may even have begun to work with L on cases. Would he have worked with L though? For some reason he hoped that would have been the case. He sighed and, uncharacteristically, put his feet up on the table in front of him, his hand rising to his mouth.

"Is Light-kun alright?" L said, turning away from the slice of cake he was currently eating,

"If I had never found the Death Note, would we ever have met?" Light said as he stared off into the middle distance looking distinctly troubled. This caused the other man to put down his cake and turn to look at Light fully.

"Undoubtedly Light-kun."

"What?" Light said his gaze focusing on L.

"With Light-kun's intelligence, _and_ his original aim to join the police, it would be very likely that I would have called upon you to gather evidence for me on scene. This would have led to our meeting, it has happened before."

"Who?" Light asked intrigued.

"It is hardly relevant now, it was quite some time ago," L said, turning away from Light.

"Who was it L?" Light asked again feeling slightly unnerved, but refusing to drop the subject.

"Misora Naomi." At this L grabbed the plate and exited the room, leaving a stunned Light behind him. For the first time since becoming Kira and beginning his 'quest', Light felt truly guilty for having killed somebody. Though how had L come to work with Naomi?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yet again I readily admit I do not own these most wonderful characters I merely use them here for my own ends.

A/N; As per usual Virtualdraconium is my Beta, she does a wonderful job. Though I feel she enjoys the red pen far too much.

A/N; I am sorry this chapter is quite short, the next is much longer.

* * *

E is for Evidence

Light left the investigation room in an effort to search for L, he had to apologise some how, even though he knew it would be wholly inadequate. He had never realised L had known Naomi Misora personally. Of course part of him felt that it was even more of a triumph that he had removed her, because if L had known of her presence he would have seen her and have been more likely to believe her information. However the inner voice of Kira which told him this was becoming much quieter and less relevant as time passed.

He found L on the top floor, stood leaning against one of the window supports, staring out at the sky. Light walked slowly up to L, glancing away from the man to stare out over the desert in front of him. He still had no idea where in the world they were, and now was certainly not the time to ask. As Light began to open his mouth L spoke over him.

"I strongly suggest not trying to apologise Light-kun, I wouldn't appreciate it," L said not turning away from the view, his expression was grim. Light stood there next to the other man unsure how to respond to that. Though he knew L was right, he couldn't apologise, he only felt guilty because of how it affected L, not because of the action itself. They stayed that way for some time, until the sun dipped down towards the horizon, both finding it difficult to stay in the others presence whilst finding themselves unable to leave.

"Light-kun should sleep," L said, finally breaking the silence, "It will be a long day tomorrow when the airline search completes." With that he left Light to his thoughts as he went in search of another cake, his thoughts again heading back to _that_ year.

…

The next morning both seemed exactly the same; neither mentioning the events of the evening before. They sat there watching the search reach its final percent, knowing that now the search was going beyond the parameters to look for finding all the travel logs for the list of suspects. They already knew of course that the killer must be someone associated with criminal justice as the details of the Kira case had never been made public and were only available to certain police departments in the world. So by system of elimination the target was based either in; America, the United Kingdom in fact any EU member state, Japan, Russia and China. No other countries had requested and been granted a copy of the Kira case. Of course it was debatable how many of them had understood the full implications of the document, and believed all that it contained; particularly when it came to the subject of Shinigami.

…

A small beep was the only sign that the search had finished, there was immediate movement from L as he called up the list and shortened it considerably down to the list of people from the suspect countries, then down further into the list associated with law. In an instant the list of potentials suspects shrank from several thousand into just over a hundred.

Within this list there was a team of lawyers well known for their high success rate and their list of famous clientele, including the late Danielle Catron. L instinctively knew that the killer must be among them, even without any supporting evidence, apart from their frequent fliers miles. Although based in Japan they were frequently all over the world working on some of the cases that L had solved, though much to his chagrin they were quite often representing the defendants, though he had to admit they didn't win those cases.

Light and L looked at each other and realised that they had both reached the same conclusion, the chance that the killer was a Japanese Lawyer was almost 100 percent. Unfortunately there were 50 lawyers and their associated helpers who were always on the move and had visited both countries at the correct times.

"If our assumption is correct then it may be prudent to move operations to Japan for ease of communications to the police departments there," L said pouring himself a cup of tea, he looked towards Light gesturing the teapot. Light nodded absentmindedly, his brain running over the upsetting possibility of returning to Japan.

"Thank you," Light said adding a small amount of milk to his tea and hastening his cup away in case any of L's most recent tower of sugar cubes contaminated his portion of the brew. The beverage soothed his mood slightly, and he began to think of ways in which the culprit could be identified from the group in the next 4 days. There was no reliable method that would work, after all they were lawyers and they had absolutely no firm evidence that it was any of them. It appeared that they would still be unable to stop the next murder. He sighed, this was annoying him.

"At least when the killer strikes again Light-kun," L murmured as he stirred the sugar into his tea, "the death of the victim will not be in vain. We are ready, we can watch this group and we **will** catch this criminal." The last few words were said with some force, L did not like have the victim count pile up, for a start, it was an increase in the evil of the culprit and it made him feel as if he was losing. L did not like to lose.

"That is true," Light said, a certain idea creeping into his mind. The realisation that it was likely to be a lawyer committing these murders, and he was demonstrating the laws of the Death Note, sank in. To both of their amazements they said together,

"What is the history of the victims? Were they criminals or arrested for something big?"

They looked at each other astonished, they were thinking at exactly the same pace.

"No wonder we never used to get along." Light said in wonderment.

"Never _used_ to get along, Light-kun?" L said smiling.

"We do seem to have more conversations without threatening the other than we used to," Light said smiling as well.

"Perhaps that is because Light-kun is behaving himself more," L laughed. Light turned away and began looking up the past history of the victims, refusing to let his self control slip and begin laughing.

An hour later, it was confirmed that the two victims had been arrested for quite heinous crimes in the past; however they had been let off on technicalities even though their guilt was almost unquestionable. Danielle had been arrested for embezzling of company funds from a very famous business, before heading off into her, very lucrative, singing career. Mark on the other hand had been a whole lot worse; he had been accused of the rape of several women in Minnesota, America. Mark had been let off because of his lawyer had used the plea of temporary insanity, brought about by the suicide of his 15 year old daughter, which meant he had not been responsible for his actions. When Light and L read this, they both agreed that temporary insanity for 6 months was down right impossible, and they both had a horrible theory for the plight of the daughter. Neither of them could understand how a judge could have let such a man walk free; after only five years in a mental hospital of course.

During all this Light had the impression that if he had even mentioned the Death Note, and how he had used it for cases like this, L would have hit him. Somehow he didn't feel comfortable thinking about this either, he was beginning to realise how important Due Process was thanks to L, and he was realising just how arbitrary his own judgement had been. Though he would never admit this to anyone, his pride prevented him.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I do not on the original Death Note characters, the belong to a much better writer than me. However the other characters brought in for neccessary plot development our mine, though I don't give them very good life expectancies do I? So it is probably a good thing I don't own the Death Note cast, I only borrow them. I make no profit from this except from the warm glow in knowing people are reading my story.

A/N; My thanks go to Virtualdraconium who stopped me from commiting a most grevious error in this chapter, such error has now been removed. I am horrified I hadn't noticed. Oh, and if anyone thinks I will tell you what it was you are much mistaken, unless you ask really nicely. Though the mystery is often better than the answer. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

F is for Faces

L and Light were annoyed, and for once it was not with each other. They were… stuck. They had around 24 hours until the next murder and had not found any more data; except for the fact the murder was going to occur in the UK. The entire agency they were investigating had travelled over to defend a particularly famous band against a charge of an abuse of copyright law.

They had of course notified the correct authorities that a murder related to the case was going to happen, but unfortunately many of the officers were tied up with police a football match between two clubs which were very ancient rivals. Light secretly thought that it was damned inconvenient timing, with so many people around their chances of gathering any amount of conclusive evidence on any one of the group was rapidly diminishing.

Researching each of the suspects in turn had found nothing of note in their backgrounds, though several had worked on the cases of both of the victims, it was not surprising considering the type of case and the standing of the agency. Another factor against that being a factor causing the murders was that in both instances they were working as the defence lawyers. This had disgusted both of them, but it did decrease the likelihood of guilt in those few, perhaps, they thought, someone else in the agency was dissatisfied with these immoral acts as well.

…

"L," Light said hesitatingly, "something is worrying me about this case."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"I am very worried about how this person is going to demonstrate the second rule of the Death Note; _this will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face and name in mind_. I don't want to see this rule practically demonstrated."

"Yes indeed Light-kun, but I find that serial killers are not very sympathetic to the mental state and needs of the people investigating them and in the wider world. I find that they do what ever they wish. I believe it stems from them beginning to think of people as things to be manipulated, as you well know Light-kun." There was a small pause.

"After all you were originally intending to become a police officer."

Light murmured an affirmative; he knew perfectly well what L's original line of thought had been. L had been describing _him_ and his use of the Death Note, at first Light felt extremely angry about such a feeble comparison. Then, as he had all the time in the world to think, he began to see what L had meant, and it hit him like a blow to the stomach. He had acted _exactly_ like a sociopath. He had placed everyone beneath him, and had been prepared to kill everyone including his own family to become what? A God? Looked at from such a point of view it sounded insane! How could he have believed he could be judge, jury and executioner? He realised his hand were shaking and he was near to hyperventilating.

"Whatever Light-kun is thinking," L said quietly, "he should probably stop, after all the murder has not yet been committed and so you should not imagine the possible scene. It will only hurt you."

As L's voice registered on his mind Light suddenly felt sick, he had been planning to kill L as well hadn't he? As the implications crashed through his mind he jumped from the chair and ran from the room. The pages of Death Note he had filled with names he had had no right to write began to fill his mind as he ran. Now he really was feeling ill. He barely made it to the bathroom in time.

Behind him L sat quite stunned, completely unaware of the turmoil he had caused and the blinding reawakening of Light Yagami's consciousness and morality once more. He was stopped from going after Light, to ensure he was alright, by the knowledge that Light would be eternally embarrassed if L found him, and he had after all wanted to be away from L at the time.

So when Watari returned to the complex he was surprised to see L once again working alone and Light furiously cooking in the kitchen his face bleak. Of course Light's cooking was just displacement activity as Light absolutely refused to breakdown, but he had to do something. Cooking was _just_ diverting enough to make him forget, if perhaps for only a few seconds, just precisely what he had done.

…

Light's hands were shaking now from exhaustion as he removed the flan case from the oven; he was making a strawberry flan he thought L would particularly enjoy. He actually managed a small smile at this, and then another terrible thought struck him. How could L even look at him? Why did L fight for him to just go to jail and not to execution? Why was he even here? The flan case fell to the floor the ceramic cooking beads spilling out and skittering across the floor. Why wasn't he dead? It was obvious L had saved him now. He had no idea how he could even look L in the face again, he thought over the way he had repaid L… with prank after prank on the Great Detective all designed to make his life hell. It shamed him to think how L had quietly put up with them all.

…

John screamed, his cry muffled by the gag in his mouth, his eyes filling with his own blood as the attack occurred, his hands straining at the bindings. His cries were quickly turning into small sobs and gasps. Then the pain overcame him and he fell into unconsciousness. His attacker quickly got up, the job done, and headed into the next alley, there they stripped off the crime scene investigation coverall and hairnet before placing them into a nondescript carrier. Finally they removed the mask from their face and the gloves from their hands. Joining the flow of pedestrians, the individual looked for a phone booth unobserved by security cameras; they were easily lost in the crowd as the nearby stadium emptied of spectators.

…

L sat there impatiently. It was two hours past the predicted time for the next murder and there was still no word from the British constabulary. Could he and Light have been wrong? He instantly dismissed this, no, they had both agreed with the line of enquiry they had taken, it _had_ to be correct. At this moment an email arrived in his inbox from the chief of the metropolitan police, the murder had indeed occurred, and it was just as unpleasant as Light had predicted. He contacted the investigating department back immediately instructing them to protect the crime scene he was sending one of his own contacts to investigate it for him. How _convenient_ that it had occurred in England. Though he knew he would have to get somebody in to babysit Light, his mental state was too fragile for him to be left alone and L needed Watari with him for this, he could soothe the constabulary's annoyance. Even if the British police were used to L's interference, and were his main source of information, it still annoyed them when it was one of their cases he moved in on.

…

Looking down at the corpse in the morgue L grimaced. The murderer had carefully removed the whole of the victim's face, leaving two widely staring eyes in a sea of lipless muscle and shining white teeth. It sickened even him, surprising from his long inurnment from his activities, as this had been done while the victim was still alive. He remembered the crime scene in detail; he had examined every area along with one of the promising students from Wammy's house, she specialised in crime scene analysis; though of course she was never going to be able enough to replace him. They had both come separately to the same startling conclusion. There **was** no evidence apart from the victim's blood on the tarmac. She had noticed something he had not however; there had been one inch of shoe pattern in the blood, unfortunately it was smudged and so was practically useless for identification purposes. It was a start though. After all, she had said quite confidently that it was definitely a man committing these murders; the shoe print had indicated a foot that fitted a size 11 shoe. Women didn't have feet that big.

As he stood there in thought, Watari entered carrying the report on the victim. L surveyed the sheet.

"Well that completes the rule then," L said sighing, all his theories clicked into place becoming almost completely certain in light of this new evidence. Watari only nodded slightly. L knew his next move was going to seriously upset Light; they would have to go to Japan. Not just anywhere in Japan but to Lights home city, as by some fluke chance, that was where the main headquarters of the agency under investigation was located. Also as L wanted to work closely with the local police department wherever this case led, due to lawyers being involved… L knew things were going to get very, very bad.

"I'll stay overnight at Wammy's House," L said quietly as he moved towards the door. "It would upset them if I didn't visit while I am in the country, and it will be nice to see Roger and some of the teachers again anyway." L paused and then laughed for a brief moment. "Oh, and if I remove Mello and Matt, from their 'position of power' as I believe Mello described it, after only a few hours I will never hear the end of it, no matter how many of my case notes I send him." Behind him L could hear Watari laugh slightly at that in agreement.

* * *

A/N; I apologise for the addition in this chapter of an OC who stays alive, but I needed them for the CSI work. After all I reasoned as I wrote, L may be the Greatest Detective, but I doubt he has CSI skills as he usually works as a hands off crime solver. I promise she is not going to get a major role and she is in no way a Mary-sue, even if I do own a CSI hat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; For the characters featured here in their unmodified form please read Death Note and Another Note. I merely borrow them for my own use to amuse people and not for any financial gain whatsoever. I will return them relatively undamaged.

A/N; Right, this chapter was at one point beta'd then I decided alot of it needed rewriting. So it hasn't been completely beta'd by Virtualdraconium and therefore any mistakes are mine and mine alone. She can't have them they are mine. (Cue Seagulls from Finding Nemo.)

A/N: If anyone is wondering why it is called Death Note letters it is because I was once very bored and had the idea of trying to find something from Death Note related to each letter of the alphabet, this is where my chapter headings come from, and I try to include the item/theme in the chapter. It was originally going to be a one chapter story about apples, but then I was hit by a plot line. By the way the Gone in the original story relates to the abduction of Misa etc.

A/N: If anyone wants me to write what L did at Wammy's let me know, I should be able to come up with something.

* * *

G is for Gone

Light stretched, and the world encroached upon his mind again as he awoke. The revelations of the day before needed no gradual wind up to be remembered, they were the rude revelations that jumped upon you immediately upon waking. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, a second later he glanced at the clock. It was 11 o'clock in the morning already he had slept past his alarm completely, just another thing to add to his list off bad things! He scrambled out of bed and shoved on a pair of smart trousers and a white shirt. He decided against shoes, they would take too long. He needed to talk to L, he _needed_ to tell L everything, the longer he had to take to get there the less likely he was going to be able to; the reaction L was going to have was already making him feel even more ill than he was. He raced up to the investigation room and came to a staggering stop; his brain froze for a few seconds as he realised L wasn't there. It was almost unthinkable when L was working on a big case. He rode the elevator up to the top floor, perhaps L was taking a break up there.

The doors slid open and he screamed. The scream echoed round the room, the sound coming from the primal depths of Light's soul. His throat constricted and his blood ran cold, he was looking directly down the barrel of a gun. Down the barrel of an extremely large .45 calibre weapon that was just an inch from his forehead. The final pillar supporting Light's mental state collapsed.

"Yo Kira," Mello said taking a bite of chocolate, the crack echoing in the room. At the sound of the crack Light flinched and jerked back, the words barely registering on his addled brain. He dove for the lift controls. He collapsed to the floor of the lift as the descent began, fear overwhelming him. He only had one coherent thought left in his mind as the lift stopped, **he had to hide.** Deep in the recesses of his mind a small quiet voice asked, _where was L_? He dived into a disused room and sat with his head in his hands, the events of the last few days causing a complete breakdown. All he knew was he needed L, and this thought caused even more confusion.

…

A half an hour after the unfortunate gun incidence L arrived back at the complex. It was time Light was informed of the recent occurrences, L wanted to know his opinion and the sooner he knew about the move the better, he didn't want to shock Light in his slightly fragile state. L knew he was gradually becoming truly aware of what he had done; he didn't want that process hindered. He had to admit he _liked_ the man, he felt slightly uncomfortable at that notion, almost as if he had slightly _lied_ to himself.

He was met by a very worried looking Mello. The lack of any chocolate in his hands made L begin to worry too.

"Light's missing," Mello said quickly, he had a horrible feeling things were about to get quite bad.

"How did that happen?" L asked attempting to stay calm, after all the building was quite large, and Light was always going for walks to make a change from the gym. This attempt at calm was destroyed as Mello looked away, trying unsuccessfully to look small, instead of trying to answer. Instead it was left to Matt, who had stood surreptitiously a long way away from the others.

"Mello decided the best way to greet the guy was to point a gun in his face," Matt said no games console or cigarette in his hands, he was taking this very seriously. For several seconds there was absolute silence. Then L straightened up to his full height and his hands moved out of his jeans pockets quickly fisting. He glared at Mello.

"WHAT," he shouted. It wasn't a particularly loud shout, but it didn't have to be. For the first time in his life L was angry, not just angry he was livid. He grabbed Mello by the collar and pulled him close.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" L said, the emotion in his voice terrifying the three occupants in the room; even Watari was scared by this outburst.

"Is it entirely sensible to point a gun into the face of someone who is not just emotionally unstable, but has developed a phobia of guns?" L whispered his voice full of ice.

"What?" Mello croaked through the strangle hold, trying to lean back.

"I am sure you remember from the case notes I sent you." L paused here to let that sink in. "That his own father held a pistol to his head and pulled the trigger, and the most pacifistic of the investigation team fired on him twice." With each passing word L's voice was sounding more and more deadly. Suddenly he let go of Mello and head towards the lift, he had to find Light, he only hoped that he was able to help him. He rode up towards the investigation room eternally thankful for the GPS tracking chip he had made Light agree to.

…

Light stirred from his position as he heard someone coming along the corridor towards the room he was in. They had found him. He positioned himself by the door prepared to defend himself, gladdened that he had left the lights off. As the door opened he punched the individual in the head, who then went flying the handle of the door in his hand, which Light's mind vaguely registered as the door closed with a click. Then a bare foot connected with his face and he focused on defending himself, replying with a kick of his own. A sharp thrust of his assailants' leg directly to his knee with the gunshot wound had Light crumpling to the floor in pain. A body landed on top of him pinning him to the floor. He struggled to get free.

"Light-kun." The apparition above him said the voice unusually harsh. The voice immediately registered in his mind. The obviously _worried_ recognisable voice

"L?" he croaked and as the shadowy figure nodded Light relaxed. L noticed this and got off him, the dam broke.

"I'm so sorry," Light said his voice slightly high pitched as he began to cry for the first time in years.

"Bruises heal Light-kun," L said leaning against the wall, noticing that the door appeared to have broken, the pieces scattered on the floor definite proof. He was determined to sound light hearted.

"Well I apologise for them as well, but I am sorry for _everything_," Light began beginning to rock on the spot again. L watched Light silently as Light began to apologise through his tears for everything he had done while being Kira, his eyes full of grief. The grief in Light's eyes as his breath hitched, and he stammered over the names and his deeds, cut deeply into L's heart. He had never expected this. Gradually Lights words began to slow, and L saw with clarity the moment when Light realised with full lucidity what he had done. Light dived for the door he couldn't bear to sit in the silence of L's full judgement like this. L moved after him and caught Light's arm as he struggled with the broken door.

"Get away from me," Light said heatedly knocking L's arm away as he turned towards him Light's sadness turning momentarily into red hot anger. Then he saw L's face. There shining clearly, even in the dim light of the room, were tears. He collapsed to the floor. L followed him down, even as his arms encircled Light. Light's hands fisted into L's white shirt the material quickly becoming damp from fresh tears. In between his sobs Light was gasping, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over, and then with slightly more hysteria,

"Why didn't you let them execute me?"

"Light-kun," L said quietly. Light was so deep into his erratic emotions he barely noticed his name.

"Light," L said far more forcefully, pushing the shaking man slightly away, one hand coming up to Light's chin to hold his head firmly in place. This got Light's attention, he froze staring at L.

"I forgive you, and I _couldn't_ let them execute you." As he said this Light exhaled sharply and L leaned forward and captured Light's mouth with his own. L, shocked at his own actions in taking supposed advantage of Light in such a situation, pulled away seconds later. Light was staring at him again, his eyes _definitely_ much more focused. Then Light pulled L towards him and their lips met once more. For a few minutes all that mattered to both of them was the other.

After this they sat next to each other in silence, an exhausted Light with his head on L's shoulder. Then slowly at first, but with increasing confidence L began to tell Light of his dealings with Naomi Misora, his hand holding firmly onto Light's. They both gradually unloaded their burdens onto the other. Every so often their feelings grew so tense that they had to reaffirm how they felt for each other.

…

While this new relationship was forming the other occupants of the building began their search for the now vanished pair. They covered floor after floor moving down into the lower floors and eventually the basement levels that could only be reached by stairs. It was immediately obvious which room the pair were in by the lack of a door handle, where a door handle should have been.

"L, Light?" Watari called knocking on the door.

"Yes Watari we are in here," L called pulling momentarily away from Light to affirm their presence. As the sound of the door being broken down echoed around the room he kissed Light very thoroughly and then whispered his true name in his ear. The timing was perfect and he was able to pull a stunned Light by the hand from the room, the tightening of Light's grip and the sudden decrease in distance between them told L all he needed to know. Light would never betray him, not now, not ever.

L heard a small laugh from behind him, as he nodded at Watari and then completely ignored the other two, on his way towards the stairs and eventually the lift. As the lift doors closed leaving Mello and Matt down there Light turned towards L.

"That was very cruel," he said his eyes bright, before leaning in close to L and adding the name, he had so recently learnt, under his breath. He then moved slightly away so he could laugh at the situation and in relief, so he didn't notice the sudden affect hearing his name whispered by Light had on L.

They arrived at the top floor the lights flickering on as they entered. As they sat down Light took L's hand, shocking Watari to his very core, but not as much as what was about to occur. L suddenly reached over and ruffled Light's hair with his free hand. And, contrary to usual behaviour Light just cocked and eyebrow and laughed as his free hand smoothed his hair down.

Then suddenly L's face became serious.

"I think it is time I told you of the details of the third murder." At this Light's gaze sharpened, his mind now back in full working order, courtesy of L. L quietly explained the details including the details of Wammy's house, this caused Light to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"So as you can see, the victim follows the second rule, being both an amnesiac and missing their entire face. It is very likely the victim was not intended to die; the time of the call and the morgues calculated time of death are two hours apart. I am sorry to say the British police do not live up to their usual standards in this case, due to the crowd control they were forced to perform nearby." As he said this L sounded more than slightly annoyed, he still couldn't believe it had taken them over two hours to respond to the call from the killer. He looked over at Light, was he bringing him back to the case too quickly? He felt Light's hand shake ever so slightly, but he was looking more in control every second. Then Light surprised him.

"Is it possible to trace back through world crime records and find out the history of this John Doe and his real name?" Light asked, his determination coming back, everything was going to be all right, L hadn't thrown him away L had forgiven him and saved him from death. He had the chance at redemption, he would take it.

"That would be possible Light," L said his free thumb coming up to his mouth in thought going over the possible plans.

"However it would require a lot more information than we have, a search of the criminal databases of the world with what we have would be possible, but not within the time span we have," L said finally looking sideways at Light his brow furrowed. He had done such searches before, but a search was always much easier with the suspects name and origin country. After all there were a lot of crimes committed and processed into the databases every day.

"So what would you suggest?" Light said completely out of ideas.

"We move the operation to Japan and coordinate with the police force there to keep all the suspects under surveillance."

At this Light looked like a rabbit in the headlights his head shaking vigorously from side to side for a moment.

"No, I know where they are based I don't want to go back there," Light said hurriedly.

"Light," L said quietly his grip on the man's hand tightening, "We have to go there if the investigation is to move forward. I will be there to protect you if that is what you are worried about." Light sighed and slumped forwards.

"No L, I am not worried about what this serial killer has planned. I am worried about meeting my father again, I don't think I could face him."

"Whatever made you think I was talking about protecting you from the serial killer?" L murmured. Light's head jerked round to look at him obviously he was quite stunned, L laughed.

* * *

A/N; I may be moving them to fast, but it just seemed to work right, and so here we have a mostly recovered Light. I say mostly as you can never know with a brain like his.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note and associated characters, even if I wish I did. I do not write this story for money or any gain except for lovely reviews.

A/N; As usual this chapter has been beta'd by the lovely Virtualdraconium without whom my grammar mistakes would be many and varied and I would make character mistakes that may have caused reader anger.

A/N; I apologise for the delay between chapters, but I hope that the length of this chapter more than makes up for the time gap. I will endeavour to post more regularly. Thank you for reading.

* * *

H is for Heirs

Before Light had time to react to this most recent of surprises from L, the lift doors opened again revealing an embarrassed Mello being prodded out by a now smoking Matt. He raised his hand, his cigarette balanced between index and middle fingers, as a salute to the two men on the sofa, before glancing at the blonde haired man in front of him, the glower that was trying to burn through the floor made him sigh slightly.

"Go on Mello," Matt said taking a drag, "do what I said."

"But my chocolate," Mello said, obviously very disgruntled.

"You will get it back later, but don't expect me to stop rationing it for months," Matt responded, looking frankly uninterested at Mello's plight. Much to L's surprise Mello slumped and approached them. Mello's subsequent apology to Light, while not the most eloquent speech in the world, was honestly meant and heartfelt, he really hadn't meant to traumatise the guy… well not that much anyway. Light and L exchanged a glance, the look in L's eyes clearly stating that it was up to Light what happened next. Light slowly stood up and held out a hand.

"Apology accepted, _this_ time," Light said as they shook hands, albeit briefly. Only L could see how carefully Light was hiding his apprehension and fear. He wondered briefly how tenuous Light's new found sanity was, oh well, at least he was learning now, and if he could forgive Mello for his stupidity he was not about to hold a grudge against Mello. Who knew, perhaps that had been the best way of making Light think clearly?

"Now who are these people?" Light said, turning to L as he sat back down, shortly followed by Mello onto the opposite sofa.

"My heirs Mello and Matt," L said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he gestured at the two in question.

"Your heirs?" Light said dumbfounded his gaze moving between them as Matt came over and sat down.

"Yes my heirs, my successors as it were. They are the top students from Wammy's as I have already told you, but Wammy's has another purpose. This hidden purpose is to find a person who can take over if I die; in this case a pair of people to replace me."

"Well that is horribly logical," Light said, he was not about to ask why it was necessary, it was a stupid question considering his past desires in that regard. Then he had a thought.

"How exactly do you judge who is the right choice?" Light said.

"It used to be based solely on IQ scores and grades, but unfortunately it led to rather harsh competition, beyond what was healthy, and meant that someone entirely unsuitable for freelance criminal investigation was put in pole position." At this Mello snorted.

Silence descended in the room as Light thought this through, punctuated by the sounds emanating from the Nintendo DS in Matt's hands from where he sat next to Mello. This earned him a small glower from Mello who was still chocolate-less. Light glanced at L, he was unsure how to proceed, and he had no points of small talk he could make. After all he had been here for the past 2 months and before that he'd been in jail, and, apart from the case, he had no idea what was happening out in the rest of the world. _Of cours_e, he thought to himself, _I could always enthuse about the makings of chocolate cake_. He stifled a laugh at how this would upset Mello and would probably get him some stern and beseeching looks from L. Before he could however L began to speak again.

"Would you both join us in this investigation? I could use two investigators where we are going who are not bound by the local law," L said finally looking over at the now gobsmacked pair. He smiled slightly, he was always surprised by the Wammy's house kids reaction to him, particularly these two.

"Can I take this silence as an affirmative?" L continued. This was eventually punctuated by the furious nodding from the two teenagers who were grinning broadly. He got up to leave, his computer gear needed packing he was not about to leave his system here. It did not surprise him that Light followed him, by the look on his face the future had dawned on him again. As the lift doors opened Mello asked,

"Erm, just were exactly are we going?" It surprised Mello that this hadn't crossed his mind earlier.

"The case notes should have arrived on your laptop by now Mello," L said as he got into the lift, "If you can't work it out from there I will be severely disappointed." He looked across at Matt as he chose the floor, the guy was stifling a laugh his hand over his mouth.

"Though by the look on Matt's face he already knows," L laughed as the lift doors slid across. Light looked across at him just as confused as Mello, just what had Matt managed to find out? Then L noticed his gaze and the confusion on Lights face and began laughing even harder.

"Light, your face has become so easy to read." Light blinked, his mind absorbing this information; he had no idea why it was relevant. L shook his head slightly.

"Every time I mention going to Japan you go ashen and look as if you have lost at least half your blood," L said looking completely serious now, "Matt, surprisingly, is very good at reading people, while Mello is very good at causality and evidence finding. Together they are quite a pair. Don't tell them this, but when they worked on some of my older cases for practice, well, _when_ they worked properly, they were just as fast as I was at solving them."

"What's my silence worth?" said Light, smiling; he had to wind L up just a little bit, even now. L turned towards him.

"Oh I think I can make it worth your while," L said, eyes focused on the ceiling, his thumb at the edge of his mouth. Typical L pose, Light thought, finding it surprisingly endearing. Then it wasn't quite as endearing as L's gaze fell back to him and he stalked towards him. He backed away, quickly colliding with the wall of the lift. L's mouth pressed against his, claiming him so forcefully that, if the lift hadn't already been moving, Light would have sworn he was falling.

L's body pressed up against his, his hands grabbing Light's as they'd moved up to grab L's shirt, and pinned him back to the wall. This hadn't been the reaction Light had been expecting, but he didn't mind, he gave himself over to L, letting him plunder his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed of their own volition. He groaned, he couldn't help that either, he didn't know how, but whenever L had kissed him today he had wanted to fall down to the floor like a puddle of jelly, a reaction that would not be good around L, part of his brain told him.

Then, all conscious thought left his brain for the second time that day as L's knee pushed Light's legs apart and L moved, if possible, even closer. L ground into him as his mouth moved from Light's mouth to worry away at his neck, his teeth coming oh so slightly into play. He sucked, and Light's eyes flew open above him as the reasoning behind L's machinations dawned on his addled mind. His mind spun into operation as he thought of going back to Japan, and meeting his _father_, with a hicky. He struggled to get free and then his legs nearly buckled. L's knee had been in just the right place to remove all desire for freedom from Light, he gave in.

His timing had been perfect. As L pulled away from Light a few minutes later, his task complete, the lift doors opened and a small ding noise resounded in the silence of the lift punctuated only by the small breathless gasps from Light. As he released Light's hands he bestowed a small chaste kiss on Light's forehead, before moving swiftly out of the lift hearing a slight thump as Light finally crumpled to the floor that his legs had been yearning for. He turned back and leaned his head back into the lift one hand on the door to keep it open.

"Coming Light?" L asked acting all innocent, though very grateful that his own jeans were quite baggy, he liked making Light lose control, lose all control in fact, quite a great deal. The person in question got shakily to his feet, and if looks could have at least mildly wounded, Light's glare at L would have done so. He followed L wordlessly down the corridor to their rooms, he was not going to say anything about what had just happened as his hand came up to the glowing red mark on his neck and rubbed it slightly, his trousers would need changing of course, because they were now heavily creased of course… yes, because of the creases.

"Light, why are you continuing to follow me?" L said sounding amused.

"Well, we are packing up our things now yes?" Light said his mind still focused elsewhere.

"Then why have you walked past your room?" L said swiftly, entering his own room and closing the door, his laughter audible back out in the corridor. Light spun round and marched back to his room aghast, how _was_ L managing to do this to him? Where was his pride? And why was he not really that upset about it? As he sorted himself out he only hoped that he would have recovered enough by the time they arrived in Japan.

Once he had packed everything Light knew there was only one thing left to do, he had to call Ryuk and tell him where they were going. He had all the apples from his special apple storage drawer for special L pranking occasions out ready to entice Ryuk to, at least, appear. He had no idea how this was supposed to work, but apparently seeing as he still owned the Death Note, Ryuk would know, after all Ryuk had confessed he always knew where the Death Note was, but was never enticed to tell Light this (one of L's other deals with Ryuk).

"Ryuk?" he called softly, finding this vaguely embarrassing even if there was no-one else in the room. This was ridiculous surely he was miles away.

"Lightoo," Ryuk exclaimed cheerfully, suddenly appearing in the room, his cheerfulness caused by the sheer number of apples he was presented with, a number that swiftly began diminishing. He was glad to be back here again. He had been contemplating going back to the Shinigami Realm, he had become so lost for company to talk to. The Shinigami realm though had lost quite a bit of its lure since his time down on Earth. Particularly when it came to apples, in fact mostly it was about the apples, but at least there were people he could talk to, like Rem back in the Shinigami Realm.

"We are moving back to Japan," Light told him feeling relieved that what Ryuk had told him was actually correct, he had been worrying that Ryuk had told him the trick, just to wind him up.

"Why?" Ryuk asked, not looking up from the apples.

"To observe the suspects more closely. Considering where in Japan we are going I expect you are going to be very entertained by upcoming events." When Light eventually told Ryuk which part of Japan they were going to Ryuk laughed long and loud, Light had been right, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Light stared, he knew L had said he had his own transport, and getting to Japan would be no problem, but still. He glanced at Matt and Mello; they both seemed equally awestruck so at least he wasn't the only one kept in the dark. L, it seemed, had a private jet, a Boeing 732 if Light's knowledge held him in good stead, if he was right it had cost at least at least 38 million British pounds, he hadn't wanted to convert the price into Yen, it had been staggering enough. He followed the rest slowly up the walkway shaking his head slightly at the obvious sounds of delight as the other two passengers explored the aircraft.

He moved into the opulent, but sophisticated interior, which was L-less. Light thought that it was quite strange that L wasn't present; he had left more than half an hour before they had. There was a small cough from behind him and he spun round, Watari was standing behind him holding a few bags of luggage. Light hastily moved out of the way, and as the two others known to be present in the plane began competing on the Wii with much hilarity, both Light and Watari shared a 'tch, children' look.

"Would you care to go along to the cockpit Light," Watari said placing the items he had brought in a cupboard. At his word Light suddenly knew where L was and what was about to happen.

"Does he have a licence?" Light asked, remembering the helicopter.

"No," Watari said smiling, "This was a recent acquisition."

Light headed along to the front of the plane, managing to successfully avoid the battling pair. The sight of L sitting at the main controls of the plane did not surprise Light in the least when he entered the cockpit. L glanced up at him and smiled before gesturing that Light should occupy the co-pilots chair. Gingerly Light took the seat and stared at the array of controls. He was about to ask L just why he was planning to fly something this big without a licence, (which probably meant he hadn't had any lessons), when L started talking over his head set radio in a language that Light failed to understand a word of, and, to Light's mounting unease, brought the plane up to full power and began to taxi along, quickly approaching a runway.

"Are you sure you can pilot this thing?" Light asked as the radio became silent, his nerves obvious in his voice.

"Of course Light," L said as the plane came up to full power, "Why? Are you in doubt about my capabilities?"

Light didn't answer, in his opinion _anyone_ who attempted to pilot such a large metal flying object, full of fuel, without a licence, was just asking for the laws of physics to notice them; he rather liked being alive, in one piece and with no burns. He resisted the urge to close his eyes though, as the plane launched into the air and climbed to its designated height. He looked over at L, he seemed to be almost lazily using the controls, a small smile on his face as he set the plane on course and finally switched to autopilot. Light looked at the view through the cockpit window in an attempt to work out which desert they had been inhabiting, all was in vain however, as the view below them was just seemingly endless miles of sand dunes.

"Just why did you want me up here to suffer your piloting?" Light asked, looking over at L, his legs crossing and resting his head on his hand, his elbow resting on his knee.

"The law of this country dictated that there should be a co-pilot present at take-off," L said pulling off the headset.

"But I can't fly a plane!" Light said aghast.

"But _they_ didn't know that," L said smiling, "and there is a properly licensed pilot waiting in the rear cabin to take over now."

Light glared at him, of course he should have expected this, just because they had become a couple didn't mean that other aspects of their relationship had changed though, he wasn't about to let L get the upper hand, he hadn't before and he wouldn't now. He got up and moved out into the main cabin, but not before tousling L's hair into an even messier state while saying:

"And you called _me_ the childish and immature one. You have a much bigger need to play, and with much bigger toys than I ever did, even as a child."

He was followed by an amused L, the fact that L always seemed unflappable annoyed Light immensely.

…

Light sighed as he sank into a chair; the flight had been so long and very tiring at times. Particularly when Mello had beaten Matt on whatever game they'd been playing, and Mello had stood there for several minutes open mouthed and then closely checked over an equally gobsmacked Matt to see if he was still who he said he was. Light smiled, despite the most horrific of first impressions, he found the camaraderie between Matt and Mello quite touching, they seemed to trust each other implicitly and certain things they did seemed to hint that Mello wanted to protect Matt from the dangers of the world. He was beginning to hope that the relationship between L and himself gained some of that trust; he refused to think about how it had formed. That was in the past, now he just had to prove himself in the future. His resolution failed when L came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, his words chilling him to the bone.

"The representative from the police force is coming over. I will be meeting him in person as it is someone we both know... Light; it's your father."

L felt Light tense and tightened his grip, he bent down so his mouth was level with Light's ear, "It will be alright, I am here." Light sighed, he was going to believe L, he didn't want to think about what could happen.

* * *

Soichiro stared up at the foyer of the new investigation building, it was smaller than the last one, but the feeling of power coming from it was excessive. He couldn't quite believe that L had returned to Japan and someone was bringing up the Kira case again. He wordlessly followed Watari into the lift, and, as the doors opened on the required floor, his body jerked suddenly in shock, his son was here. L had brought Light with him. When had Light been released from prison? Why had L done that and not told him? He didn't want to see Light again for a long time. He couldn't understand why his own flesh and blood had done something so vulgar and obscene. He realised he had automatically followed Watari out into the room. His mind was slightly derailed at the sight of two teenagers sprawled on a nearby sofa obviously intent on watching the proceedings. It dawned on him that L was watching him intently, a customary plate adorned with cake in one hand.

"Ah Yagami-san, it is good to see you again," L said, rising and moving to grasp the older man's hand in a surprisingly warm handshake.

"L, it will be an honour working with you again," Soichiro replied bowing.

"I would prefer it if you called me David Mattherson from now on, and Light-" he said, trying to get Soichiro to even look at Light, his lack of response to his son was worrying, "-should be referred to as Lucien Shawshank." Only at the mention of this alias did Soichiro turn towards Light and say quite formally,

"Ah Lucien Shawshank, it is nice to meet you."

Soichiro turned away, no apparent recognition of Light appearing on his face. At this L inwardly groaned, in all his wisdom he hadn't expected such a reaction from Soichiro. He had expected more understanding from the man. L didn't dare glance at Light.

"Yagami-san I would greatly appreciate it if the Japanese police force help me in this matter; and to that end I would like the old task force reformed to aid me in the same ways as before, it will be far more efficient and effective than going through Watari to a group of police officers who may not trust me, which has been the case before."

"Of course Mattherson-san, I am sure they would be most eager to aid you again. Is there anything else I can do at this time?" Soichiro said calmly.

"No, I believe that will be all for now," L said, his face now his usual mask, a stark contrast that was very evident to the other people present in the room, but not to Soichiro.

Soichiro bowed and turned around, briskly heading for the elevator to begin his task, Watari moving ahead of him.

L risked a glance at Light; he was shaking, his hands were fisted so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms, despair etched on his features, his eyes fixed on the back of his retreating father.

"Otou-san," Light suddenly called harshly, as the lift doors closed, moving forward, his hand raised beseechingly. It was clear to all that Soichiro had pointedly looked away, his face darkening.

Light sank to his knees, his heart clenching in his chest, he had truly lost his family then, what he had feared the most about his return home had come true. He felt close to tears again, his breath coming in sharp gasps, when leather clad arms suddenly encircled him, his view blocked suddenly by Mello as he embraced him. The shock of such an unexpected action brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up at Mello's unusually sad face. He could feel L approaching then, he could almost feel L's worry for him radiating out into the room as he stood behind him.

"Why?" Light asked, still looking at Mello as he felt L's fingers entwine themselves in the back of his hair and his thumb begin to stroke the nape of his neck.

"'Why'?" Mello repeated quietly, before sighing and pulling away slightly, "Well, I know what it's like to be abandoned by your own family." At this Mello stood up abruptly and grabbed the chocolate bar from Matt's outstretched hand. Light looked at Mello closely as he stood and saw that the guy looked close to tears himself, Matt was already distracting Mello though with something on his console and Mello seemed to be quickly recovering.

"That's why I would never split them up." L said quietly from behind him, "they need each other too much." The great protectiveness that L felt for all the people he knew and cared for registered in Light's mind, and he startled the great man by suddenly turning and embracing him tightly, resting his head on a white shirt clad shoulder.

"Are you alright now Light?" L asked a few minutes later, one hand moving in lazy circles on Light's back.

"I think so," Light murmured into L's shoulder finally smiling, "I just wish I didn't keep breaking down like this, it's embarrassing."

"Just as long as you don't get any important documents or equipment wet when you do so Light, I wont mind," L said chuckling. At this Light tried to glare at him as he used to in the past, but ended up laughing as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Death note Not mine. I merely borrow them for a non-profit goal. Unless of course you count reviews. I like getting those for this story.

A/N; As for my other chapters it is beta'd by Virtualdraconium who managed to sort out a piece of complete gibberish I had written. The sentence is no longer gibberish.

A/N; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

I is for Investigation

For the third time that morning, and more than he could count over the past three days, Light felt like screaming "I am not Kira anymore!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone from the investigation team, it seemed, had the same view about him as his own father, Aizawa just downright ignored him and, when ever their gazes had chance to meet, his had passed right through Light as if he didn't exist. Mogi had spoken to him, but it had been in the same tone as his father. The only one out of the group who seemed remotely normal around him was Matsuda, the man who had shot him twice; he had actually referred to Light as Light until the others had feigned slight ignorance over this slip.

The only, slight, positive that seemed to have arisen from returning to Japan was an apparently diehard friendship from Mello, and with his friendship came Matt's as well. This had meant that while his day was filled with so much sorrow and frustration, his evenings were actually quite enjoyable, particularly when playing Uno with Mello and L (he was still surprised L had agreed to play so readily). He and Mello cheated quite blatantly and ganged up on the detective, both of them finding it quite unnaturally funny while L glowered at the two, this of course had led to Light revealing all about the pranks he had pulled on L, which had set Mello off laughing again, his head thrown back over the headrest of the sofa. Matt had merely graced his tales with a small glance up and a smile from whatever he had occupied himself with at the time.

Light smiled as he remembered how L had got him back for the cheating, the hicky that had been a red mark on his neck before now glowed with a new "notice me" vigour, barely covered by the collar of his shirt. It had not gone unnoticed by the investigation team. At least they had got past the irrational revulsion the police had had to the use of Ryuk to track the most likely suspects in the group of lawyers. In terms of legality it had the same standing as L's use of FBI agents had when Light himself had been under surveillance. Ryuk had not helped the proceedings at all by his need to great each member of the squad again by popping up in front of them so his face appeared in their vision not three inches from their face. Light hadn't the desire to entice him to stop either, considering the victims treatment of him, in fact he was rather enjoyed Ryuk's presence when he didn't have to worry about his Kira percentage anymore, the Shinigami could be quite entertaining... particularly when he decided to stalk Aizawa round the room as the man had talked on the phone, mimicking his movements.

He was brought out of his reverie by the despondent voice of Matsuda.

"Did you want a cup of tea or something?"

Ahh, it seemed the others had turned Matsuda into the dogsbody again.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Light replied getting up from his seat, "I'll come help you, L probably wants more cake as well, so there will be too much for one person to carry." At this L turned and smiled at Light, nodding happily.

Matsuda looked shocked for a second then smiled in acquiescence.

"How many want tea and how many want coffee?" Light asked as they entered the kitchen, flicking on the lights.

"They all want tea this morning," Matsuda replied filling up the kettle.

"Hmm, did you ask Matt and Mello," Light asked curious.

"No they scare me," Matusda replied, laughing slightly at his response.

"I felt the same way when I first met them," Light said smiling, "but they grow on you with time. Matt will want coffee, he _always_ wants coffee, and Mello wouldn't mind either as long as something chocolate was served with it. If you want him to be your friend forever give him a proper hot chocolate." All the while he was saying this he was rifling through the contents of the fridge bringing out biscuits and finally a large Strawberry cheesecake. He placed it on the work surface next to the cups that Matsuda had retrieved from a cupboard. As he did Matsuda looked at him with an uncommon amount of seriousness.

"I apologise for the others' behaviour Light," Matsuda said quietly, "Though you have to understand how difficult it is for them. They can hardly change the way they act just because L says you can be trusted now. However I believe L more than they were ever prone to." At this Matsuda held out his hand.

"I hope that we can get on Light, I want to give you a second chance, because if L believes in you now, how can anyone else not?"

Light took the offered hand and shook it looking at Matsuda with a slightly bemused expression.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Light whispered.

"I think I can guess," Matsuda replied, giving him a peculiarly knowing) look, something Light had never seen from him before.

They finished preparing the refreshments; the care with which Light served up a generous helping of the cheesecake onto a plate of its own and adorned it with extra strawberries was not unnoticed by Matsuda.

…

L glanced up from his computer as Light and Matsuda re-entered and smiled as he saw the cheesecake, he had no idea how Light managed to make the exact type of cake he was craving every day. His smile widened as Light managed to stroke his hair, without anyone seeing, as he put the cake down in front of him; apparently Light was feeling better.

He then watched in amusement as Light ushered Matsuda towards Mello. Matsuda then nervously handed Mello a cup of very black tea, he was rewarded by a winning smile from Mello, who then thanked him politely. L shook his head; Mello could be so congenial when he wanted to be.

L stabbed the cheesecake as he turned back to the case; at the rate negotiations were going they would not be able to stop the next murder. His mind wandered back over the Kira case, had the Japanese police taken this long to respond to his requirements before? He could only assume that the delay was being caused by half the suspects being the regional police force's prosecuting lawyers for high ranking cases. This fact would have unfortunately brought many bureaucrats in to block his path. They seemed to never understand the meaning of Justice, they always tried to bend everything to their desires not the evidence. Of course the treatment Light was receiving was not helping his mood either, couldn't the task force see that Light was trying to change? It wasn't as if L was ever going to let Light operate back in the real world away from some form of surveillance. He may have found he had feelings for Light, but he wasn't about to let them cloud his mind to the truth, Light could not be trusted 100 percent, though at the moment L was starting to change his mind about that.

…

As the investigators filed out L came to an abrupt decision, he would have to begin surveillance without them, after all no-one was going to see the Shinigami. If he left it any longer someone else could be murdered and Ryuk may loose interest in the deal. He smiled past his thumb as Matsuda turned and gave Light a small wave as he left.

Light sat there carefully observing L, he knew L was finalising a plan. Therefore he was not at all surprised when L called over to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, would you begin the observation of the lawyers Light told you about. It would be appreciated if you were circumspect in revealing the information around anyone except Light and I." There was a sound of annoyance from both Matt and Mello.

"Of course if Matt and Mello are both here they can be informed as well."

Suddenly something dawned on Light, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"How are Matt and Mello able to see Ryuk?" he said, looking at L.

"I sent the remaining Death Note to them Light, it would not have been beneficial for you to forget everything, but I did not want the notebook anywhere near you," L said calmly. Light nodded in understanding; that was the logical thing to have done. During this Ryuk had silently exited the room, after all this was for apples, and anyway, considering what he had heard of the lawyers from Light and L's conversation these would be very interesting humans indeed.

...

Ryuk bobbed upside down along the corridor following three of the lawyers, one was female and the lettering that hovered above her head stated her name to be Jessica Anderson, she however wasn't the most interesting of the group. No, she expressed her views most heatedly, but considering her time was spent between work and kids, it was unlikely she had time to sit down and carefully plan out mass murder. Ryuk was now becoming quite interested in the man to the far left listening quietly to the heated debate going on over the next prosecution case. He bore a startling resemblance in his habits to Light in how he acted around people and his sheer fastidiousness in cleanliness and general appearance.

He flipped down from his position and floated along in front of the guy, his face mere inches from the unaware man. Ryuk shook his head and laughed slightly as he moved away, no this man didn't remind him of Light, he reminded him much more of the person Light had been until recently, this man seemed rather like Kira. All without the aid of a Death Note too, humans really were so interesting. He pondered over whether to tell the two most kind apple providers in his life... Yes, that would be good, L would probably give him more apples and the look on Light's face would be most interesting.

He switched his gaze to the last of the group, sighing along with the others in the room when the guy managed to spill coffee down himself; this led Ryuk to seriously doubt this guy could do anything successfully. He moved back to the unemotional rock that was his now most likely target; he had a strange feeling that this must be the one the others were looking for. He yawned as the meeting began and swiftly exited before heading back to the investigation tower his thoughts drifting to apples.

He decided that today it was the turn of Mello to be surprised by his entrance, he had already tried to surprise L and Light, but annoyingly both times they had shared a 'look' before interrogating him between apples. He was beginning to think these guys were demonic as a team, it was scary how they would anticipate each others questions and ask the next question right on the heels of the last leaving the shinigami no room to think or to give obtuse answers.

...

Ryuk was severely disappointed if he thought that his entrance would surprise Mello. He rose through the sofa and attempted a good "Boo" or something of the sort and ended up with a gun in his face and the whispered word "Bang" from Mello as he entered. Almost as if his target had expected his arrival there. What was worse was, as he huffed in disappointment, the normally game obsessed friend of Mello's looked up from his game and then began laughing uproariously apparently finding the antics quite amusing.

Apparently Mello couldn't see what was funny with the situation as he was glaring at Matt with his 'explain' look. Surprisingly Matt instead turned his gaze towards Light.

"I believe I have won our bet Light-kun," Matt replied through his laughter, his attempt to stop derailed as he saw the aghast look on Light's face. Intrigued L looked over at Light.

"What did you bet Light?" L asked amused.

"Tomorrow Light is not allowed to wear a suit," Matt said before the stricken Light could reply, "also I believed I stipulated that he must dress in the same attire of the Greatest Detective in the World."

Any thoughts that Light had on the recent situation were lost as Mello first sniggered his gaze fixed on Light before laughing long and loud; then rose and tousled Matt's hair causing the man to blush before sitting very close to him as Matt restarted his game his grin super-glued in place.

L decided now was the best time to regain control of the situation before Ryuk gave up and came back at some other time for more easy to obtain apples.

"What do you have to report?"

"Only that I think Kira still has at least one ardent fan," Ryuk said guffawing, not noticing in his amusement the sudden flinch of Light's shoulders this caused.

"What do you mean Ryuk?" L asked continuing on determinedly, Light could be taken care of afterwards, and he could only deal with one thing at a time at the moment.

One of the lawyers you asked me to follow has a remarkable semblance in his attitude to the guy, and the way he looks at others is exactly the same." Ryuk replied managing to say more but reveal precisely nothing.

"Ryuk," L sighed, one hand absentmindedly playing with the sugar cubes, "_Who_ exactly are you on about?"

"Mikami Teru."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; Death Note ain't mine... Sniff... but this particular story line is. I do this for no profit except the joy of reviews.

A/N; Beta'd most kindly by Virtualdraconium.

* * *

J is for Justice

L stared down at the list in front of him, he had never quite believed that Light's plan to use Ryuk to investigate for possible suspects out of the original fifty would have worked, but it had. He glanced momentarily at the display of apple eating from said shinigami that was stunning Mello and Matt. It was amusing to see people watch the shinigami eat apples for the first time.

He glanced at the empty swivel chair next to him and smiled, he wondered when Light would be brave enough to appear. L had been kind enough to leave out a pair of his jeans and a freshly ironed white shirt for Light. Though he had left Light before he had got dressed, he couldn't bare to see Light so dejected… he corrected himself, _I just wanted to get out of the room before I burst out laughing._ He definitely didn't want to laugh in the face of someone who had made him such wonderful strawberry shortcake this morning. At this he took a bite from his recently neglected slice, his smile widening.

"He better not be attempting to pull a sicky," Matt murmured suddenly, his fingers pausing of his computer keys.

"He won't," L replied as he stabbed his cake again.

"No he's too much like me," Mello laughed, "His pride wont let him back out, even if it is his pride putting him in the situation in the first place."

It was at this point Light chose to appear. The lift doors opened and he tried to stalk in with his usual cool manner, but the casualness of his dress, and the fact that L's jeans hung quite low on his waist, completely ruined it. L watched him approach through his bangs, his eyes slipping from Light's face to further down his body. He licked his lips, for some reason Light looked quite delectable in what he was wearing.

Light stopped by his chair and stared at the three men already present in the room, daring them to say anything. As he stood there he saw Matt was trying very desperately not to laugh.

"What?" Light asked through gritted teeth. Matt was laughing too hard to reply and Mello just smiled enigmatically at him. Light turned on his heel lightly to stare at L.

"Light should look at the positioning of his hands," L said calmly pointing at said hands.

Light looked down, and then jerked in surprise. He had shoved his hands into his pockets in exactly the same manner as L, the slouch had also begun to form. He roughly pulled his hands out and smoothed the pockets down before collapsing into the swivel chair pulling the laptop into his lap so he could put his feet up, his bare feet up, after all he was being forced to dress like L and L had bare feet.

"Restless night again Light?" L murmured, noting how Light was sitting and the slightly tired look in Light's eyes.

"Yes L," Light said, smiling slightly over at L letting his inner pain show briefly. "I didn't realise coming back to Japan would be so hard."

Uncharacteristically L reached over and rested his hand on Light's, who surprisingly twisted his hand so he could tightly grab hold of it.

"I'll be alright," Light said finally, "I know that I have you."

L smiled at Light's confession, moving his chair closer so he could caress Light's cheek with his other hand. L gasped then as Light suddenly shifted and kissed L his fingers tightening their hold on L's hand. The kiss deepened as Light pulled L closer, Light dominating the kiss, he had surprised L that much. They suddenly pulled apart as one of Matt's game boxes collided with their heads.

"Get a room," Mello said his face graced with one of his trademark smirks seemingly oblivious to the death glare and pokes he was receiving from Matt, until the red head stole his chocolate and threw it across the room to join the game box.

"Hey," Mello said staring at Matt in shock before going to retrieve his chocolate. Matt gave no reply but turned back to what he was doing, not even acknowledging Mello as he replaced the thrown game box on the pile next to Matt.

…

When the police members of the investigation team arrived, the day continued much as usual none commenting on Light's attire, but with one major difference. Due to Ryuk's surveillance creating such a shorter list of names from the original suspects the police were now willing to enact their own surveillance. Though L doubted how much this would give them with only 6 days left until the next murder was likely to occur. He made sure to include the stipulation that the three most suspicious suspects from Ryuk's point of view, Mikami Teru, Hannah Constance and Martin Rodgers, had the most intensive surveillance. For some reason L felt very inclined to trusted Ryuk's observations, he knew it was slightly illogical, but for once he didn't care.

He enjoyed the look of shock on the police officers faces when he had produced the greatly shortened list. He had to work hard to hide a smile though as Matsuda's eyes flickered from the list to the shinigami that was now bobbing along the ceiling. He had always been warmed by his enthusiasm, and his reasoning abilities had obviously improved greatly in the past few months.

Suddenly Matsuda's gaze turned back to L his gaze expressing he knew what L had done. At this L found he couldn't suppress his childish side and winked at Matsuda and brought a finger to his lips. This caused Matsuda to start laughing, quickly having to turn this into a coughing fit, this merely earned him an annoyed look from the other officers.

As everyone returned to their assigned task, L brought up Matsuda's file and quickly found what his peers had stupidly overlooked. He then forwarded the files most relevant to this surprising revelation over to Matsuda's computer, along with an email describing the new tasks L would like him to do. He was surprised to receive a short email from Matsuda saying thank you in quite a heart felt manner. L was beginning to find he like being nice to people so often.

With the surveillance system to organise the team worked into the evening, Matsuda and Light bringing refreshments up from the kitchen, something which gave Matsuda ample time to laugh at Light's expense.

…

L flexed the fingers of one hand as he supervised the final camera installation for the surveillance. He was grateful the case was beginning to move forward; he found it so difficult to keep his motivation when a case stalled.

There was a sudden clattering sound from where Light sat and L turned to see Light's laptop finish it's descent to the floor. Before he had time to take this in Light began his slide from the chair as his elbow came off the armrest. L dove from his own position and caught Light just before he hit the ground. As he looked down at Light he let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, Light had just finally succumbed to sleep his eyes closed in deep slumber. As L rose to his feet with Light in his arms, the slumbering man snuggled closer to his form. L looked up from Light's face and saw that Soichiro had risen from his seat, his face a mask of worry, until L's gaze passed over him.

Wordlessly L headed towards the lift and towards the room he shared with Light. With difficulty he negotiated the door handle and staggered into the room. He paused in his activity to ensure Light was still asleep. Reassured he approached the bed and carefully laid Light down, before rummaging in a nearby cupboard for a blanket, which he spread tenderly over him. He smiled down at Light for a moment before heading back to the investigation room.

He was extremely surprised however to see Soichiro waiting for him in the corridor. The detective looked completely depressed. He silently motioned for Soichiro to follow him and led him down to the kitchen Light used for his baking.

"What do you want with me?" L asked as he went to rummage in the fridge, he knew Light always left him with an evening surprise of cake in there, and right now he could do with some.

"Why is Light here?" Soichiro asked bluntly.

"I would have thought you would have been happy to see your son," L said, as he hopped onto a stool. At this Soichiro could think of no reply, particularly with the gaze L was training on him.

"Your son may have been Kira," L said continuing to stare at Soichiro, "but in the past few months he has seen the error of his ways and I can tell you quite honestly that what he has done is tearing him up inside."

At L's words Soichiro sat shakily onto a stool, he hadn't realised his son had been feeling this way.

"I -," he began.

"Didn't realise?" L murmured stabbing at the slice of Lemon cake, "The least you could have done, upon seeing your son, was to talk to him. His use of the Death Note was completely logical considering his intelligence and interest in the law, particularly as the world provided him with no mental stimulation in any way. Unfortunate though it is, the Death Note gave your son a goal life couldn't. Though I now pride myself in being able to make him see his mistakes, and hope to ensure Light doesn't go through life in some form of mental coma."

Soichiro stared at L, the heated words coming from such a usually calm mind shaking him to his core.

"Would it be alright if I saw my son now," Soichiro asked quietly, his shame at his actions evident.

"Of course," L said smiling widely before abandoning his cake and pulling Soichiro by the hand out of the room. He marched the man to the door of the bedroom, opened the door and bodily pushed the man in.

...

Soichiro stood there in shock, his mind overwhelmed by L's statements and his actions. He walked slowly over to where Light was sleeping, the lines of worry that had graced the boys features decreasing as he slept. He sat down carefully next to his son, then brushed Light's hair away from his face.

"Light," Soichiro whispered, his throat constricting. The boy stirred and his eyes opened slightly to look up at him, then they widened.

"Otou-san," Light cried, sitting up his arms latching round his father's waist and did something the older man did not expect. Light burst into tears.

"Light, I'm so sorry," Soichiro said, his arms wrapping around his son.

"No, I am the one who should apologise, Otou-san," Light gasped, "though I don't think I could ever apologise enough."

…

Outside the room L smiled as he heard the conversation occurring in the bedroom, before heading back to the kitchen for his cake.

…

Back inside the room Soichiro was awkwardly trying to comfort his son.

"Light, the fact that you are so repentant for what you have done is enough for me. You will always be my dear son Light Yagami." He brought his son closer to him at the heart wrenching sob this caused Light. He sat there quietly as his son cried into his chest, silently crying his own tears for the way life had turned out for Light.

As Light's crying eased he laid his son back down onto the bed and covered him with the blanket once more. Light looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You need to sleep Light. We can talk more in the morning I promise."

Soichiro then startled himself by planting a small kiss on Light's forehead, but for smiling down at him and exiting the room. Behind him Light tried to rise and follow his father, but his fatigue and the release of so much stress had him quickly succumbing to slumber.

…

Soichiro was amazed to see L sat outside the door daintily eating a slice of cake. Without a word they walked back towards the investigation room.

"You really care for my son," Soichiro stated as the lift rose upwards.

"If I didn't," L said quietly, "he wouldn't be here."

"Does he know how much you fought the government to stop him from getting the Death penalty?" Soichiro asked.

"No, it would only upset him. He would think that was the reason this case was moving so slowly, he already blames himself for this case even occurring," L said his eyes fixed on his cake.

Soichiro said nothing, he felt L had more to say.

"It would not have served anyone to destroy the brilliant mind that was corrupted by the Death Note," L said quietly, "Killing him would have been more in line with revenge than with justice. There are more fruitful ways to make him atone." At this L smiled inspecting the piece of cake perched on the end of his fork.

"L, can I thank you for saving my son,"

"Not at all Yagami-san; I always considered Light to be the biggest victim of all."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine as I am sure my many disclaimers have made clear.

A/N; Wrote this to save my beta from boredom. I hope it worked Virtualdraconium.

**K is for Kira **

Light woke up feeling calmer and more relaxed than he had ever thought possible, he smiled as he felt a hand running through his hair. He cracked one eye open slightly to glance up at L, moving slightly into the touch to make sure L wouldn't stop.

"Good morning Light," L murmured, "I am sorry to wake you, but I find I don't want to work on the case without you there."

"I can think of worse ways to wake up," Light sighed, twisting round to kiss the hand that had been in his hair. He smiled into the hand as he heard L gasp, he decided to move things on further and took one of L's impossibly long fingers into his mouth and sucked it. He was no longer going to let L dominate this relationship. He smirked inwardly as L moaned loudly, he knew the detective hadn't had much physical contact, but his reaction was just so innocent. Had what had occurred in the lift been done by a complete novice? Light suddenly dreaded what would happen once L had some experience in such matters.

Light looked up at L, the intensity of L's gaze shocked him, it was predatory. He sucked the finger once more before holding L's hand and kissing down from his thumb and stopping when he could feel L's erratic pulse with his lips. He felt the captured hand twitch suddenly, and he felt inordinately happy that he had broken L's guard. He was completely unprepared for the hand that suddenly lifted the back of his head and brought him up into a kiss, his body lifted slightly off the bed by L. He brought his hands up to grip the shirt on L's back as he attempted to lean further into the kiss.

He moaned slightly as L broke away from him, and was immediately annoyed with himself for doing so. He glowered down at the bed as L moved off.

"As much as I would love to continue this," L murmured from his position at the end of the bed, "we are needed in the main room. Who knows what could be happening to those poor policemen with Mello in the room." Light nodded, he knew that L was right.

"Oh and if Light ever goes back to trying to hide what he is feeling from me again," L said in a slightly harsh tone of voice, "I will be very disappointed in him. What, after all, could be demeaning about acknowledging how deeply you care for someone?"

Light gaped open mouthed at L's retreating back. _How on earth did L do it?_ He wondered. Then the full events of the previous night came back to him and he hurriedly began to dress.

…

Light strode into the investigation room with more confidence than he had felt for weeks, his hand still fiddling with the cuff of his jacket. He started when older hands came to the edge of the sleeve and helped him get the link in place. He smiled up at his father, still feeling slightly uneasy. Then, laughed slightly in happiness as Soichiro pulled him into a hug.

"Good morning Light," Soichiro said warmly. There were slight noises of shock from Aizawa and Mogi behind them.

"Good morning father," Light replied.

"Light, did you want to see your mother and sister?" Soichiro continued, "I told them I had seen you and they dearly miss you."

"Of course!" Light said, genuinely anxious to see them.

"Then come home with me after this, and you can sample your mother's excellent cooking again," Soichiro replied. Then as if a sudden thought had struck him, "of course you are invited as well L, Mello and Matt. When I mentioned that Light had arrived with friends Sachiko insisted that you should come as well."

Light was surprised by the three beaming smiles that his father received then, accompanied by three vigorously nodding heads. He inwardly cringed at the mental image of the chaos that may well ensue that evening. He sighed and walked over to his accustomed spot and sat down, turning to look at L.

He sat there staring at L. L was facing him in his chair the prongs of his fork going into his mouth ever so slightly as he stared at Light with what could only be described as puppy eyes. As Light looked at him L's eyes managed to take on an even more mournful expression. Light merely stared at this unbelievably cute expression in confusion.

Then he realised what was wrong. L had no cake.

"I can go make you cake," Light said finally, "but it will take me at least two hours. Can you not ask Watari to buy you some?"

"Shop bought cake, even from a proper bakery," L said mournfully, keeping the fork pressed against his bottom lip, "no longer compares with Light's cooking."

"I thought you wanted me to be here?" Light said, feeling himself blush slightly at L's outright complement.

"You being here will mean nothing if I do not have cake to keep my mental faculties running smoothly," L said still staring at Light plaintively.

"I will go make you a cake then," Light said rising to his feet once more. He mover over and fondled L's hair as the Great Detective smiled winningly up at him.

"Any cake in particular?" Light asked, his hand resting on the top of L's head.

"Any cake Light makes is delicious," L replied.

Light headed towards the kitchen, making sure not to make eye contact with the other occupants of the room who had sat there quite stunned through the whole exchange.

…

The rest of the day passed in relative boredom, the surveillance of the lawyers was proving fruitless in its first twenty four hours. Though, L admitted, anyone who could kill so meticulously was likely to carry that through into the rest of their lives, and therefore was unlikely to reveal themselves so easily. The team spent most of the day scanning through the surveillance tapes, although Matsuda was exempt since, as L had explained, he had been given another task. The others did not think to question that decision.

Finally the time arrived for the team to go its separate ways and Light realised that he suddenly felt quite nervous about seeing his family again.

"Otou-san," Light asked quietly, "what did you tell them, when I… left?"

At his question Soichiro sighed.

"I told them you were thought dead by Kira's hand, and last night I informed them that you had only gone into hiding with L until it was safe for you to return, and that for your own safety everyone had to be fooled. Even your family."

"I suppose," Light sighed, "that explanation could almost be considered the truth."

"Shall we go Light?" L said, offering Light his hand as he hoped from his chair.

…

Light found he was holding back tears as his mother embraced him, and he could feel his much loved control slipping. He tightened his grip momentarily before forcing himself away, he would _not_ cry. He turned his gaze to Sayu and smiled warmly, he was momentarily surprised when she merely smiled back and said nothing. He held his gaze with his sisters as his father introduced L, Matt and Mello to his family and they moved into the main room, leaving him and Sayu standing alone in the hallway.

As the door closed Sayu abruptly moved closer to Light and slapped him. Light recoiled in shock.

"That's for being Kira," Sayu said, then moving closer she hugged Light closely, "and this is for coming home to us as Light." Light held his sister close as he wondered when she had become so clever.

"I am sorry for everything," Light whispered into her hair.

"Just don't do something so stupid again, okay," Sayu laughed, "it doesn't become you." Then she grabbed Light's hand and dragged him into the main room.

Light glanced around the room and saw his mother working over in the kitchen. He decided he would go and help. He took the knife from her hand and moved to continue preparing the vegetables. As Sachiko saw his new found abilities she clapped her hands in delight, and she and Light were soon deep in a conversation about cooking techniques and recipes; becoming closer in that hour of cooking than they had ever been in all the years of Light's young life.

Light carried the prepared dishes out to a shocking scene.

Sayu and Matt were playing against each other on a games console of some sort, with Mello sitting behind Sayu giving her advice; his hands sometimes joining hers on the keys as they attempted to beat Matt together. Matt was laughing evilly as he completely floored the character his two rivals were playing as, then, suddenly retreated as Mello reached over and hit him on the head with his hand.

"You are meant to go easy on a lady," Mello growled, "not completely smash their player."

"You were helping her so I didn't see the harm."

"I was helping her _because_ you were being so un-gentlemanly."

They both turned back towards Sayu then, as she was laughing at the two of them.

"Oi," Mello said in a much calmer tone, "I'm trying to defend you here." Then he tapped Sayu on the head with a fist. He seemed stunned however when this merely caused her to laugh harder.

From his stationary position Light looked over to see how his father was taking this, he found however that his father was in deep conversation with a very serious looking L, who chose this moment to glance up and smile at Light.

"Does anyone want to eat before it gets cold?" Light asked jokily as he moved towards the dining table.

L surprised him at this meal by eating it all without complaint and, at least for the main course, sitting in a 'normal' position on the chair. Light thought he was the only one though who noticed the mild look of distress this caused L as he did so.

Light spent the rest of the evening watching Matt and Mello bond with his sister, and he felt glad that Sayu finally had brother type figures that could be so exuberantly affectionate with her. He knew that they would only think of Sayu in a brotherly type of way, as L had definitively informed Light that Matt and Mello were an inseparable item. He learnt with some shock however, that Sayu had earned a place at To-oh University to study the law; he again wondered how much he had undervalued his sister's intelligence.

Eventually they had to leave, and Light left with promises to return, and only to do so if he brought his friends with him.

Mello shocked everyone on the way back by suddenly collapsing into silent tears that turned into small sobs as an obviously shaken Matt pulled him close.

"Oh Mello," Matt murmured.

"I never understood what it was to have a loving family until now," Mello whispered, before lapsing into silence, the usually strong and immovable man clutching onto Matt's top his face buried into his chest, as Matt simply held him.

…

Light sighed as he and L entered their joint bedroom, the double bed still a mystery to Light as L didn't sleep and was torturing Light by keeping their relationship moving forward so slowly.

Light hurriedly changed into his pyjamas, deciding not to wear the top as it was just too hot this evening.

"Light," L said from very close behind him, his voice uncertain, "could I borrow a pair of your pyjamas?"

Light turned on the spot to stare at L.

"But you never sleep," said Light incredulously.

"I found the whole emotional atmosphere of today quite draining, I find I am not used to such things," L said, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Well of course you can borrow a pair," Light said holding out a set to L.

Light left L to get changed and brushed his teeth and was eventually joined in this task by L.

When they returned L sat awkwardly on the bed, as Light stretched out pushing his feet underneath the upturned covers.

"You will sleep better L, if you lay down," Light murmured, raising a hand to L's shoulder and pulling him down.

Light pulled the covers over them as L lay down, and for some reason L felt very distant from him. He lay on his side and brushed L's hair from his face pondering L's strange expression. L surprised him then by shifting so he could wrap his arms around Light just after his hand reached up and flicked the light switch. Light stiffened in shock, then relaxed and returned the embrace, burying his head in the black hair he had come to love.

In moments both were asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; This is one of perhaps a few Death Note Grammar chapters!Beta'd as usual by Virtualdraconium, who got to read this a couple weeks ago, because I had to get it out of my system. You will see why.

A/N; This is the second chapter I have posted today! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ K.

**?**

He giggled slightly as the long and warm fingers of his mother tickled his stomach as she enticed him into wakefulness. He opened his big black eyes and blinked up at her, his fingers entwining with hers as she stopped her play.

"Good morning Lior," she said smiling, and to him the smiles were brighter than the sun, the warmth of their appearance warmed him to the core.

"Mummy," Lior said his voice still quiet from sleep as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her middle. Her quiet laughter filled his ears as she hugged him briefly back then nudged him slightly.

"You need to get ready Lior, else you will be late for school." At this Lior groaned and attempted to bury his head deeper into the softness of the white linen blouse he was clinging to.

"But it is so boring," Lior complained, his voice now muffled, "All they do is teach you how to read, or tell you to go off and play with the toys. When I asked them to show me how to do the maths equations I saw in one of daddies books they looked at me as if I was a monster."

"Oh Lior," his mum sighed, "I know you don't like it there, but it wont be for much longer. It is only two weeks to the end of summer term and then next year you can start at the private school your dad and I found you."

"I know, doesn't mean I can't complain though," Lior added smiling.

"Now now Lior," his mother said gently chastising him, "Come and eat your breakfast."

He ate his weetabix and strawberries carefully, being careful to get the ratio of strawberry to weetabix just right, so the sweetness masked the taste of the weetabix somewhat. He slouched back to his room and changed into his school uniform, already disgruntled about having to appear so formal, what was so important in what he wore, he was always the same underneath. He picked up his comb and began to unsuccessfully tame his hair. He remembered vividly his mum remarking on how it acted in just the same way as his daddy's... As he glowered at his hair in the mirror he heard his mother laugh again and tenderly take the comb from him.

"Here let me."

..

The scene wavered and the sun was now quite low in the sky, though nothing else appeared changed within the room, although the young boy, who could not have been more than 5, was now sat on the bed a book propped up in his lap his face aglow with the joy of learning. The glow quickly faded as there was a sudden shout from downstairs. He dropped the book to the bed and padded to the top of the stairs his ears straining.

"No, I refuse to leave my family," his father said distinctly sounding defensive.

"Surely you can see the seriousness of the situation?" an unfamiliar voice replied.

"If the situation is so desperate put a patrol car outside, but don't expect me to leave my family over a rumour," his father replied firmly. Lior smiled his thumb coming up to his mouth, he didn't want his Daddy to go away; whenever daddy went away it made Mummy and him sad.

"We can do that," replied the unknown voice obviously unhappy, "but you do realise that the most notorious drug cartel will be after you for putting their leader and several of his underlings in jail. They can't possibly not know who you are now after all the press coverage."

"I am not about to regret putting them behind bars! Justice must be served, else how are the innocent to be protected?"

"We aren't denying that, but did you have to do so in such a public manner; I mean, a press conference?"

As the small and intrigued boy leaned forward to hear better his mind not quite fully comprehending the conversation he was hearing everything shifted again.

...

Lior was asleep underneath his bed, his little hideaway he called it, surrounded by his current reading for the summer holiday, a blanket wrapped around his small frame as his face rested on the open book in front of him. The unnatural silence of the house somehow reached through to his small mind and his wide black eyes blinked open into the darkness, his room barely lit by the moonlight streaming in through his bedroom window.

He crawled out from under the bed deciding to go in search of his mummy and daddy, he was surprised he couldn't hear them making tea, it was already dark after all. His eyes drifted to the clock as he left the room. 01.32am burned itself into his mind, as the door clicked shut his stomach twisted. Where was mummy?

He ran towards his parent's bedroom and bolted through the door to find the bed unslept in. He stood there for a few seconds before turning and heading slowly now towards the stairs. He looked down into the now scary dark pit of the stair case and whimpered slightly, before creeping down his hand trailing down the rail. He hovered at the bottom of the stairs unsure which way to go next until a small tapping noise came from the living room. He pushed open the door and his heart clenched in his chest as he took in the darkened room, why was his mummy lying on the floor like that?

He moved slowly towards his mother, the carpet suddenly turning sticky under foot as he got close. He tripped over something on the floor as he neared her and fell to the floor by his mum saving himself with his hands, now his hands were all sticky he thought, wondering why the floor was the way it was.

"Mummy?" he whispered quietly pulling away the fabric that was strangely in her mouth. He jerked back as her head jerked. Her eyes flickered open and stared weakly at him.

"Mummy why are you on the floor?" Lior asked quietly, feeling as though there were many things going on his brain was refusing to tell him, he didn't like how his stomach felt.

"Lior," his mum said quietly, her voice a hoarse whisper, a finger of one hand twitching," Don't go into the kitchen, Lior, please don't go into the kitchen. Promise me." At this his mother coughed slightly and something dark came out of her mouth."

"I promise," Lior said his voice beginning to break as parts of his brain suddenly went into overdrive, his throat clenched. He reached out to stroke his mother's hair that usually shone so brightly in the sun. As his fingers touched the now matted hair his mother attempt to speak again.

"I will always love you Lior," she whispered his name barely audible her gaze fixed on him, before her eyes dimmed permanently and her head dropped to the side as the tension in her body left.

"Mummy?" Lior whispered quietly, nudging her slightly but getting no response.

"Mummy?" He repeated his voice now shaking badly. When this got no response he began to cry quietly his small form shaking.

"MUMMY" he shrieked, over and over again. He only stopped when a police car pulled up outside the headlights illuminating the scene in front of him. Then he shot backwards his screams dying as the image burned into his memory, his red hands shaking in front of him.

...

Twenty-two years away in the future L awoke, a loud incomprehensible scream escaping him as the scenes he had tried to forget for so long had finally caught up with him.


	13. Chapter 13

L is for Lior

Light was jerked into full wakefulness as the scream ripped through his consciousness. He lay there stunned for a few seconds as he saw L sat with his head buried against his knees shaking back and forth.

"L?" he murmured, his voice slightly high-pitched in worry, as he struggled to sit up. He reached forward and placed a hand on L's back. As soon as he did, L turned with a small whine and dived into Light's arms burying his head into Light's naked chest, his hands clutching at Light's shoulders as fresh sobs shook him.

"I'm meant to be the one who cries all the time," Light murmured encircling L in his arms, his attempted at levity falling on deaf ears. He held L quietly for a few minutes unsure how to continue, L had always been so confident and sure in everything he did.

"L," he said finally, "please tell me what's wrong. L."

"My first name," L said quietly his voice slightly cracked from the tears, and muffled by Light's chest, "Is not L. I have spent so long trying to forget my childhood, and the pain it caused me… My first name is… Lior."

L/Lior looked up at Light as he finished, his eyes full of barely controlled pain. Light brought one of his hands back to stroke L's cheek, the tears slipping to glide down his knuckles.

"Tell me Lior," Light whispered, the name feeling strange on his tongue, "it's obviously hurting you, so tell me, let me help you as you helped me."

L stared at him, his bottom lip quivering slightly, then, he leaned forward to rest his head back on Light's chest. Then he began to talk…

"My parents were two very wonderful people; my father worked as a prosecution lawyer and, at the height of his career, brought down the leaders of the most infamous drug cartel and got them sentenced to life. My mother, she was the light of my life, the room always seemed warmer when she walked in, and before she had me she was a cop. I found out later that she decided to leave her job, because she thought it was too dangerous and she didn't want to put the family at risk. It turned out that she wasn't the one in the dangerous job, my father was."

Light shifted L at that point so he was sat fully in Lights lap, then brought his hand up to stroke L's hair. He felt L relax slightly as he settled into his new position.

"I was three when my parents first noticed my intelligence, but it took another year before it was confirmed. My parents were overjoyed and my father took great delight in teaching me mathematics, particularly when I had a boring day at primary school. Eventually, when I had just turned five, my parents managed to get me a place at an academy for gifted children, although they wouldn't let me start until the beginning of a new year due to the style of the teaching they used. I believe my parents smothered me with love and happiness, they always seemed to be there for me, I don't think I ever heard them argue and they certainly never shouted at me. "

"I do know that my mother used my sweet tooth against me, she managed to hide healthy foods like weetabix underneath strawberries. I didn't have the heart to tell her I had figured out her plan, and Weetabix was a small price to pay for strawberries." L managed a small shaky laugh at this point, before continuing.

"In fact I think we could have been described as the perfect family. Then my father did something stupid, though even now I understand why he had to do it, after all I emulated him. My father gave a press conference revealing himself to the world as the lawyer who had brought down the cartel and promising the rest of the members that he was coming for them."

"Of course, this was like a red flag to a bull and my father was too easy to trace. The police feared for his safety, but he refused to cower in hiding, instead saying that a uniformed police officer outside the house would be more than enough to deter the criminals. He had an all too innocent view of the police force, he didn't realise that everyone had their price."

"We were safe until summer arrived. It was a day like any other and I remember snuggling up under my bed surrounded by stacks of books wrapped up in my blankets. I dropped off to sleep quite readily then, I always felt so safe and loved. I remember waking up to a darkened room, the time glaring out from the clock in burning red digits as I worked my way out from my den. It was half past one in the morning, and as I saw it I remember feeling fear for the first time in my life. My parents always woke me; they would never have left me there under the bed."

"The house was bathed in darkness and my parents' bed was unslept in. The stairs looked like a yawning bottomless pit, but something deep within my soul stopped me from turning on the lights. I stood at the bottom I had no idea where to turn; there was no-one who could help me. Then I heard something..." L's breath hitched suddenly and his thumb came to his mouth, "something _drip _in the living room. I have never been able to handle opening a door without some level of fear since then."

"I couldn't see anything, Light. When I remember I still imagine I can see her there from when I first entered the room, but I couldn't. The room was in utter darkness and I had to force myself to put one foot in front of the other, then the carpet became wet. I nearly tripped over her when I found her. She was on the floor, and now looking back I have no idea how she hung on so long, I believe she only stayed for me, to make sure that I was alive. They had done unspeakable things to her, and taken from her almost everything they could, in my innocence I didn't understand how could I?"

He felt Light's arms tighten round him as he began to cry again, his tears coursing down his cheeks before continuing their journey down Light's chest.

"She begged me with her final breath to stay away from, the kitchen, where, as I was to find out later, they had done worse things to my father. Then she told me she loved me and my name was the final word she ever said. In that moment I didn't want to be myself anymore. I screamed at her over and over to try to make her wake up again. It was my screams that informed the neighbours that something was wrong. My screams turned into all out screams when the patrol car illuminated the living room with its headlights."

"I was _covered_ in her blood Light," L continued, his stricken and panicked gaze turning up to meet Light's gaze; Light was quietly crying as well, his eyes almost begging him not to continue.

"The whole room was covered as well," L whispered, the words almost felt as if they were ripped from his soul.

They sat there quietly for several minutes, both crying silently. Light lost in grief for the family he would never know, that had loved this man so greatly. Then his thoughts cam back to L as he began to speak again.

"I was basically catatonic for the next month at the orphanage they dumped me in, I desperately needed my parents back, and no-one at the orphanage had time for me, despite what I had been through. I had faith that adults and the police force would find the culprits and bring them to justice, but they eventually admitted to me that they had no leads. The evil _bastards _that killed my parents were going to get away with it."

"This thought brought me out of my grief, and I ran away from the orphanage. I stole the case file from the police station, my first and only real crime, and I pored through it. I found several clues that the police had completely missed and in just over a week I had tracked down the gang of 12 men who had tortured and killed my parents. I knew all their hideouts and it was easy to follow them, who would suspect a five year old. Part of me wanted to kill them, to get revenge for my poor mother and father, but as I hid from the street gangs one night in an ally I realised that would make me just as bad as them. To defeat the monster I would have to become the monster myself. I didn't want to do that to my mother's memory."

L's words were coming thick and fast now the determined edge to his voice returning as he recounted his tale.

"The next day I walked into the nearest police station and tried to tell them what I knew, they just laughed and escorted me out, they had no idea what case I was on about. I sat on a bench nearby and collapsed in tears, the police had failed me _again. _I was beginning to wonder just how many others had gone through this."

"It was at this point I met Watari," L murmured his voice softening, "he had been in the police station when I had marched in, and unlike the others had noticed my dishevelled state and the intelligence that 'burned in my eyes', as he put it. He had come in to report his car stolen and had decided that my plight was more important."

"He followed me outside and sat down next to me and told me he would help me. I was sceptical at first until he told me his true name; of course I knew about him immediately, several books I had read were by him. I told him everything, then as he asked me for my name, I realised I didn't want to tell him Lior as it reminded me too intimately of the final moments of my mother, and so I only told him L. He took me in and adopted me, knowing that I would be smothered in the orphanage that was already overcrowded."

"Of course with his help the rest of the cartel were put away and my parents had justice delivered for their murders. Then I approached Watari with an idea, I wanted to help all the other people out there who had not had justice for the crimes against them. I wanted them to have the same help I had. And so, with Watari's help I became L the great detective, and helped the police with their cases; who began sending me some of their most complex cases since I was seven. I dread to think what their reaction would have been had they known this."

Lior stopped suddenly as he realised just how much he had given away in such a small space of time, he flinched, he had never felt this exposed since that day on the bench outside the police station.

"Lior," Light murmured, "how did you get through so much suffering and still appear so innocent." He pulled L towards him, kissing the top of his head.

"Surely my current state proves I didn't Light," L murmured, his throat dry from all the talking he had done, "I think we are both quite broken people."

Light opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. L was right, they were both broken people, each with their own unique burdens to bear.

"Yes," Light sighed, "that we may be, but at least we can share it with each other and support each other through it." His hand returned to L's hair.

"Promise?" Lior asked, managing to smile at Light.

"For as long as you will let me," Light replied, before leaning down to kiss L's forehead. They sat there in companionable silence for a time, both feeling healed in the presence of the other.

"Light, I know I told you my name was Lior," L said, "but I really don't have much in common with who I was then, I feel like L."

"Well that is a good thing," Light said, holding back a laugh, "because you _are_ L, I would be seriously worried if you didn't feel like yourself."

At this L glared up at Light and hit him over the head, this sudden movement caused them both to overbalance and L fell backwards onto the bed. He lay there laughing, his chest rising and falling as he suddenly felt happy again, his eyes closed. He gasped as Light's lips descended on his, swallowing his laughter.

L opened his eyes, as the kiss ended, to see Light positioned above him his hands on either side of his head, his legs between L's. He fingers accidentally brushed Light's chest as he reached for Light's face. They stopped there progress as Light moaned slightly. He raised an eyebrow up at Light, who only stared down at him silently. L repeated the movement, letting his fingers drag slightly along Light's skin. He smiled as Light leaned into the touch his eyes still not leaving L's. He let his fingers trail back over the course they had come, stopping only when they reached Light's waistband.

"L," Light said his voice hitching, "please stop."

"Why?" L said, and then ran his hands, now flat up Light's toned chest, his thumbs brushing Light's nipples as they finished their current journey.

"If you don't stop, I will jump you," Light gasped, desperate for L's hands to touch him again.

"You will jump me?" L laughed, "I think not."

L suddenly pushed up and forced Light backwards. He smirked as Light visibly gulped as their positions reversed.

"You change moods quickly don't you," Light said, shocked at this sudden change in L.

"It is difficult not to with you around me," L said. This made Light smirk until L put his mouth to better use on Light's chest.

"Tell me what you want," L murmured, rising suddenly so he could whisper in Light's ear.

"You, always."

"Good." Then L returned to his previous activities.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; This chapter has been beta'd kindly by Virtualdraconium, who I once again thank for my birthday story. It was wonderful, and it is called Tug.

A/N; I am really sorry for the delay in writing this! I hope the fact the plot moves forward in this chapter makes up fot the time gap!

A/N; I really love reviews, it is great to know what everyone thinks of my story! I say a great big thank you to all the people who have already reviewed my story, your questions were greatly appreciated and it is nice to know that other's, aside from my lovely beta, like my story. I only hope I can continue to entertain you.

Disclaimer; As always I don't own Death Note, or a Death Note. I merely play with the characters. I will return them, but I can't say they will be returned in the same condition as they were borrowed...

* * *

M is for Matsuda

It was the morning after the night before, and L and Light were disinclined to give up their close proximity to each other. This meant that L had migrated to the sofa, his laptop propped on his knees, and Light leaning against his side. A Light whose normally stoic features had developed a seemingly permanent grin that could have rivalled Ryuk's. Neither Matt nor Mello seemed at all surprised by this new development, and instead claimed the opposite sofa; Matt taking up a similar position to L while Mello sprawled next to him. This meant that between the four of them they had effectively secured _all _of the investigation team's seating.

The four watched impassively as Mogi and Aizawa arrived; internally amused at the confusion such a simple change caused. Then L's hand moved to Light's shoulder as Soichiro entered the room alongside Matsuda; L felt Light stiffen under his hand as he saw his father; then Light sagged with relief his grin returning. Soichiro had took the two of them in as he greeted them and had merely raised an eyebrow at the obviously happy and languid feelings the two were displaying, before moving to sit down obviously amused with the situation. He had thought they would have started acting this way a lot sooner.

Everything continued as normal despite the change in seating arrangements, and L decided to switch the tapes back to the previous evening to look for any anomalous behaviour. Thirty minutes into this, Watari called.

"Watari," L murmured as he answered the call.

"I think it would be wise if you switched to the most recent data stream. Something has occurred."

L moved suddenly towards the main bank of screens, Light falling with a yelp backwards onto the sofa. The room filled with sudden noise as the screen filled with the hectic activity of the lawyers. Then one of the screens flickered and the video was replaced by the phone transcripts by Matt; just as Watari said,

"They received a phone call."

L's head whipped round to nod a thanks to Matt, before scanning through the transcripts as Light came over to join him. Everyone else in the room simply watched, there was something about the detective's posture that told them to tread carefully.

"They're going to Russia?!?" Light said loudly, "something big must have happened. No European country was on their flight list for weeks!"

"Of all the countries in the world why _Russia_?!?" L hissed suddenly, his tone making everyone flinch.

"What's wrong?" Light asked quietly, the only one in the room brave enough to ask.

"Russia does not believe it requires help in its police investigations, and as such actively stops any hint of outside involvement. They believe it may used as an underhanded way for governments to interfere in their country. This is something even I have not been able to work around," L replied, his tone one of despondency.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Light whispered.

"I do have some contacts," L sighed, "but considering the time frame and the type of contacts I have. The probability of tracking them in a legal way, which this particular case demands, is close to one percent."

At this Light suddenly laughed, everyone else just looked at him in bewilderment.

"I seem to remember when one percent for you was quite a large amount. Particularly when I was involved," Light explained through his laughter. L smiled, Light's humour getting through to him. The tension in the room suddenly eased. As L began moving into action again something seemed to occur to him.

"Mello, do you have any contacts remaining from _that_ time?"

Mello stared at L for a few seconds his expression unreadable.

"Do you really think I would keep _any_ contacts with _those _people?" Mello replied, his voice low his expression grim, "Do you think I would have any desire to associate with them, in any way, _again_?"

"I understand. You realise I had to ask," L replied, going back to his typing.

"Well yeah," Mello sighed, "it was the logical thing to do, particularly in this situation. Heck, _I _would have asked me."

Matt was the only one who saw the haunted look that had briefly passed over his partners face.

The rest of the team sat unsure as to how to proceed, until L snapped out of the reverie.

"I feel that nothing meaningful can be done today. I suggest you all take the rest of the day off."

The team left without complaint, they knew L well enough to know when they were being ordered to do something.

…

The days all passed in much the same way, with L gradually becoming more and more frustrated. To the point of ringing several Russian ambassadors he had worked with in the past to explain the situation. He was stone walled at every turn. L's suddenly dark mood was only alleviated by Light, but with the final day mere hours away from the allotted time for the next murder even Light failed to ease L's anger.

…

Matt and Mello watched open mouthed as L paced back and forth across the room his bare feet tapping on the cold floor, they both thought that it was fortunate that the others were not here. His route took him past Light, who stood with one arm slightly upraised, his face one of anguish as his head moved in time with L's pacing. He had just tried to calm L down and had been shouted at.

_I had only tried to mention the twelve cases he solved yesterday in frustration_ Light thought. He knew it was more than his life was worth to try to pull L into a hug.

A sudden beep from the main computer echoed into the silence of the room. L stopped his pacing, his form tensing.

"Ten minutes till the end of countdown," a computerised voice sounded out. L's hands fisted at his side and he marched from the room.

A minute or two later Light stirred.

"I wonder whether I have more likelihood of living if I stay here or follow him," Light murmured, still completely astounded by this side of L he had seen.

"Go after him," Matt murmured, L's mood had managed to dent even his optimism, "after all you can hit back as well, and underneath he _will _be needing you; he's just so used to being alone he hasn't realised it yet."

Light smiled at Matt and finally moved away from where he had been stood for the past hour. As he entered the lift he heard Mello say,

"Is that how you deal with me Matt?"

This was answered only by the sound of Matt's laughter.

…

A few minutes later Light was stood with L's face buried in his chest, their arms around each other, L murmuring his way through all the annoyances and despair this case was causing. Light completely understood, after all he too hated to lose. Matt had been right though; Light was sporting several new bruises courtesy of L.

…

Back in the investigation room Mello had managed to pin Matt to the floor, but much to his irritation the gamer was still laughing and had actually patted him on the head. They immediately became serious when the phone line began to ring, the computer display indicating that the Russian government were calling. Mello bounced to his feet and marched over to the computer saying as he went,

"Talk about stables and horses. I'll deal with this, you go and find L and Light."

Then Mello answered the incoming call in fluent Russian, displeasure obvious in his tone, which, when the caller heard, caused them to sound even more contrite.

L and Light arrived back just in time to see all the current data Russia had finish downloading onto one console and instructions being drawn up to ready L's private jet.

"I am assuming that you will want to send _him _to Russia along with Watari?" Mello asked L, his finger coming off the 'talk' button.

L nodded as he looked over what Mello had already done. He patted Mello on the shoulder as Mello began talking once more to the sheepish person on the other end of the phone. If possible Mello almost seemed to glow at this commendation from L.

"Thank you Mello for such astute action," L said once the call ended, his hand still on Mello's shoulder.

"It's just what was needed to be done in the circumstances," Mello murmured, "I wouldn't want your case to suffer."

"Considering all this planning, I believe I now have a phone call to make and Watari to send out," L murmured as he pulled up a file.

"You're sending him?" Light said incredulously.

"Oh yes, Light, oh yes," L replied, finally smiling again, opening the file onscreen. A few seconds later Light understood why.

…

It took ¾ of an hour for the investigation team to comprehend all of the events that had happened the previous evening, though of course L's dark mood was omitted. They were about to ask a very important question when Watari's incoming call stopped them.

"This is very clearly another in the series," Watari said, not even bothering with a greeting as the video link activated. A richly decorated ceiling was visible behind him.

"The victim was a Dwhite Gordon. He has a wife and child who unfortunately were the first to find him, which was why the police knew so quickly. The anonymous tip came about quarter of an hour after the wife's call."

"What was his supposed crime?" L asked.

"He was accused and later acquitted of a major banking fraud scheme that caused the collapse of one bank and several attached humanitarian charities."

"How secure was the case?" L responded.

"On inspection it would appear that if not for his expensive lawyer he would have been found guilty."

"I suppose we don't need to ask the name of the company that defended him," Light sighed.

"Indeed not," Watari replied, "It was indeed the same as for all the other cases."

"What can you tell me of the crime scene?" L asked, finally reaching to drink his tea, he felt he had played with the sugar cubes for long enough.

"I believe there is someone here who is far more qualified than me to explain," Watari replied, smiling.

As Watari moved away and the person in question moved into view there was a series of surprised gasps from the police officers.

"Matsuda!?!" Mogi cried, in shock.

Matsuda managed to keep his face serious, ignoring the investigation team, focusing on L. He was not about to blow this opportunity the great detective had given him.

"Good morning Matsuda," L said genially, "Please could you explain the crime scene to me please?"

"Of course," Matsuda replied, and another screen activated on the main screen and everyone suddenly realised Matsuda was wearing a small headcam. Even L seemed a little surprised by this move.

"I should warn you before I begin that it would appear the killer is becoming more accustomed to his task."

Then Matsuda turned.

Aside from the four genii everyone in the room gasped.

The body was lying on the floor completely naked, the hands and feet attached to the floor by loops of barbed wire inside a pentacle of blood. The lines continuing in bloody rivulets across the now grey skin, the blood clotting showing that this had been done before the victim had been killed. Then Mello and Matt snorted despite what they were being shown, there was an apple forced into the victim's mouth. A bright, ruby red apple.

Matsuda continued on to give a detailed and concise overview of the scene, his voice unusually strong, spurred on by L's questions; questions he had been able to answer easily. Then Matsuda played his trump card as he returned over to the laptop.

"Contrary to the previous crime scenes a piece of evidence has been found in the area surrounding the corpse," as he said this Matsuda brought the evidence bag up into view. Inside was one solitary strand of black hair.

When L saw this he beamed, partly because of this final slip up by the killer and partly because of the shocked reactions from the people surrounding him, all of which Matsuda kept causing. Matsuda really had begun to grow on him. L could see a potentially bright person who, because of their incredibly kind nature, had been walked all over by others.

"What can you tell me about this?" L asked

"Unfortunately the hair does not have a follicle so no DNA analysis is possible. However from the protein structure of the hair it was possible to show this came from someone with straight black hair, and I would estimate that they kept their hair short, but that is only an estimation. It did not come from the head of the victim or his family and I checked the hair of all the police who entered this room. This almost certainly came from the head of the killer."

Then when Matsuda saw Aizawa was staring at him he added,

"And before anyone asks, it is _not _mine."

"I doubt that you would be that sloppy Matsuda-san," L replied, "I have faith in your capabilities; I would not have sent you there otherwise. Is there anything else that stands out?"

"I was just about to show you that," Matsuda murmured, "I think it is safe to assume that he knows you are investigating him."

Matsuda then strode to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom they were in and via the head cam showed them the scene inside. There, on the crisp white tiles, was the perfect representation of L's insignia, the bright red of the drying blood shining on the tiles.

"That's disgusting," Light murmured. L nodded slightly.

"It does prove he knows about the cases," L whispered, "and it also means we have a bigger problem. The only way he would know about the failed experiments conducted with the Death Note was if he had access to the confidential police reports where I interviewed Light. This means he _knows_ Light was Kira."

There was silence in the investigation room as this sunk in.

"Well we will just have to catch him before whoever it is reaches us," Light said, suddenly, "I refuse to let this creature win."

"Oh we will," L murmured, "particularly as this killer is become much more sloppy in his killings."

Then L looked back up at Matsuda.

"Thank you Matsuda," L said, "I think it would be best if you and Watari return to Japan as soon as possible, your talents will be required here soon."

With that L cut the conversation and swivelled round in his chair to face the others.

"With that," L said curtly, "I hope that you will all begin to treat Matsuda with the respect he deserves."

He then twirled his chair around and began to view the images Matsuda had sent to his laptop.

* * *

A/N; I apologise to any readers from Russia who were offended by how I portrayed Russia, but I had to have someone block L's plans at some point and I had already planned the next murder to occur in Russia. I meant no offence to Russia, though you have to admit having a country stand up to L is rather cool.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; Death Note = Not Mine. This simple equation defines my association with Death Note and I gain precisely zero profit from this, while running off and playing with the characters, but I still have the original packaging so not to worry.

A/N; Beta'd once more by Virtualdraconium, who told me off for whispering far too many times in this chapter, I hope to speak up more in future.

A/N; Please read and review... I am sure Light will bake you a cake...

* * *

N is for Not again...

Light smiled from his position on the sofa. He had been surprised at how easy it had been for everyone to convince L to take some time off, particularly with the new evidence. They were currently round at Light's family's house, and presently Matt and Mello were both playing with Sayu again. Though this time, Sayu had dragged them both into playing board games, a far more equal opportunities pursuit. He smiled, then rose and went to join his mother in the kitchen, leaving L and his father to their quiet conversation on the sofa. He would not have been smiling if he had known the direction the conversation was about to take.

…

"So," Soichiro said quietly, "How long have you and my son been an item?"

L was slightly stunned by how direct Soichiro's question was.

"Just before we returned to Japan. We came to an understanding of our feelings for each other around the time this case began. It helped Light to come to realisations over Kira, and over myself, and to me it seemed that Kira left and I rediscovered the real Light Yagami."

Soichiro nodded quietly.

"I am quite surprised Yagami-san, that you are not upset by this turn of events," L said quietly.

"Why should I be?" Soichiro responded, looking startled, "I'm just glad to see the both of you so happy. If I could forgive my son for being Kira, I can hardly begrudge him for being gay. Though I do think that, if you are "dating" my son as it were, you should address me by my first name; at least while here. Else things get uncomfortably formal."

"Thank you Soichiro-san," L murmured, "I must admit-" Here L paused, uncertain how to continue.

Soichiro looked at him expectantly.

"I must admit I have always thought you were a good father, and sometimes I feel as though you have been acting as a father to me."

L sat there looking down at his toes, completely baffled as to why he had admitted such a thing. Then he gasped slightly as the usually stoic man pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Of course I do," Soichiro murmured, "you always seemed so alone, and Watari didn't seem to know how to deal with this, as I doubt he has children of his own. Having a genius for a son I can see the signs." Then Soichiro pulled away, looking awkward.

"So what signs did you see?"

"I have every right to keep that secret," Soichiro laughed, still surprised how paternal he felt over the Great Detective.

"Tell me Soichiro-san," L said, "Do you have any cake left?"

Soichiro laughed quietly as he stood, shaking his head.

"I shall go and find out."

…

L was surprised when it was Light, and not his father, who returned with his cake.

"Are you the reason my father just assured me that my being gay was no problem?" Light asked, as he settled next to L, resting his arm on the back of the sofa, and his head on his hand.

"Considering the previous conversation I just had with him, I find it highly likely," L said smiling, tucking into the cake before him; completely unperturbed by the death glare Light sent at him. A few seconds later he heard Light sigh.

"Oh, I just can't stay angry at you L," Light whispered.

L turned to him then, his eyebrows raised, his spoon paused on its journey. Light smiled at him then, before leaning forward to kiss him chastely on the lips.

Their romantic moment was completely spoiled by the cushion that suddenly hit them on the head.

"Get a room," Sayu sighed, her smile belying her supposed annoyance. While she was distracted, Matt and Mello used the opportunity to steal money from the bank (they were playing monopoly).

…

L sat there staring at his computer screen, his eyes showing how depressed he was feeling about the case. Then, once he saw the investigation team had left for the day, he buried his head against his knees, mainly so that Light wouldn't hear him swear under his breath. The case was still not moving. L knew of a plan that would help, but he doubted anyone besides Watari would agree with him. In fact if he voiced it, he believed that Light would actually try to kill him, if only 'for his own safety'.

He started when a hand rested on his head, the fingers twining into his hair. He opened his eyes to stare questioningly at Light who was crouched by his chair. Light was looking at him with obvious concern.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Light asked, his hand continuing to move through L's hair.

"No Light," L sighed, "It's just my next logical course of action is going to shock everyone, and make you quite, quite infuriated."

"Tell me," Light sighed, "It can't be that bad."

So L told him.

"You were right," Light said coldly, moving away, "that does make me angry."

Light glanced up and saw Matt and Mello were sitting there staring, in shock at L's plan.

"Out. Now," he growled. Sensibly Matt and Mello chose not to argue, they hurried from the room.

"It _is_ the only logical plan," L murmured quietly.

"How exactly is getting yourself killed logical?" Light yelled.

"Do you doubt me that much? I am hardly incompetent," L replied, his voice unemotional.

"No L, you are not incompetent, but considering what you want to do I doubt your sanity!" Light replied bringing his face inches away from L's.

"I assure you I am sane," L replied, still unemotional, he had decided to let Light tire himself out shouting; he knew Light would eventually relent.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Under. Cover." Light growled, his face set with rage, bringing himself closer to L with every word, trying to bore his fear into L, wanting at least an emotional response.

"Is that the best argument Light can come up with?" L replied, attempting a sigh in the face of such overwhelming rage. He looked away from Light, seeming unconcerned. As such he was completely taken aback by the fist that suddenly connected with his face, throwing him from the chair to the floor.

As Light moved towards him, still obviously angry, L twisted from his position and kicked Light in the stomach before flipping up into a fighting stance.

"Light is not being logical about this," L sighed, rubbing his sore nose slightly with the back of one hand as Light glowered at him.

"What is so logical about your plan? I don't want to see you die so _stupidly,_" Light growled, emphasising his words by coming in to attack L again.

L fielded Light's punch, then retaliated by bringing his other hand round to slice at Light's neck. The blow never connected as Light kicked out at L's legs. L let the blow knock him to the floor and used his falling momentum to tackle Light to the ground. He spun Light round as he fell and straddled his hips, attempting to pin him down. This didn't work however, as unlike their last fight Light was a lot more cognizant. As L moved to pin him, Light shifted violently and brought his knee into play.

L fell to one side, doubled up in immense pain, he couldn't quite believe Light had just hit him so roughly _there _of all places. He drew in a raggedy breath and moaned slightly, glaring at Light. Light merely straddled him and pinned _him _down, before punching L twice, very thoroughly in the stomach, before current events caught up with him. Light stared down at L, loosing his motivation to fight.

"What was so logical about _this_ plan?" L gasped out, Light had really hit him quite hard. He winced when Light sat back sighing slightly.

Light bowed his head, guilt flowing through him.

"I just don't want to lose you," Light mumbled, not daring to look at L, he knew he had definitely thrashed out with his leg more than just a little too hard.

"I am doing this because I don't want to lose _you,_" L sighed, "I am more than capable enough to impersonate a lawyer and infiltrate this group; I am hardly risking my neck here. Remember, I did tell you straight to your face the moment I met you that I was L. In a way this is much safer."

Light sank slightly in defeat.

"Could you get off me Light," L murmured, wincing slightly, one hand rising to rub at his stomach and chest. He gasped slightly in pain as his hand found an area that was definitely going to be more than a little bruised tomorrow.

Light jerked away, looking horrified.

"Oh God, I am so sorry L," Light gasped, "I didn't realise."

"You didn't realise," L sighed, sitting up, "not the sort of treatment one expects to receive from one's partner."

"Sorry," Light whispered, looking like he was about to cry.

"…"

L knew he was probably overreacting to the hits, but it had not been the most pleasant of experiences, until now it has seemed like some form of unspoken agreement between them to _not _hit below the belt, but Light had broken this agreement. L then continued on.

"What ever happened to not staying angry at me?" L sighed, feeling relieved as the pain receded to a dull ache, at least in one area. He stood up and moved away, leaving Light sat slumped in his gloom.

"I have absolutely no chance of convincing you not to do this do I?" Light muttered, as L walked away.

"Considering that your only argument against it was that I may get hurt, and then you beat me up, which, may I add, _hurt_ me," L said coldly as he resumed his seat, "the probability is zero."

L moved to pick up his current slice of cake, then he heard Light approach. Then Light did something L did not expect. Light bowed towards L, he bowed so low his head became level with the arm of L's swivel chair.

"I am deeply sorry for all my actions in the past ten minutes," Light mumbled, "most particularly the moment when my leg connected with your groin."

L looked down at the top of Light's head which showed no signs of rising from its current placement without a word from him. L rolled his eyes, even as a smile spread across his features. Light could be very touching when he wanted to be. Then L frowned at how violent he could be when he didn't get what he wanted. He reached down and ran a hand through Light's hair, then tightened his grip and pulled Light up towards him, so their faces were almost touching.

"You are forgiven _this_ time...," L said finally, his eyes icy, and here he paused to make sure the next part sank in, "But, if you _ever_ act this irrationally stupid and violent again, I will not go easy on you, and I can promise you will _never _see me again."

Light gulped. Then he saw L's eyes soften again, before the detective pulled him in to kiss him chastely on the lips. Light collapsed against L as he shook with the released tension. L released his hold on Light's hair, and a moment later Light pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Light sighed looking forlorn.

"I know Light, and I do forgive you," L sighed, "if you really want to make it up to me you can help me look like a lawyer for my undercover role."

"Make you look like a lawyer?" Light queried, seemingly unconvinced that this was possible without a lot of help.

"Yes Light." L said, "You get to play dress up with me."

L was completely unprepared for the evil glint that dawned in Light's eyes; he gulped nervously.

"I take it that you are now completely prepared to go along with my plan, now that you know the full implications of it," L said, smiling up at Light.

Light only nodded emphatically, then grabbed L's hand and pulled him from the room.

"Light," L said, his voice rising, "I didn't mean right now."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; Death Note ain't mine, will never be and has never been. Not the characters, the plot line, the artistry or the merchandise. Therefore I make no profit from this, except in the currency of reviews.

Also I do not own a Death Note either; an item I would never wish to own actually. Power _corrupts_.

A/N; This chapter feels rather odd to be writing as it means I am more than half way through this story, it is an A to Z fiction after all even if I do plump it out with grammar. Thank you to all you wonderful readers who have reviewed up till now and to those who have put this story on watch or in their favourites. I am quite surprised at how much people seem to like my first fanfiction. *Bows* Thank you all so much!

And of course my thanks also go to my beta Virtualdraconium, thank you so very much for putting up with all my questions and random comments! Your patience in dealing with my potential insanity is much appreciated.

A/N; Well, this chapter rather surprised me as to how long it became, so I hope you all enjoy! Finally I get back to the main plot line. Well I do for the most part anyway, I can't resist taking detours on this journey...

* * *

O is for Observation

"Light!" L protested loudly, his voice actually echoing in the corridor as Light dragged him down the corridor.

"I thought you wanted me to aid you?" Light remarked, an evil smile adorning his face.

Upon seeing that face L decided enough was enough and he pulled back, digging his bare toes into the floor below. Much to his surprise though Light merely turned around and sighed, then stepped closer and swung L up into his arms.

"Light put me down!" L screamed, reaching up to pull Light's hair, something which usually stopped Light in whatever he was doing, after all it ruined his look. It failed.

"L," Light said calmly, using his foot to kick open the bedroom door, "Do you really think there is enough time in the morning for me to perfect your new look?"

Uncharacteristically L gaped up at Light, he hadn't realised Light had been _this _obsessed with getting L into a suit. Then he grunted as he was tossed onto the bed. Humming to himself Light disappeared into the walk-in wardrobe L had gifted him with.

At the sounds of demented glee from Light at whatever he had found in the wardrobe L considered making a dash for the door and the relative safety of Watari's room. Then he realised in horror that Watari wouldn't protect him, he would hand him straight back to Light. He wondered vaguely when he had lost Watari's defence, then he rolled his eyes again. He knew the answer of course, it was all Light's fault.

He was so lost in his thoughts he lost his only chance at escape as a few minutes later Light returned.

"Up," Light commanded, placing everything he had brought back down, laying the suit down carefully on the bed to ensure it didn't crease. L admitted defeat, after all he had suggested this, so it must have been a good idea. L rose from the bed and stood before Light in his usual posture.

"You will have to stop that for a start," Light said, surveying L's hunched form, "Stand up straight and take your hands out of those poor pockets."

L reluctantly straightened to his full height and raised an eyebrow at Light as if to say 'what next?'

"I had forgotten you were taller than me," Light commented, before turning away and viewing the things he had brought out. "Strip."

"Aren't you going to ask nicely?" L laughed, crossing his arms. He refused to be ordered around by someone who was most definitely the submissive in the relationship. Luckily Light had caught the slight edge to L's words and flinched ever so slightly.

"Strip, please?" Light repeated.

L merely smirked at Light, he had no idea why he wanted to be so difficult, perhaps it was because Light was acting more like how he was when L had first met him, L didn't want Light to recover that much.

"Make me," L said simply.

Much to his surprise Light sagged.

"You said I could play dress up with you, surely this implies your compliance to what I want?," Light said, seeming slightly depressed that L wasn't letting him have his way now that Light had agreed to his plan, "Come on L, let me zhoosh you up!"

"Are you implying I am not exciting enough?" L laughed, hearing the slang suddenly slip out of Light's mouth.

"No L, I was imploring for you to let me smarten you up, before the rush tomorrow morning!"

L suddenly jerked his white shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor, before undoing, and stepping out of, his jeans.

"I take it my underwear can stay?" L said, his grin still in place as Light nodded. L sighed as Light's eyes travelled across his body as he absentmindedly stepped closer.

"Now who's getting distracted," L said, tenderly grabbing hold of Light's chin to bring his head back up, before kissing him. Light's hands moved up and ran through L's hair, then he pulled away, staring up at L's hair thoughtfully.

"I definitely need to do something with your unruly locks."

"Light is not suggesting that he is going to tame my hair?" L gasped.

"That is precisely what I am going to do," Light replied, steering L over to one of the chairs and pushing him into it. Secretly though Light had to admit he had grown rather fond of L's wild hair and thought of taming it, while satisfying to his naturally tidy nature, was slightly unsettling. Even so he grabbed the hair gel, brush and other styling products he had for his own hair and went back to L.

"L," Light said sternly, "put your feet on the floor, and take your thumb away from your mouth."

"I do not see why I need to act in character before I am actually undercover," L replied, not moving from his position by one inch, "and why have I removed my clothes if I am not putting that suit on?"

"I was seeing if you would actually follow my instructions in this," Light said candidly. He laughed when L rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Then Light placed his armload of goodies down on the ground and as he rose actually pushed down on L's knees forcing his feet to the floor.

"Light," L said in a warning tone, "you know this decreases my reasoning abilities by 60 percent."

"You do not need to use those wondrous abilities of yours here," Light sighed, his hand still on L's knees as he leaned over L, "and I want to know that you can actually sit like that and remember to sit like that. It will stop me worrying for you so much when you do this."

L felt a lump catch in his throat; he was still so unused to having someone care for him like this, someone who would worry over him. L nodded at Light, indicating with his eyes that he understood Light. Light smiled at him then moved behind L to tame his hair.

Throughout Light's attentions to his hair L found that he constantly wished that he hadn't acquiesced to Light's first order, he desperately wanted his clothes back. He never realised having ones hair attended to by someone could be so sensual. He supposed that it was related to just how often Light would play with it throughout the day, almost as though his devious partner had primed him for this very moment. He closed his eyes and languished in the chair, his lips parted slightly as he stifled a moan, part of his brain wondered if he could find some way to have Light do this every day.

Light was also beginning to wish he hadn't made L strip down to his underwear, the way L was reacting to his ministrations made him want to jump the detective right there. He was determined to resist however, as no matter how many times he had tried in the past few weeks to get the upper hand, he always ended up failing and instead ended up being ravished by L. His hands twitched as his brain registered the word he had just used. _Ravished? _He felt shocked over his choice of words, _oh no I'm becoming such an uke._

Finally he finished and guided L over to a mirror to admire Light's handiwork. L nodded in approval when he saw, he had to admit that Light had done a good job. His hair had been flattened and Light had forced it to conform to a side parting. Though, L noticed, that while most of it hung quite straight around his head there was still the odd hint of unruly hair throughout.

"What do you think," Light asked looking worried.

"I like it," L said finally, "though it is quite unsettling to see myself like this. Now about clothing?"

"Ahh yes," Light responded blushing, before moving off towards the suit, L following him back, "I assume you will want my help with this."

"Considering that I asked for your help with this…" L left the rest of the sentence hanging, it was bad enough admitting that he couldn't do something, let alone to Light.

Light talked L through putting on the suit, ensuring the correct creases were present in his trousers, and showing L how to put on cuff links and eventually the tie; until L stood before him clad in a dark blue suit and tie, with a gleaming white undershirt. Light gulped, somehow this made L look far too sexy. Then he started, as L straightened further and took up one of Light's characteristic poses, his arms folded in front of him and his bearing became imperious, L's strength seemed to radiate off him.

"So?" L asked, one brow arching.

"You're a natural," Light gulped.

"I am merely imitating you my dear Light," L replied. At this Light looked down not wanting to meet L's gaze, his eyes focused on L's feet instead; he smirked.

"In that case you _will _need socks and shoes," Light said looking back up. L's mask broke completely at that.

"Surely we do not need to go that far right now?" L squeaked.

Light seemed to think about this for a second, remembering just _why _L hated socks.

"Alright, not until tomorrow then, _if_ I get to dress you up again," Light relented, radiating innocence with some success. L looked at Light thoughtfully, considering what he could be letting himself in for if he agreed, though part of him was interested in what Light could be planning.

"Okay Light," L agreed, "you get to dress me up again."

Light beamed at L as he let his eyes rake over his creation.

"L, can you get hold of a pair of black rimmed glasses?"

…

The next morning L hurriedly dressed in the suit Light had bought him for his birthday a smile creeping over his features as he remembered that day. Once he had finished he looked down at the still sleeping form of Light, he hurriedly pushed a pillow over to Light as one of his arms shot out to L's side of the bed as if searching for him; he was surprised when the sleeping Light enfolded the pillow into his arms, a small smile adorning his features.

_Light really doesn't know how adorable he is_, L thought as he wandered to the Investigation room. He was surprised to see Matt sat there waiting for him, and told him as much, not many other people were cognizant at 4 in the morning.

"I figured you would need some help finishing off the background to your identity and your intern papers, and I can fake your enrolment at the uni of your choice with module marks included," Matt replied shrugging, "This sort of thing is my forte after all."

"I must be losing my touch," L laughed, "Everyone around me keeps doing things I don't expect."

"It's only because you have suddenly been surrounded by people who care for you, and as such will always do what you least expect," Matt replied, "you look good by the way, even if the hair needs a bit of work."

"Thanks," L said, smiling. "I know about the hair, but I'm letting Light sleep. It won't need 'dealing with' until I have to leave. This look comes with glasses too." As he said this L reached into his pocket for the glasses and put them on. Matt smiled, a small laugh bubbling up his throat. L went to put the glasses back in his pocket again, then decided against it, he had to get used to them.

"How far along with the preparations are you?" Matt asked, suddenly becoming serious as his gear powered up. L's smile broadened, having so many people here to help, _(not just people… fellow geniuses),_ was making life so much more enjoyable. He wondered how he had ever coped alone without so much companionship.

…

"Light," L said quietly, caressing Lights cheek as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Wake up Light."

"Lemme sleep," Light moaned quietly, and only hugged the pillow closer.

L sighed, grabbed the bed linen as he stood up and pulled it all off the bed, revealing all of Light to the world. This sudden baring of himself woke Light up completely and his first action was to throw the pillow at L's head.

"I've let you sleep as long as possible, but I need my hair sorted before the police come, I want to be gone before they are here. Else I do not believe I will be able to leave," L explained.

Light nodded in understanding and got up going over to where his pyjama trousers laid… thrown there during the night; he blushed. He turned around and gestured for L to sit down.

"I would prefer if we do this in the Investigation room. There is much I need to get done," L said.

Light shrugged, still unwilling to wake up enough to talk, though he was awake enough to grab his dressing gown, a hair brush and the gel before he left.

…

When Mello entered the Investigation room quarter of an hour later, his morning breakfast ration of chocolate in hand, he stood and stared for several minutes at the shocking scene in front of him. Light sat hunched up on the sofa, hair all over the place and apparent bags under his eyes, while L sat in front of him, a stunningly preened and suited image, with _glasses_ perched on his nose, as Light put the finishing touches to his hair.

"Did you guys switch bodies or something?" Mello asked, flopping down opposite them, his arm going round Matt's shoulders. Matt automatically moved closer to him. Mello began laughing hard when both L and Light stared at him in confusion; he decided not to enlighten them.

A few moments later Watari entered the room carrying a briefcase.

"L, it is time," he said quietly.

L nodded and rose to his feet, startled when Light embraced him from behind.

"Be careful," Light whispered in his ear.

"Of course," L replied, "I wouldn't want you angry with me."

…

Light sat there waiting for the investigation team to arrive. He was not looking forward to this, once he explained what L was going to do… Well he expected swearing from at least two of them. He realised one of his legs was tapping up and down and he forced it to stop with a hand, he hated himself for revealing how he was feeling so often nowadays. He swivelled round in his chair to view the live feed from the lawyer offices, desperate to see L arrive, even though he knew that L would not be appearing to begin the start of his 'internship' at the company until 10 o'clock and it was only eight thirty. He sighed; L had only been gone half an hour and already Light was paranoid about his safety.

He stood up and began to pace, he knew this was the only way, but he didn't have to like it. He forced to himself to stop pacing, eyes closed and fists clenched, he knew he had to sort himself out; it wouldn't do to look so unsettled around the men who were coming. He suddenly felt two pairs of arms encircle him, his eyes shot open. Matt and Mello had come over and were currently hugging him, he sagged. _I really need to work on hiding my emotions again_ he thought.

As they felt him relax Matt and Mello pulled away. Mello put one hand on top of Light's head and turned said appendage round to face his own.

"Stop worrying so much," Mello said, sounding harsh to anyone who didn't know him, "anyone would think you were turning into some sort of _wet hen."_

Light laughed as Mello used a reference to the series of books Mello had just introduced him to, the humour successfully relaxing Light once more.

Then the police men walked in and Light gulped.

"Where is L?" Soichiro asked, after hugging his son; he was very surprised to see the Great Detective absent.

"Well…"

A few minutes later the investigation room echoed with a cacophony of noise as the police men erupted in shock at L's actions. Light sank into a chair wearily and began fielding questions; he had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

…

Mikami strode confidently into work, not a hair out of place nor a single piece of fluff marring his black suit. He said Good morning to no-one as he moved through the building, outside his immediate work colleagues there was no-one who he considered worthy enough to talk to. All worked on cases to defend known criminals in cases where there guilt was definite. They were all paid blood money by heinous criminals to the detriment of the innocent.

He allowed a small smile to grace his features; he knew he was doing right, surely by demonstrating the rules with which his God had used to remove the sinful he would notice and return? No matter how far away he had been removed and restrained by the Detective L, Mikami was sure that his God would return.

He walked into his spotless and un-personalised office and sat down at his desk, all was wrong with the world, but with his help and with the might of Kira everything was going to be alright. He sat and worked through his notes on the prosecution case for a serial rapist, who deserved the death sentence, not the sentence he had been given in the deal he'd made with the police. Mikami hated this sort of thing, criminals shouldn't be shown leniency.

He was interrupted in his work by a knock on the door. He sighed a put his pen down.

"Come in," he called.

A black haired man with glasses in a pristine suit entered his office, he looked quite awkward; though Mikami knew he had that effect on people, he always acted aloof and that drove people away.

"Yes?" Mikami asked, taking pity on the man.

"Good Morning," the man said bowing slightly, "I'm David Mattherson, I am the new intern starting today -"As he said this David held out a note with one of the partners of the firms hand writing clearly evident – "They said I was to work with you while I am here."

Silently Mikami took the note and read it while David nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose, even though he bearing gave the impression he was usually quite self-assured. Mikami sighed, he knew he couldn't get away with not having an intern any longer, he smiled up at David and rose from his desk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Mattherson, or do you prefer to be called David?," Mikami said, "I am Mikami Teru, but as we shall be working together you can call me Mikami, I can assure you I will not take offence. I shall show you around, it is easy to get lost here if you don't know your way."

"Thank you Mikami-san," David replied as they headed out into the corridor, and Mikami smiled at the honorific, _good,_ he thought. "You can call me David, I'm an American, as you can probably tell, so I am not used to honorifics."

"I understand," Mikami said smiling slightly, "how long is your internship for here at the company?"

"Six months," David replied, "My course demands that I do two internships."

"I see," Mikami said, "Where is your other internship?"

"This company's rival in America," David said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I see," Mikami said thoughtfully, "Well I know from my own intern experiences years ago that you don't get much choice in where you go, and mostly you get told where you are going."

He smiled at David who smiled back in relief.

As the tour progressed Mikami had to admit he was impressed with David, the intern knew his stuff, of course he was patchy in some areas, but that was only to be expected; he was only an intern after all. Mikami actually found he was enjoying David's company as they paused for a cup of refreshing tea before beginning to work on some cases together.

"Do you take sugar?" Mikami asked, he had insisted on making the tea.

"Oh, no thank you," David said hurriedly, "It rots the teeth."

Mikami nodded slightly in approval.

…

Far away in a room full of computers, Light nearly choked on a biscuit as he heard this.

…

The day continued well, with Mikami finding that he could work well with David as well. The man didn't shirk his duties and seemed genuinely interested in bringing the criminals successfully to justice. When Mikami had informed David on how difficult it had become to convict a criminal successfully the man had looked absolutely horrified.

David had worked well with the rest of the prosecution team, all of whom had warmed to him immediately, particularly his rather endearing nervous reaction of pushing his glasses up his nose, even when they hadn't slipped. David had also sat in quiet attentiveness during the court appearance Mikami had had to make that day, in relation to a petition for bail by a murder's family, well a _supposed_ murderer.

He looked over at the new intern who was already in deep discussion over the joint case with the team. He gave very sensible comments and his queries over evidence were always well thought out. Yes, David would fit in quite nicely.

…

L marched into the Investigation Headquarters, into the lift and rose up through the floors. He nearly ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He needed cake, desperately. Despite his need he carefully cut a slice from the Strawberry cheesecake Light had made at some point in the day, before finding a fork. Then he sat down in a chair, with a satisfied sigh, into his usual position kicking his shoes off onto the floor, then reached down with his free hand to pull off the offending socks. He stared at the first forkful with delight before tucking in, making slight noises of happiness as he did so.

He didn't notice Light come to the doorway and merely lean there watching him eat his way through half of the slice.

…

Light smiled as he watched L eat the cake, he knew from the video feeds that L hadn't even had a biscuit today, which must have been extremely hard on the man. A day with no cake and not a whiff of sugar; this was the main reason he had made L's favourite type of cake, L deserved it.

He moved forward and round in front of L, reaching up and pulling off the glasses, before kneeling at his feet. Neither said anything, they didn't have to, and L was not about to halt his cake eating. Light began to massage each foot intermittently as L ate; Light knew that wearing shoes for any length of time caused L pain. He worked at the feet, attempting to soothe away any aches caused by the day, and press into L's skin just how much he had missed him.

…

L finished his cake, his thoughts happy, as Light continued to massage his feet. He managed to lean over enough to place the plate on the counter, before reclining happily in his chair. Much to his chagrin a few minutes later Light stopped, though before he did he planted a kiss on each foot. L laughed slightly at this, he didn't want Light to know he was ticklish.

"Oh," Lights said quietly, "Is the Great L ticklish?"

"Certainly not," L denied, "I was merely amused that someone who is normally so adamant about cleanliness, kissed my feet." L always thought it was best to lie with a truth. Light looked crestfallen.

"I was so worried today," Light said suddenly, looking up from his position on the floor his face clearly showing his emotions, "every time you met someone new I was worried they would see who you were even though that was impossible, and working for _Mikami_…" Light trailed off, he knew that his suspicions over that lawyer were fuelled only by Ryuk not evidence.

"I know," L replied, reaching for one of Light's hands and lacing their fingers together, "it's the fact that you were watching out for me, quite literally, that made it easier to do this today." Then L looked serious, his face changing into what Light termed his work face. "I believe Ryuk may be right about Mikami, he is the only one of the group of suspects who has the temperament to do this. He does remind me in some ways of you. I feel the same as when I _knew _you were Kira-" at this Light flinched, but L continued on, "-there may not be any clear evidence, but my instincts tell me I am right. My instincts have never failed me."

"Then it must be Mikami," Light said, "though how do we gather enough evidence?"

"That's where my being undercover at the offices will help greatly," L sighed, "I have access to all the old case files, I wonder if Mikami worked on the cases these murders are associated with…"

"Do you want to work on this now, or can I call in the promise you made me?" Light asked.

"I can hardly work on it now, all the case files are on paper, they have no electronic storage at all. Matt would have a fit if he saw the age of their computers," L said absentmindedly, then, "promise? What promise?"

"The one where I get to play dress up with you again," Light laughed.

"What? Now?" L said gulping; he had a horrible feeling things were going to go badly for him.

"Yes, right now."


	17. Chapter 17

DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE LEMONS; THIS CHAPTER HAS NO PLOT POINTS.

A/N; Right I was not going to do this when I started this story, or in ANY story, but the characters seem to be calling for it, in fact this threatened to happen more than a few times, if you don't like M rated chapters you can skip this and you won't miss any of the plot.

A/N; If you want someone to blame for this it is partly my beta's fault actually, she introduced me to a series called Junjou Romantica and it gave L and Light ideas, well more ideas. Not that they didn't have ideas before hand… Anyway, here it is don't hate me for writing this.

Beta'd by Virtualdraconium as with everything I write.

DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE LEMONS; THIS CHAPTER HAS NO PLOT POINTS.

* * *

!

"I suppose if I say no, you will only sulk," L sighed, rising to his feet. Then, for the second time in as many days he found himself propelled along the corridors by Light. This time however they passed Matt and Mello going in the opposite direction.

"Have fun," Mello called after them; to L those words sounded like the tolling of the bells of doom. If Mello's grin was anything to go by, both he and Matt knew what was going to happen to him. Just what _had _Light been planning?

L was relieved to see no strange items on display in their room as Light dragged him in, but his relief was short lived. Light picked a long ribbon of black fabric from the bed, twirled L round and tied the fabric securely around L's eyes. L automatically reached up to remove it, but his hands were captured by Light's.

"Please L," Light whispered in his ear, "Trust me, if I don't do this you will not agree to continue."

"Light," L replied, "that does not inspire me with confidence."

"Nothing detrimental or harmful," Light said calmly, "however just like the suit it is not something you would usually wear."

"So I am blindfolded because this 'unusual' clothing may scare?" L laughed. Then he moaned as Light bit his ear.

"No, that's there so you enjoy the experience, and don't focus so much on the clothing issue," Light said as he pulled away.

"You've been talking to Mello haven't you," L said, as Light began removing the tie from around L's neck and his jacket.

"Yes I have," Light said smiling, "this was partly his idea actually; I had something different planned originally. Then Mello gave me some ideas, and Matt lent me some items."

"I should not leave you three unsupervised," L sighed. He started slightly then as Light's arms came around his waist, while Light laughed softly at his comment, and began to undo his trousers. He forced himself to relax, he resolved to let Light have his way, this time… and anyway L was curious as to what Light had planned. He gasped as the cool air of the room swirled round his naked form.

The next few minutes were full foreign sensations that, try as he might, L could not identify. First Light had pulled all too small underwear up his legs; it definitely didn't supply enough coverage, L thought. Then L had the horrible feeling that Light had made him step into a dress. He could feel the soft fabric moving around his legs, well what small amount of his legs it _was_ covering; and now he was sat in a chair, sat '_normally_' in a chair, hearing Light rummage around for something.

Light's hand suddenly stroked a foot and lifted his leg slightly. Something very soft and silken began sliding up his leg, the feel of the fabric causing L to shiver slightly in pleasure. He knew what it was, but… and here he groaned slightly the sound barely audible, the feel of Light putting that on him was too much. He realised then, somewhere between horror and anticipation, that he had another leg.

…

Light looked up at L, he had been extremely unsure about doing _this_, even with the explanations and persuasions from the devious duo…

_(Flashback)_

"_You got to dress L up?" Mello said shocked, "He let you?"_

"_Yes," Light said shrugging, he couldn't see what the big deal was, "and I managed to get him to agree to let me do it again. I have plans to show him he can dress casually without his continuous need for blue jeans and white shirt."_

_He frowned at the stunned looks on Mello and Matt's faces._

"_That's _all_ you are going to do?" Matt said eventually, he looked appalled._

"_Yes," Light replied, "what else is there?"_

_Matt and Mello shared a look._

"_Come with us," Matt said suddenly, "we will show you what we mean."_

_A few minutes later Light understood, he understood very well._

"_You do this often?" Light asked, slightly shocked._

"_No," Mello replied from his position in the doorway, personally he couldn't believe Matt had actually shown Light everything._

"_Which one of you ends up in… this?" Light gestured towards the wardrobe contents._

"_Mello of course," Matt said happily. Light looked over at Mello_

"_Well he does look rather feminine to begin with," Light said, quite thoughtful._

"_I am NOT feminine!" Mello said angrily._

"_Do you want to borrow some stuff?" Matt said calmly completely ignoring Mello. Light looked at him shocked, his brain wondering why on Earth anyone would do this sort of thing. Then his treacherous mind supplied him an image of L in this, he gulped. _

"_Yes," he said quietly, he had the feeling he was either going to hospital for a long time or he was planning his own execution, but he didn't care. He wanted to see L in this._

_(End of Flashback)_

…but L did indeed look so delectable; sat above Light dressed in a Light green dress that accented L's features, and definitely didn't make him look feminine, even if it was a dress. Then he moved his eyes down to the pale stockings he was currently applying to L's legs, he had heard the small cry of pleasure just putting on one had elicited from L. Perhaps he wasn't going to get killed for this, stockings felt entirely different than socks after all.

With a small smile and with hands shaking ever so slightly he pulled the other stocking up L's leg, then ran his hands back down over the fabric, just ever so slightly, as he finished. L actually moaned then and his toes curled. Light found he couldn't help himself; he reached up and kissed L thoroughly, for once having absolute dominance over him. As L's fingers dug roughly into his shoulders Light remembered the final item he had borrowed. Reluctantly he pulled away and picked up the long elbow length gloves, in the same colour as the dress.

He wondered if the glove would have the same effect on L as the stockings. It did, the hand almost eagerly pushing into the next one, L almost frantic with the desire to feel more of the silk against his skin. The loss of his sight and the touch deprivation since childhood made L overly sensitive to such treatment. Then he groaned as Light kissed his hand through the silk, his hot breath moving across the fabric, caressing the skin underneath, slowly the kisses progressed up, stopping only when the glove finished.

He finally decided he didn't care, he could be dressed in pink for all he cared; he wanted to see it _now_, his desperation to know matched only by his growing need for Light.

"Light, let me see," he gasped, unsure as to why he was asking for permission.

Hands clasped his and pulled him up and led him across the room. The blindfold fell to the floor coiling at L's feet as Light's mouth suddenly kissed its way along L's neck, his arms around L's waist as he stood behind him.

L just stood there and stared into the mirror, his mouth opened into a slight gasping moan. In his normal frame of mind he would have considered this wrong, but with all this attention he was receiving from Light… He was in a dress, a pale green dress that barely reached his knees, and stockings, oh and _those gloves_. He blushed as he stared at himself, the redness of his cheeks shining all the more against the colour of the dress. He pulled Light's head up gently, with one gloved hand and into a kiss.

"Not going to kill me then," Light said quietly, more in statement than in question, pulling L closer into him, finally letting his state of arousal be known.

"Maybe later," L replied, "but don't think you will ever be playing dress up with me again."

"I don't think, I know I _will_ be," Light whispered very quietly into L's ear, "You have no idea how edible you look right now, and how sweet." Light moved a hand down the skirt then up underneath, to tease at the edge between stocking and bare skin. His cool fingers were a torment on L's heated skin.

"I thought Light didn't like to eat sweet things," L groaned, one hand still grasped tightly on Light's head, the other gripping Light's hand wrapped around him.

"You are _always _the exception, and you have corrupted me recently on the subject of sweet things," Light replied, then returned his attention to L's neck, his eyes still looking at L in the mirror as he bit into L's neck with his teeth, just breaking the surface. L moaned then, closing his eyes overwhelmed by his feelings and what he was wearing.

"Open your eyes," Light commanded, pulling away. L hesitatingly obeyed, only to see and feel Light's hand finally continue it's journey up his leg under the skirt, before squeezing him through the all too small panties, before pushing them down so they pooled at L's feet and wrapping his fingers firmly around what he found underneath.

"Ugh," L moaned, leaning into Light's touch, forcing his eyes to stay open, watching Light's arm move rhythmically up and down, twisting slightly every now and again, making L moan once more each time. He blushed further as he saw how Light was watching him in the mirror, he was unable to look away and he stared back at Light as Light increased his force.

…

Light stood behind L, watching his lover in the mirror, the way his face flushed as his arousal grew, his half lidded eyes focused on Light's, as he leaned into Light's touch, thrusting into Light's hand slightly as Light suddenly rubbed his tip with his thumb. He marvelled at how L was holding onto his self control; if this had been him, which it had been fairly regularly, he would already be begging shamelessly. Light sped up his ministrations, moving his other hand up L's chest to focus on a nipple, teasing and tweaking the small bud; L shook in Light's hold, his hand twisting and grasping Light's hair. L couldn't stand it any more, his desperate need restoring his thoughts, forcing him to act.

With a growl L wrenched away from Light, grasping Light's hands in his own. He pushed Light back towards the bed, admiring the sudden shock on Light's features. He looked Light over.

"You have far too many clothes," L said, his voice surprisingly steady, "strip."

Light gulped, hearing his command from before echoed back at him from L's lips. With unsteady fingers he worked at his buttons, feeling L's gaze rake over him, the detective's eyes smouldering, he shrugged off his jacket and his shirt. He turned slightly away from L as he took his trousers off and began to fold them. They fell to the floor as L slid his hands under Light's briefs and fondled his neglected erection: the feeling of the silk gloves against him only heightening the sensation, before L pulled the offending fabric down.

Light yelped as L pushed him backwards on the bed, the mattress bouncing beneath him. L wrenched the zip of the dress down and let it fall from his frame.

"Why a dress Light?" L asked, his need reducing to a level he could cope with, pushing Light back further onto the bed, running his hands up Light's bare chest as he moved to cover him with his own body, he let one gloved finger run over Light's parted lips. Then he ground his groin against Light's, their erections rubbing against each other. Light arched off the bed into L's touch.

"M-Matt suggested it, he said it would suit you," Light gasped, his breath hitching.

"Interesting," L said thoughtfully, stopping in his movements, one hand casually moving down to play with Light's erection, "I had never realised he was so dominant in their relationship. Though it should have been obvious, I mean, no one else would ever dare to ration Mello's chocolate, but _Mello_ in a _dress_? Then again, you _did_ just put _me_ in a dress -"

"Please do _something," _Light cried, pinned to the bed by L; he knew from experience that L was far stronger than him. He reached up to try and make L move closer, digging his nails into L's shoulders.

"Do something, Light. Kun?" L said teasingly, smirking down at Light, "_anything_?" He quickened his movements, the glove dampening.

"Yes. Damn you, yes," Light moaned.

"Oh, good." L tugged the gloves off, he didn't want to ruin these, and slid open the bedside cabinet drawer and placed them inside. Then his eyes fell on the pool of black that was the blindfold. He moved off Light, picked it up a wicked smile endowing his features and was above his lover again before Light even had time to form a question.

He grabbed Light's hands and moved them above his head, close to the headboard, palms up. Then with great ceremony he laid the ribbon delicately across Light's hands. Then he ran his hands down Light's arms until they reached his chest.

"Light is not allowed to move his hands," L explained smiling, "If he does I will stop, understand?"

Light nodded, he wasn't going to argue; he had said '_anything_'.

"Does Light understand?" He emphasised his words by lightly brushing his hands over Light's nipples.

Light groaned, L wanted a _verbal _reply to that? Seriously?

"Yes, I understand," Light gasped, L had pinched one of his nipples.

"What does Light understand?" L murmured, leaning down to kiss the now wounded nipple, rolling his hips slightly so his erection rubbed along Light's.

Light nearly shrieked in frustration, he hadn't realised L was going to get him back like this. Had he really put L's dominance into question this much?

"I will not move my hands"-gasp-"until you say so," Light said finally, his reserve breaking as L actually bit his nipple.

L grinned as he heard Light's shaky reply. He then shifted the direction of his kisses, finally placing one tenderly on the very tip of Light's weeping cock, his tongue flicking out to capture the precum.

"Ngh." Light bucked up towards L, another strangled grunt escaping him when L's fingers dug into his hips and pushed him down, back onto the bed. L glanced up to Light's hands. The fingers were twitching in Light's efforts not to move, the muscles in his arms tense, but the ribbon was in place; Light was managing to keep still.

L decided to tease Light one more time. He bent down and took Light completely into his mouth, running his tongue over every sensitive spot he knew of; humming in delight at the soft mewling noises his actions caused, one hand caressing Light's balls. He moved his head up and down slowly, every so often letting his teeth brush against skin. Then, as he felt Light's balls tighten in his hand, he pulled away completely; then actually shifted off Light.

Light's cry at the loss of sensation and the lack of completion, filled the room; his eyes shot open and he stared at L with a deeply imploring, if anger filled, look, his mouth open and his breath heavy. L ran two fingers over Light's lips his intentions obvious. Light drew them into his mouth and sucked hard, teeth nicking the soft flesh, biting harder when he heard L laugh softly beside him, rewarded with a sudden slight cry. He released the fingers as he felt them tug slightly against his grip, and watched as L shifted back down his body.

Automatically he spread his legs allowing L to settle between them. He closed his eyes as a finger pushed in and out in a fast rhythm; it was quickly joined by another. He pressed back against the fingers desperate for more, even as they stretched him. Then they retreated and something much bigger began to replace them. He bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping, he couldn't bear it; L was going far too slowly and Light couldn't move his hands.

"Open your eyes," said a voice suddenly from above Light. He did so to find L's face directly above his, noses almost touching. L thrust completely into Light, his gaze never faltering from Light's. Light forced his eyes to stay open, fixed on Light even as he voiced his enjoyment, yes, there was pain from such a harsh intrusion, but that was subsumed by so much sensation and pleasure.

L forced himself to still in his movements, wanting to hear more of Light's unguarded, emotion-filled voice. The voice only _he_ got to hear. He kissed Light chastely on the lips with the barest of pressure, eyes still locked with Light's.

"Please…" came the whisper, barely audible to L, even though he was so close to Light. Secretly, he let Light win this round. He began to move, his rhythm hard and fast, giving them both what they desired for so long. He angled his thrusts carefully and grinned when Light's face contorted in pleasure and his eyes fell shut.

L threw his head back and let his emotions wash over him once more as he moved inside Light's tight heat, a hand moving to fist Light's erection in time with his thrusts; pulling them both towards the edge.

"Let me touch you," Light gasped, between moans and erratic breaths.

"It's just a ribbon Light," L replied breathily, hearing Light growl in response, throwing the pseudo-restraint aside, before hands clutched at his arms and moved round to his hips, pulling him closer to Light.

L responded by moving faster, his thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm. L groaned loudly, words beyond him as he released into Light, feeling his hand become coated in Light's cum as he came between them, Light's face twisted in a silent scream.

L collapsed forwards as he pulled out: gently resting on Light's chest and feeling Light's arms enfold him. They lay there in silence for several minutes, both sated.

"Shower?" Light queried quietly, breaking the silence.

"Definitely," L replied.

They moved off the bed hands shifting so the fingers could curl around each other, needing to keep in contact with each other.

As the shower water cascaded down their bodies Light pulled L close.

"I love you L."

"I love you as well Light," L replied.

For a few moments, for the both of them they didn't care if the world exploded.

…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer; I hereby certify that… sob… Death Note isn't mine…so I am merely a borrower. The plot of DNA is mine though…

A/N; Beta'd by Virtualdraconium. Thanks for your work in all of this!

A/N; Back to the plot in this chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

P is for Percentages

Light groaned; the morning routine was always the same. L had never been this cruel to him when he had chained him up. He sat up and glared at L who was smiling sweetly down at him.

"Good morning Light!" L said cheerfully, patting Light on the head, making his bed hair even scruffier.

"Bastard," Light croaked, he looked at the clock, it was six in the morning. He'd been woken up nearly two hours early, and after last night too! Light collapsed back onto the bed, he refused to acknowledge this time of day, he'd hated it in high school, he'd hated it at To-oh University and he hated it now.

"I take it you want to spend the day meaninglessly staring at me on the monitors, instead of doing some proper investigation?" L asked, leaning over Light.

Light opened one eye to stare up at L.

"What do you mean?" Light asked, his I.Q. only beginning to click up the meter as he woke up.

"Meaning that there is quite a few things I would like you to investigate for me, with Matsuda's help if you wish; after all his observational skills are quite impressive," L said amused, it was always quite entertaining to see Light wake up, for a good 15 minutes Light could almost be described as _dumb._ L had found he had missed the entertainment of this after he stopped being chained to Light that time. He stared down at Light, counting the seconds it took for the wheels he could see turning in Light's mind catch up with what he said. As he reached 24 he prudently backed away.

"Oh," Light said hurriedly, springing into action in an instant. It turned out that L had moved his head only just far enough away as Light shot from the bed.

"Why is attempting to get you out of bed becoming a morning routine?" L asked his head on one side as he watched Light grab some clothing.

"Because you are keeping me up till all hours of the night, then wake me up way before the alarm," Light said, his voice slightly muffled by the turtleneck he was pulling over his head.

"I only do so because it is necessary," L replied, his sheepish expression hidden from Light. He turned and picked up the hair kit Light had assembled for his hair.

"I know L, I know," Light yawned, running his hand through his still messy hair, "I was merely stating a fact not getting at you."

"I think I want to style your hair Light," L stated. Light looked at L blearily, fingers still caught in his hair.

"If you must," Light said eventually, his harsh tone ruined by the smile his face was gradually developing as his memory gradually supplied him a rerun of the night before.

"I see you are waking up," L beamed and headed for the door, "I can always tell when your brain wakes up as that smile appears. You might want to try and hide it though; it does tell everyone what we have been doing."

The smile vanished as Light followed L, but five seconds later the smile had crept back, with much twitching of the lips. Light decided he didn't care.

…

David (aka L) sat his legs crossed regally in front of him head supported by his hand the arm of which rested on the side of the chair. He was imitating Light perfectly, even down to the slightly bored expression that Light's eyes developed as time passed. He was waiting for Mikami to exit from a meeting, they had a court appearance scheduled for in a quarter of an hour. He rose gracefully to his feet as Mikami exited looking harried.

"Anything wrong Mikami-san?" David said cautiously as he went into step with the bustling lawyer.

"The partners in the company are worried about the loss of several of the highest paying clients recently, you may have heard about the death of the Russian banker last week?" Mikami replied, he sounded annoyed, he saw David nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well he was a very lucrative customer." The word customer was almost spat from Mikami's mouth.

L stared across at Mikami, it _had _to be him. The man was _just_, there was only one word for it, _unreal._ L cared about justice with a passion, but Mikami seemed to be attempting to live, eat and breathe justice, a warped sense of justice too. He would shout from the rooftops about someone's guilt and wouldn't even try to see if they were innocent. L had with Light, if he hadn't he would never had gone through so many difficulties to watch Light. He had put Light under surveillance _not _to prove his guilt, but to try to prove his innocence, if doubtfully.

He decided to give Mikami a percentage of guilt. After a few minutes of walking and thinking he had it. There was an 89 percent chance that Mikami was this murderer. He smiled to himself, he had found another fault with Mikami; he was a hypocritical oaf.

…

Light reluctantly broke away from the surveillance feed; he wanted to keep his eyes on L even though he had other things to do. L had told him to watch TV, well, more specifically a certain channel on TV and a certain show. He reclined onto the sofa and loaded the first recordings from the computer in the room onto the TV. L had warned him that this was probably going to be upsetting.

It was, he was watching the damn Kira show from Sakura TV. He ignored the commentary for the most part and focused on the audience. He knew what L was asking him to look for; 4 hours in he found it, hiding right at the back. Mikami had attended the shows along with two of his team. Light made a note of the date and moved forward faster this time. He darted from show to show seeing Mikami appear again and again. It made his skin crawl, he knew innately that if he watched them back again Mikami would be the only constant audience member, an ardent supporter of Kira.

Before Light would have felt exultant, his God-hood confirmed, but now he felt sullied and disgusted that his low actions as a vicious judge and executioner would be so adored, so _hungered _after. He could see it in Mikami's eyes. It made Light want to vomit.

He stopped the footage and switched to a film his eyes unseeing. This proved to him, as it would to L, that this man was the murderer; for them both it was almost damning evidence for Mikami's guilt. Unfortunately it wasn't evidence that would stand in a court of law and, sadly, that was what counted. However this did mean L's dangerous course of action was worthwhile, the risk he was taking was far from in vain.

He knew why L had made him do this of course; it was his way of proving to Light that he was only doing what was necessary given the case. He lay down completely on the sofa, his gaze going back to the film; he was so tired from worry and lack of sleep. In minutes he was asleep on the sofa, his notes falling from beside him onto the floor.

…

L had eaten his way through two slices of cake waiting for Light to appear, before he decided that Light would not be arriving. He tapped the fork against his lips for a brief moment as he thought where Light could be. He rose, cut himself another slice of cake then, after another brief pause, cut a second slice and picked up an extra fork. Light had made his own favourite type of cake today, who was L to deprive him of it?

L was pleased to find he was right in his estimation of Light's whereabouts and he stood before Light wondering how best to wake him up. He was just about to do something when Light opened one eye to stare up at him.

"How long have you been stood there?" Light murmured, one hand rising to rub his face slightly as he sat up.

"Only a minute," L replied, the proffered the cake at Light. He smiled as Light's hands immediately rose to take it, a smile actually gracing Light's features, "I knew being around me would have a good effect on you."

Light merely shrugged, there was nothing wrong with liking cake.

"L you still have your shoes on."

L looked down and growled, he _hated_ the shoes. He kicked them off and pushed the socks inside before throwing them across the room so hard they hit the window. Then he picked up his cake once more and curled up on the sofa next to Light. They sat in silence both eating their cake, neither willing to talk while eating. Light's cake really was that good.

"What did you find out?" L said, placing his plate down on the coffee table.

"Mikami attended at least 35 broadcasts, he probably attended the rest, but I couldn't bear to watch any more," Light replied, his tone downhearted.

"So, have you concluded anything about his personality?" L asked. He wanted Light to come to his own conclusion on this.

"He is a complete lunatic," Light replied harshly. L looked at Light incredulously.

"That was hardly a helpful reply," L chided.

"He is a man with a serious case of idol worship. He wants Kira back," Light said quietly, "he wants his _God_ back…" Light suddenly jumped topic, "L, I don't ever want to go back to the way I was, what if I become like that again?"

"Well, would Light ever use the Death Note again? For instance if I put it down in front of you and said 'here you are do what you like'?" L asked calmly, he knew his example was ridiculous but it would shatter Light's sudden depression.

"No L, I wouldn't."

"Then Light has nothing to fear, and has my complete trust," L responded.

"But how do I know I wouldn't be tempted?"

"Oh Light," L sighed, "stop worrying about things that you won't ever have to confront. Come on let's go join the others, I am sure they have many things they will want to tell us by now."

It had been 490 days since Light had last used the Death Note.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer; Death Note has not nor ever will be mine. If in doubt about this see all previous disclaimers...

A/N; The beginning of this chapter was written in conjunction with my wonderful beta Virtualdraconium as, when I was discussing how this chapter should play out, she could see the scene so clearly she had to write it. I liked her version so much I kept it. So I thank her greatly for her input in this, and for her extensive knowledge of the Death Note.

Please read and review! Reviews make me so happy!

* * *

Q is for Questions

Light woke up, bleary eyed. He stretched his limbs out, sighing contentedly. It was nice to wake up naturally for once, without having that adorable detective prod him into consciousness.

Wait, what?

He looked down. L was curled up contently at his side, breathing peacefully, clinging on to Light's waist, softly but possessively.

Confusion washed over Light. He loved the detective, he_ knew _that. He knew he'd spent the last several months with the detective, and working with him. L had freed him from prison. Why had he been in prison? For being Kira? No, that couldn't be right, he wasn't Kira… why would L love him if he were, why would L be showing this much trust in him?

His form tensed.

Why _did_ L love him? Why did _he_ love L? He knew there was a reason, but he couldn't remember. He knew there'd been a point in time when he'd been overwhelmed with emotion and it had spilled over onto L. He couldn't remember the feeling. He couldn't remember the situation.

This lack of knowledge, the lack of _memory_ scared him.

He remembered the distance his father had shown him up to just a few weeks ago, treating him as if he were a stranger. It had hurt, it had hurt deeply, but he had accepted it, as if it were only natural. The rest of the task force had seemed very wary of him as well, but he couldn't recall why.

He suddenly realised he was shaking, his breathing fast and shallow.

This roused the slumbering detective, who sat up, arm still round Light's waist, and looked at him. Light refused to make eye contact, too uncertain of the situation. L moved his hand up and grasped Light's chin, and turned his face to meet him. Light's eyes remained lowered, he couldn't look at L.

"Light?" L queried, extremely worried by his lover's strange behaviour. "Light, look at me. What's wrong?"

Light finally raised his eyes, and looked straight into L's. He could clearly see the concern, the worry and the fear he had provoked in L. He sobbed slightly, a tear escaping.

"Light, speak to me!" L demanded, his grip tightening on Light's chin.

"I… don't remember…" sobbed Light "I'm so confused L… nothing makes sense."

L pulled the poor boy closer, and Light flung his arms around the detective, pressing his face against the older man's shoulder. L held him tightly as he cried, unsure as to what was happening.

Light felt comforted by the detectives grip, although this only served to confuse him further, and cry harder. He felt terrified, but as the detective stroked his back, making comforting sounds, trying his hardest to reassure him, he was able to bring himself back under control. He stopped crying, but did not let go of L. He didn't know why, but he needed to stay in L's arms. It was where he felt the safest.

"Why am I here?" Light said quietly, when his tears had run their course, "why was I sent to jail?"

"You don't remember?" L looked visibly shaken.

Light frowned at L; surely he had already expressed this fact.

"It was because you are Kira," L replied, deciding to get straight to the truth.

Light shot back away from L, and his gaze went dark.

"What the Hell?!" Light said through gritted teeth, "you were so sure in your _feelings_ you sent an innocent man to _jail_. You wanted me to be Kira so much you _convicted me_? And why can't I REMEMBER!" Light was nearly shrieking as he said this, shooting off the bed. Wrenching away from the hand that reached out to try and pull him back. At this distance from L he began to feel ashamed of his behaviour, his crying in front of him, his need for contact. His pride had been a little slow in waking up today it seemed, but now it had, and it wasn't happy.

L said nothing; there was nothing he could say. This wasn't _his _Light, he was too different, this behaviour too strange for him. It was as if _his_ Light, his lover, his partner and his closest friend, had died. He felt his heart break at the hurt and hate that blazed at him from Light's eyes. He shrank into himself slightly. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, neither willing to move.

"So why am I here, in bed, with _you,_" Light said finally, his voice cold. He wondered why some inner, deeply buried, part of his soul screamed as he treated L this way.

"Because…" then L's words seemed to falter; he sighed and rose from the bed, "I think this would go better if I showed you, I doubt you would believe me. Follow me."

Light mutely followed behind L as he exited the room.

L padded towards the nearest room with a connected computer; there wasn't one in the bedroom at Light's insistence. They ended up in the investigation room and L collapsed into a chair, not bothering to bring his feet up onto the seat; he didn't want to have his full ability focusing on the loss of Light.

L brought up the impressive file system of the Kira case, ignoring Light's snort from next to him. He clicked on the surveillance data from the old Investigation headquarters and his interview with Light.

Light backed away as he watched L confront him on the screen in front of him with a black notebook, and after glaring in absolute rage at something he couldn't see off to the side admitting to being Kira. Light gulped, he had seemed proud, almost exultant, about being Kira. He barely heard himself ramble on in the recording as the truth struck him like a physical blow. His hand flew to his wrist as he saw himself get shot, he could still feel the scar line… yes; he remembered being shot. Now at least he knew why…

Then the interview began and Light collapsed to the floor, he was _Kira, _he had killed people, he was _evil._

…_video…_

"_You are Kira, Light Yagami," L's computerised voice stated, the laptop positioned in front of a seated and handcuffed Light._

"_Yes," Light confirmed, still staring in defiance at the screen. His obvious scorn for the person the laptop represented painted on his face._

"_Does Kira have a reason for his atrocities?"_

"_Atrocities? I would hardly call my judgement that. They world was corrupt, evil and incompetent. The law was being twisted and destroyed by those with power for their own purposes. The innocent were helpless," Light responded, his rhetoric ringing through his cell._

"_That description could be described to you also."_

_Light sneered. "I used __**my **__power to punish those responsible. To make the world a better place. To free the innocent."_

"_I would hardly call a world of fear free."_

"_It would be a world without crime, the innocent would be free!"_

"_It would hardly be a world without crime Light Yagami. The use of the Death Note is the greatest crime of all."_

"_You are a fool!" Light screamed at the laptop, "You are blinded to the true state of the world!"_

"_You think I am foolish for believing in the rights of the common man or woman?" L replied, actually sounding confused, "I may be foolish in having an optimistic outlook in the strength and wisdom of human character, but not when it comes to basic human rights."_

"_The people are stupid and ignorant; they do not understand what they want!" Light spat._

"_Have you met them all and asked them what they want?" L replied, still maintaining his calm monotone._

"_Hardly L," Light sighed._

"_Then how can you judge them on that? And if you can not judge them on that simple factor how can you hope to judge them with the Death Note, by your own __**personal**__ judgement? How can something which brings death from afar be a valid tool of judgement?"_

_Light sat in his chair, his disbelief at L's words evident in his face. He looked appalled by L's views. _

_The interview continued on…_

…

L spun round in the chair to face Light who had buried his head in his hands at the things he'd heard himself say.

"Do you believe me now Light-kun?" L asked, his tone despondent.

"Yes," Light sobbed.

It was then that L noticed Ryuk hovering in a corner a smile plastered on his face as he watched them. L rose from his seat and moved closer to the shinigami.

"Did he relinquish his ownership last night?" L asked him quietly, "If you answer my questions I promise you more apples."

"No, he did not," Ryuk replied just as quietly, his usual mirth gone, he almost sounded sad.

L reassessed Ryuk's expression and realised that Ryuk wasn't smiling he was gaping in horror.

"So why would he have forgotten?"

Ryuk shrugged. He was contemplating how much he could say before he broke a major rule; he decided it was worth risking, Light was too entertaining to lose now. L was still looking at him expectantly.

"Probably 'cos he hasn't touched or used the Death Note for a while."

L nodded in understanding, it made sense. It was one of the theories he himself had come up with.

"How do I reverse it?"

"Easy," Ryuk said smiling, "All he has to do is touch the Death Note again."

"The catch being?" L asked, he was used to dealing with Ryuk.

"He has to use the Death Note or his memory won't stick when he puts the note down."

"Will a piece of the note do the same thing?"

"Probably, I wouldn't know, never had the need to try."

"Would _your_ note work?"

"No, and even if it did I am not giving it to him, I need my Death Note."

L looked back over at Light, the distraught man was staring at him as if L was crazy.

"Ryuk, he can't see you anymore," L said.

"Easily solved," Ryuk laughed, and then he glided over and hit Light over the head with his Death Note.

Light jumped up from the floor with a startled cry and stared at Ryuk.

"Light, meet Ryuk the Shinigami, you have met him before, but he is part of the memories you have forgotten."

"Shinigami?" Light gasped.

"Yes Light a Shinigami," L replied, "Why don't you go and bake a cake or something, I am sure it would make you feel better."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Light shot back, then realised that he was already up and moving towards the door; he stormed out of the room.

…

L sighed, why were relationships never simple? He went in search of Matt and Mello, he didn't want them talking to Light without being fully prepared. The solution suddenly dawned on him and he began to run through the hall one hand pulling his mobile from his pocket. He had a mission to plan. It was so blindingly _obvious_.

Matt and Mello obeyed his instructions, of course they did, they respected and admired him. Who were they to question his plans? L was surprised that not even Watari tried to argue with him over this. They seemed as depressed as L was when the realised what had happened to Light.

…

L was astounded at how quickly Light had recovered from his "Kira shock" and reverted back to the personality he'd had when L had first met him. L loathed this Light, he was so… so full of himself!

L had come back to the headquarters to find Light bossing the police team around and he had actually sneered at Matsuda's retreating form. L knew that _his _Light liked Matsuda and had a great deal of respect for him. L glowered at Light as the police filed past and left. L knew that if he moved forward he was going to punch Light. He stared in shock as Light crumpled to the floor shuddering uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," Light gabbled, "I know I am treating everyone abominably, but I just don't know what to do!"

"If it was this bad you shouldn't have tried to do this today," L replied as he moved closer to Light and crouched down.

"But you asked me too!" Light cried.

"I asked you to help me on the case. Terrorising the police is not helping," L said smiling, "plus most of this case can't make much sense to you without your memories, and could only have made you feel worse today."

"I looked through all of the Kira case and this case after you left this morning," Light admitted quietly.

L said nothing, normally he would call Light an idiot and ruffle his hair, but this Light looked extremely volatile.

"You shouldn't have done that Light," L said finally.

"Because you didn't want me being fully aware of my crimes or my life?" Light asked tonelessly.

"_N_o, because I didn't want you hurt even more."

Light's head jerked up in surprise and he saw the sincerity in L's eyes, then something in him snapped and he dived into L's arms tears streaming down his face.

L held onto Light, biting his lip. It hurt him to see Light this way, while he felt like such a traitor for wanting _his _Light back. He looked at the clock, only another 12 hours to go.

"Why did I forget L?" Light whispered, "Did I make myself forget?" The second question seemed to worry Light the most.

"NO," L said emphatically, "This is all just a tragic accident. You didn't make yourself forget."

Light smiled then, he looked relieved.

"I want to remember L. It's terrifying having so many holes in my memory, I feel as if I'm just a shadow of myself."

"I am working on a solution," L said.

"Thank you," Light said tucking his head into L's chest. His feelings for the detective seemed to be the only anchor he had left.

"Light needs to sleep, he has had a trying day."

"I can't sleep, my mind keeps focusing on all the gaps in my memory."

"I thought Light would say something like that," L murmured, drawing a syringe out of his pocket and injecting the fluid inside into Light.

L held Light as the drug took affect, he felt guilty about drugging Light, but L found he couldn't cope having this Light in his company. He felt much calmer knowing that this Light wanted his memory back as well. L knew that he would never have forgiven himself if he had to force Light, as he knew he would have. He looked down and saw that Light had passed out. He sighed and picked Light up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom and placed him, still clothed, into the bed.

Then L decided to do something completely illogical and wasteful. He grabbed all the cake he could carry along with a plate and fork, travelled all the way down to the front entrance. Sat down and began his watch at the door.

He jerked awake ten hours later as his phone rang in his pocket; he was mildly surprised he'd managed to sleep without Light's presence beside him. Groggily he answered the phone. It was Mello.

"We were successful," Mello stated.

"Your position?" L asked smiling in relief.

"Stood by Matt's bike now, just stepped off the plane."

"Don't break the law, I would hate for you to have got this far and fail," L replied, surprised at how early they were.

"Trust me!" Mello laughed.

"Mello," L cautioned.

"Come on," Mello said sighing, "Do you really think Matt would let me?"

"No, now get going!"

"Yes sir!" Mello replied laughing again as he hung up.

L smiled and began his illogical door watching again, he felt incapable of leaving. He felt as if he was waiting for Light to walk in and tell him it was all a mistake. Then, very quietly, he buried his face against his knees and let the tears silently fall. He was going to get Light back, but he was going to make Light face his problems again, and the almighty temptation of the Death Note.

L jerked up when he heard the roar of several motorcycles overlaid with the sound of police sirens. He groaned.

_Oh no_, he thought, _what has Mello gone and done now?_

Then he saw what came up the drive. The police weren't chasing Matt and Mello they were _escorting_ them. He examined the first two policemen and realised they were Aizawa and Mogi. L laughed slightly, was everyone keen in ending this problem?

Then Mello was climbing off Matt's brilliant red bike and sprinting to the building, a black rucksack slung over his shoulder, one hand reaching for his mobile till his eyes alighted upon L.

"You told me not to break the law," Mello explained, when he saw the look on L's face, "so I used it instead." L merely nodded in understanding, he was too tightly wound now to bother with conversation. Mello handed the rucksack to L, who took it with shaking hands, turned and marched into the elevator.

"I never thought I would bring this near him again," L whispered as he entered the lift.

…

Five minutes later L sat in a chair, the clear box containing a black notebook in front of him. The lid was thrown back leaving the Death Note fully accessible. L continued to stare at the sleeping Light, then decided he had dallied long enough. He rose and shook Light awake.

"You drugged me!" Light groaned as he came round.

"Would you have slept if I hadn't?"

Light glared at L for a second before shaking his head in agreement; he knew he wouldn't have slept.

"You want your memories back, correct?" L asked.

"Yes. I hate not knowing what has been going, so much is missing!" Light replied.

"Then all you have to do is pick up that notebook," L stated, one hand rising to point to the box.

Unsteadily Light rose from the bed, frowning slightly at the dishevelled appearance of his suit. He stood over the Death Note, fingers hovering over the surface, courage momentarily leaving him. Then, fast as lightening, he wrenched it up and clutched it to his chest.

For a second all seemed calm. Then Light screamed long and loud collapsing to his knees eyes screwed shut. L darted over and drew Light towards him.

…

Light's brain was in disarray as year after year, moment after moment of memory reassembled itself in his skull. It took far, far longer than it had in the helicopter and each returning memory ripped through him painfully. Leaving Light with one shattering realisation; each time he lost his memory of the note the recovery would be more painful and eventually may never come back at all. It was imperative he kept his memory now.

Then the feel of L's arms around him was registered by his psyche and Light screamed again in the knowledge that his love for L, and all they had together, had so very nearly been lost. He leant into L, fingers gripping the Death Note so tightly the skin of his fingers turned white.

"Light?" L asked quietly, his voice shaking from the trauma of seeing his lover scream himself hoarse.

"I'm back," Light gasped.

L forced Light's head up and kissed him hard on the lips, his relief evident. The kiss brought Light back to full awareness as if L had woken him up fully.

Light realised what he was holding. His arms jerked forward and he held the Death Note at arms length, his face twisting in absolute agony as he beheld it.

"L, take it away," Light cried.

"I can't Light," L said, wrapping his hands over Light's to stop him from dropping it.

"_What?_"

"If you drop it now, you memories will go again," L explained.

"I am _not_ going to use it again, I _won't _use it again. Oh God don't make me L," Light cried, shaking his head back and forth.

"That is not what we are going to do," L said hurriedly, "I have a Death Note patch as it were, ready for you, but to get your memories back apparently you have to touch the full note."

L reached behind him and picked up what looked like an oversized plaster, he rolled up Light's sleeve and stuck the plaster on Light's forearm. Then he grasped the top of the Death Note.

"You can let go now Light."

Light wrenched his hands away and turned his attention to the plaster.

"I assume there is Death Note under the plaster," Light murmured as L locked the Death Note back in it's box.

"Yes Light."

"You trust me with a piece this big?"

"I believe we have already had this conversation Light," L responded. Then he turned and captured Light's mouth in a kiss again, his tongue demanding entrance. L pulled away as the need for air out-competed his need for Light.

"I felt like you'd died Light," L said quietly tracing his thumb over Light's lower lip.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Light whispered.

"Not your fault," L sighed.

"L, are these plasters waterproof?"

"Yes they are, extremely waterproof in fact. They are very difficult to remove once put on."

"Good, as I desperately want to get clean," Light laughed, pulling L up with him as he rose, then Light disappeared into the bathroom. His face falling as his gaze settled on the plaster, his thoughts filled with trying to wash away the way it had felt to not remember so much of his life.

L was about to follow him when there was a knock on the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine. If in doubt over this statement please check all previous disclaimers.

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your work on these. I know I send you so many more chapters than you ever expected…..

A/N; I apologise for the long delay between updates this time; I had writer's block with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen, but it wouldn't come together properly. I am still not happy with it, but I need the events of this chapter for what is to come next. So I have posted it, hope you like anyway and the next chapters are looking promising. Thank you for your patience *bows to the reader*.

Oh and reviews would be nice…

* * *

R is for Revelations

Light stood under the flow of water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair, as the shaking of his body gradually subsided into a barely noticeable shiver. He knew, with almost delirious fervour, that he _never_ wanted to go through something like that again, the pain had been excruciating; and to think that he had once used memory loss as part of his 'cunning' plan. Tentatively he flexed his fingers out before him, the joints and tendons sore and aching from the desperate manner with which he'd gripped the Death Note.

His gaze drifted to the large patch that adorned his lower left arm. He laughed slightly then; it reminded him of a nicotine patch, almost as though the Death Note was some form of addiction. He stopped laughing abruptly.

_Well it had been hadn't it?_ he thought. _I was addicted to the Death Note: I did every thing I could to use it again. I planned my days around when I could next use it, and I was prepared to give up everything for it. I was an addict, and now the focus of that addiction is back in the building. It will be different this time though. Even if I loathe admitting it, it will be different this time because L is here. _

He jerked around and began to rub conditioner into his hair, sheer exposure to L over so many months having westernised his bathing practices. He smiled in satisfaction the feeling of becoming clean mingling with the knowledge that he certainly could cope with this.

He stopped in his ministrations when he heard a knock on the bedroom door; the sound was muffled but still audible. Whoever was knocking was doing so quite forcefully. Light suddenly realised that anyone who'd been in the building at the time would have heard his screaming. He rinsed his hair off hurriedly, slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he headed towards the door, he picked up a glass from the sink to aid his eavesdropping. He wanted to hear who was out there.

"…-ter all we did, did it work?" The sound of Mello's voice.

_What they did? _Light thought, _what did Matt and Mello do?_

"Yes, he is himself once again," L replied.

Light felt his heart warm at the tremor in L's voice.

"Thank goodness," Matt sighed, his voice barely audible even with the glass.

"Yeah," Mello agreed, then Light heard the sound of breaking chocolate. Light grinned; sometimes he wished he had a metabolism like L and Mello.

"Just how did you pull together that police escort so quickly? It doesn't seem your style," L asked.

_Police escort? Is this part of what they did? For what? The Death Note? Oh no, so my Father must know about this now, although after my behaviour yesterday… I doubt they wouldn't have known, _Light thought.

"They'd seen Light acting strangely, so when I asked them to get us here quickly, Matsuda put the pieces together. After that it was relatively simple," Mello replied.

"_Matsuda?" _L exclaimed, "He continues to surprise me."

"L, at the moment everyone continues to surprise you," Matt commented.

_Oh really,_ Light thought.

"Yeah, I hope you aren't losing your touch," Mello laughed.

"I don't usually spend my time surrounded by so many people, and with so many unknown factors," L replied, sounding absolutely unconcerned, "plus, I find life is far more enjoyable if I don't apply my reasoning abilities to my friends."

"By now, I suppose we should know better than to try to win an argument against you," Matt sighed.

"Indeed not; only Light has come anywhere close to achieving victory," L said, "but we are moving off topic, and Light could return any moment. I don't think he'd want visitors until he is dressed."

_When did I manage that? _Light pondered and, _I won't be returning just yet my dear L, this conversation is too interesting to interrupt._

"I didn't realise this conversation had a topic," Matt stated.

"I wanted to know that you procured the other items I asked you for," L asked.

"Yes, enough of those empty patches to last for three months, though they may last for less with Light's preoccupation with cleanliness," Mello sighed, "this really sucks you know. He realises what he's done, starts to reform, and then; BOOM, all his memories and his reformed personality are gone, and he has to face this thing again."

"I know that first hand," L replied, "thank you both for doing all this for me. Now I am sure you are tired, I will tell Light of your concern."

"Such a harsh dismissal?" Mello asked laughing quietly.

"I have not been able to hear the shower for some time now."

"Yeah, yeah I get it, you don't want us making him feel embarrassed about all the screaming and us knowing what happened," Mello said.

Light moved his head away from the glass as a loud yelp resounded.

"Mello put me down," Matt shrieked.

Then there was the sound of the bedroom door slamming.

"So much for secrecy," L sighed.

Light moved back as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom door. He turned to make his way back to the shower, but slipped on his wet footprints in his haste, balancing the glass as he went down.

_Why can't I ever catch a break?_ He thought as he fell.

The sound of him falling had, of course, summoned L to the room, who burst through the door to find Light spread-eagled on the deck, his face a picture of relief as he saw the glass had survived intact.

"Listening in?" L asked, smiling as Light got to his feet looking quite embarrassed.

"Yes, I wanted to know who was out there and my instinct for deviousness just kicked in; I find it always helps you to find out things you wouldn't have otherwise been told," Light replied smirking, trying to act haughty. He knew the act failed completely, since he was attempting to hold his towel up without dropping the glass.

"I don't believe I've ever kept anything from you Light, not even when I first met you," L said, he looked hurt by Light's words.

"I was just curious, and I was only in a towel," Light said sighing, "I wasn't just about to walk out there. I wasn't accusing you of hiding things from me. I hardly think I have that right."

L nodded in acceptance, still watching Light balance the towel and the glass.

"Light, eventually you are going to have to let one of those go," L said, his face betraying which one he would prefer. Light glowered at him and managed to walk over and place the glass down on the counter, before re-securing his towel.

"That reminds me. I would like to have a day where we can act as a couple, and actually go _outside_," Light sighed, without looking at L. "It would be nice to do something together that doesn't involve cases or being here."

L considered the idea; it should be perfectly safe to go on such an excursion. The only danger posed presently would be from Mikami who was hardly a prolific shopper and disliked crowded places; he'd told L that he shopped, but rarely, only doing so when he had to.

Light meanwhile braced himself for a negative response; he knew it was highly likely, but he'd just wanted to get this off his chest.

"I believe that would be advantageous," L replied, smiling when Light beamed at him in surprise, "what would you like to do? I shall only stipulate that at some point it involves cake."

"I don't think I would _ever_ try to deny you cake," Light laughed, "as for what I want to do, I want to go shopping."

"Shopping?!" L asked. Light could actually hear the horror in L's voice.

"It's nearly Christmas; we can buy presents for everyone, and I can revitalise my wardrobe… and yours."

"I like my wardrobe as it is Light," L said quietly.

"Let me try, I know I can find styles you would feel comfortable wearing, but look different. At the very least you need some new jeans," Light said.

"…"

"I promise that I won't force you into buying things, but at least let me try," Light said, walking over to L.

"I thought we agreed you weren't _ever _allowed to play dress up with me again?"

"And there was me thinking you enjoyed it." Light laughed.

"That doesn't come into it," L said, then, "you do realise your hair is drying and you haven't combed it yet?"

With a small cry Light rushed past him for his comb. L smirked; Light was so easy to distract if you knew what to say.

…

L sighed as he sat in the back of the car glaring first at the trainers that adorned his feet, then at Light and the terrible twosome that had joined them. He didn't know which was annoying him the most, or quite how Matt and Mello had managed to insinuate themselves onto this trip. Wasn't this supposed to be a date? Apparently double dating was something couples did occasionally, part of him yearned for the solitude he used to have, he hadn't realised how lovely that had been.

Then he looked at Light again and all his anger left him, Light looked blissfully happy as he looked out the car window, but then L hadn't let him leave the building except to visit his family and that had always been at night. Perhaps he could trust Light to move freely once this case was finished?

L glanced at the driver, Watari, who was studiously ignoring his passengers, though his eyes glittered with merriment. L suspected that Watari would ignore any attempts L made to return to headquarters.

…

Light took in the outside world through the car window, he felt like a starving man who had finally seen a meal. He hadn't realise he had missed seeing the view actually change, or to see more than seven people at once, or trees. He'd never really considered plants until now, but it was refreshing to see a tree again after being stuck with just cold steel and plastic for so long.

He glanced back at L, not quite believing that he was still going through with this. Particularly with the present company, though L probably didn't realise just how much trouble Mello dressed like _that_ was going to cause.

_Mello…_ _the man had no sense_, Light thought, _Tight leather jeans and a leather vest finished with dark sunglasses in December_! On anyone else it would have looked stupid, but on Mello it just seemed like a second skin, it made Light wonder just how many people would be trailing them all day.

Then Light considered how close Matt would be to him and reconsidered, he began to wonder how many victims would be left in their wake as Matt removed anyone who dared to look at Mello. Light looked back at L and cringed, today was starting to look like a really bad idea.

He saw the shopping complex looming up ahead and realised he couldn't say anything; this _had_ been his idea after all. Plus if he could get L out of his British National Dress of Jeans and T-shirt it would be an improvement. His excitement finally returning he grabbed L's hand with his as they stopped and dragged him from the car.

…

"Why must you always drag me along?" L asked as he stumbled out of the car behind Light.

"Revenge," Light replied laughing, "you used to do this to me all the time when we were handcuffed together, and you supposedly 'forgot' that I had no choice but to follow along."

"That was because you wouldn't listen to me," L replied laughing, "and it turned out I was right, as expected."

"There's not much I can say to that," Light said sagging.

"Indeed not," L said smiling, then brought his face close to Light's so they were only a couple of inches apart, "weren't we going clothes shopping?"

L reached for Light's hand then an entwined their fingers together, holding to Light's hand which tightened in response. Light smiled at him then. It seemed they both needed these small touches, these small affirmations since Light had recovered his memories only two days ago.

"Are you both quite finished?" Mello growled through his smile, his arm draped around Matt's shoulders, "Geez if you both get any soppier I swear I shall shoot you both."

"Carrying a gun is illegal in Japan Mello," L replied before capturing Light's lips for a quick, chaste kiss.

"What would you have done if he did have it with him?" Light murmured, as L pulled away and they headed towards the first clothes shop they could see. Matt and Mello bounding off ahead of them, Mello's outfit already attracting stares, the fact that he left his arm around Matt's shoulders was not helping.

"Just where would he be keeping a gun in _that_ outfit?"

"Good point," Light laughed, then he steered L towards a rack of innocuous _coloured_ shirts; he would get L out of the white. "Now, which colour do you prefer?"

…

It was quite hard going to get L to change into any clothing as they progressed through the stores. So far only a few pairs of jeans had been bought along with some blue t-shirts, Light despaired. He decided to go all out and hit one of the more upmarket fashion stores, and if that didn't work he was taking L to a tailor's.

…

L hesitatingly changed into the cream trousers and the black shirt, he left the top few buttons left undone and slung the jacket over his shoulder, he would put that on outside the cubicle. There was more room to move his arms out there. He didn't like the trousers they forced him to stand straight, they didn't allow for slouching. He sighed and pulled aside the curtain with his free hand and stepped out.

Light looked up from where he leaned against the wall opposite and stared at L. L almost took a step back as the man's eyes widened his intense gaze sweeping down before once again moving up.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Does it really look that bad?" L queried.

"Look '_bad_'? L, you look fabulous," Light breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from L's frame.

L grinned, suddenly all this clothes shopping didn't seem that bad, in fact it was rather fun if it affected Light this way.

"You know, I think I shall keep this on," L decided; it would be fun to distract Light with it, and it was nice to be wearing something different, and it _was_ comfortable.

It turned out he was right; with every new outfit he began to understand what cuts and styles suited him. It was really rather easy with Light around. He bought them all; he knew he would end up wearing them, if only to make Light react like this again.

As expected, Mello was steadily attracting a following behind him as he went and it seemed the more he growled at them the more persistent they became. Matt was putting up with this rather stoically seemingly ignoring the gathering crowd, though perhaps this was because Mello was gradually moving closer and closer to him. L and Light both tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, neither inclined to be seen by the gathering crowd.

"Surely you've had enough of clothes shopping now Light," L murmured, his hand once again holding Light's.

"Yes," Light said ruefully, they had been at it for several hours, "Shall we go and retrieve them from the middle of the crowd so we can go have cake?"

"If it is for cake, then of course," L sighed as they changed course. Light laughed next to him.

Their timing could not have been any worse, as this was the moment Matt finally decided that enough was enough. He turned and screamed at the crowd to stop harassing them or he would call the cops if he didn't kill them all first. His rage was so palpable that the crowd took a step back and turned and fled, quickly dispersing away. He stood beside a shocked Mello, his fists clenched, watching them flee.

Light and L were stood directly in the path the crowd decided to travel down, and in the ensuing rush of people somehow L lost his footing he was so unused to wearing shoes.

Light laughed at the bemused expression on L's face and offered L his hand. L gladly accepted, groaning slightly as Light helped him up, he'd hit the floor quite hard.

"How do we punish Mello for bringing too much attention on us?" Light asked L, his gaze one of righteous cunning.

"I think Matt will come up with something far better than we could manage," L replied.

They both laughed.

…

Mikami stared in shock as, on turning to see where all the running people were coming from, he spotted his God, standing, an immovable island, amidst the sudden rush of people, his pose suggesting he was offering his hand to someone. Then the crowd thinned and Mikami gasped; _David Mattherson, of all people, _was being helped to his feet by God.

His God! But wasn't his God, the Great Light Yagami, being held in prison after the heretic L captured him? How had he escaped, surely no matter how powerful he was, that would have been noticed? He crept closer, desperate to know more, but suddenly reluctant to be seen.

He was alarmed as the two he was watching laughed so intently, David's hand rising to grasp God's shoulder as he doubled over.

"Quite true, we have seen that first hand haven't we," David gasped through his laughter.

"That we have L," Light responded quietly.

_L? _Mikami thought in shock, _he is L?!?_ What did this mean? Why was his God with the heretic and why was _that _man an intern at the company? He backed away, his mind in turmoil, his back coming into contact with a wall

"Light," the man Mikami now knew to be L chided, "whatever happened to calling me David? Had you forgotten we're in public?"

Mikami gasped as Light hung his head; suddenly he knew what he had to do! His God was being controlled by this man, who must be trying to stop Mikami from freeing him. He quickly fled as L glanced around, barely managing to duck around the corner before L's gaze passed over where he'd been standing.

Mikami knew now that he had to increase the speed of his plan, and he had to find a way to remove this man who held his God in such a tight grip.

…

"Sorry," Light said, "I keep forgetting where we are, it has been quite a while since I've been outside."

"It's alright," L replied as he glanced around, "I don't think anyone heard, or would have understood. Now I do believe you were about to buy me some cake?"

"Yes," Light said, smiling in relief, "and after that, present shopping!"

"_More_ shopping?" L sighed sagging, before letting himself be dragged along once more by Light.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer; Death Note isn't mine.

A/N; I apologise for the long delay between updates, but I have been rather distracted by all the festive cheer at this time of year. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the delay. Oh and the first surprise for this chapter is that S is not for Shinigami!

This chapter is NOT beta'd by VirtualDraconium as she is revising for exams, and I feel I may get lynched by either her or my conscience if I were to send a chapter to be beta'd. I wish her all the best in her final year exams!

Note; **Bold **means that whatever is being said is in English!

I hope all my readers had a wonderful Christmas, or had a wonderful time celebrating whatever traditions are dear to them! I wish you all well and all the best for the New Year!

… Please read and review? ... Please?

* * *

S is for Secrets and Surprises

The blow that struck her was quick and clinical. Falling lifeless to the floor her eyes showed nothing, surprise too complex a feeling to have formed, so fast was the kill. Her killer turned and stalked away from the scene, finally not bothering to hide his presence. Shielding himself from the law was no longer necessary; after all it appeared his God was with "the law".

One a day now, it would have to be, though he wouldn't lack for targets. He needed to prove himself, if this didn't motivate his God to free himself, then nothing would. Of course he would have to remove the man who thought he could contain and control his God. It was probably the only way his God would appear to him. In the dark of the night he smiled.

…

L groaned as he fell into the back of the car, he was certain that this was the last time he was ever going to take Light shopping. He curled up on the seat, finally pushing his offensive shoes off and onto the floor; he frowned as the suit he was wearing constricted his movements making it impossible to bring his legs up to his chest. Then the current bane of his existence slid in next to him. Still coiffured and shining Light beamed at L, the shopping trip seeming to have energised him further, that or he had absorbed L's energy like some form of parasite. L rather liked this idea, no _human_ would surely have traversed this expedition and come out better off.

A minute later he had to rethink this idea as Matt and Mello bounded into the limousine. Both were laughing and vigorously poking each other like two fiendish little imps from Hell. L sighed, this would of course mean that he was sat next to the Devil.

_Yes, that would explain everything,_ L thought, realising that his fatigue was making him very whimsical, tired _again_ and all Light's fault _again. _L's ire at Light flickered and failed as Light pulled him close so L's head rested on Light' chest, his arms holding him close as one hand ran through his hair. He smiled slightly.

…

Much to Light's surprise less than a minute later L was asleep in his arms, his face buried in Light's chest. At a sudden noise from Matt and Mello Light's head shot up, and for the bfiefest of moments, his face glared with the fervour he once had when he was Kira, they instantly fell quiet unnerved by this side of Light they had never seen before. Light nodded once in approval then carefully moved L so he was more secure in his grip.

…

L awoke in bed, his brain accelerating into full wakefulness at the unexpectedness of his surroundings. He sat up quickly, before relaxing once more as he saw Light emerge from the walk-in wardrobe empty bags in hand.

"For someone who used to spend days on end without sleeping when I was chained to you, you certainly seem to be doing an awful lot of it lately," Light said smiling.

"That's because acting like a parent to three unruly children is far outside even my energy levels," L replied.

"I would come up with a scathingly brilliant comeback, but I feel that would only give you more proof as to your latest asinine theory about Matt, Mello and Myself," Light sighed, picking up another load of bags and heading back into the walk-in.

"Asinine Light? That's a rather low blow on your part," L chided.

"It aided the sarcasm," Light called.

"Sarcasm? Ah yes, one of your favourite forms of weapon," L said, "but why place it in that particular sentence? Which part of it was sarcastic?"

Light's only response at this point was to throw the jeans and shirt he had fetched for L right at L's face before scowling at the muffled laughter this caused from the Great Detective.

…

With a soft thump the cooling body hit the sofa behind it, dislodging cushions in its fall. The blood already beginning to mar the cloth of the furniture, by the time the quickly flowing liquid reached the floor the murderer had already left the building. Alone in the dark the wide eyes of the once alive man stared lifelessly at cool white ceiling.

…

"That's odd," Mello murmured, as he unwrapped a bar of distinctly British chocolate.

"What's odd?" Matt asked, looking up from his game.

"This," Mello clarified, pointing at his screen. Matt sighed and slid down on the sofa, pinning the arm Mello was holding his chocolate in beneath him; a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes I agree," Matt said, then yelped as Mello shoved him off the sofa as he laughed.

Then as one Matt and Mello turned to the deepening silence emanating from the other occupants of the room, even Ryuk seemed intrigued.

"Care to clarify?" L asked.

"Two murders have occurred in Tokyo in the past two days," Mello said.

"That in itself is not unusual, major cities often have patches of increased mortality, including murder rates," Light sighed, "the sheer numbers of people involved mean that any random acts of chance can look like a pattern, the effect clusters."

"It's why speed cameras in Britain seemed to work," L clarified, "they were always added after a high number of accidents; accidents caused by large numbers of people, natural fluctuations and chance. After they were installed the accident rate went down, the only obvious cause was the camera, while in fact it was just the culmination of a natural cycle. The fluctuations of mortality have stayed the same of course. Though speed cameras in certain locations can work effectively, but when placed merely in response to this, it is often a hasty and ill-conceived plan."

"So now I have even more cause to hate them," Matt laughed.

"I think if L looks at the two people involved he will have cause to agree with me," Mello sighed, everyone could tell that he felt annoyed; well he had just been obliquely accused of stupidity, a trait he was not known for. He was rash yes, but _not_ stupid.

L rose and stood to review the data on Mello's computer, his thumb at the edge of his mouth as he viewed the information.

"Yes, I now see quite clearly what you were implying Mello," L said, he looked quite concerned.

"What is it?" Light asked, his tone one of utter frustration.

"Light," L said his tone serious, "they were both members of the jury that judged you at your trial."

For a few moments Light said nothing, his brain stalling at yet another reminder of his past and how his actions were yet again, if indirectly, causing grievous harm to innocent people.

"Mikami," Light growled.

"We don't know for certain Light," L said cautiously, he could tell Light was becoming irrational again, something that only occurred when his time as Kira was mentioned; though he was right the probability of Mikami being the perpetrator was close to one hundred percent.

"Oh _come on_ L," Light said loudly, "we know it's more likely to be him than anyone else. We know it's more likely to be him. It's the same as when you knew I was Kira!"

"I still made sure to test all other lines of inquiry first," L said calmly, he was quite used to diffusing the Light-bomb by now, "we can't jump to conclusions; that would be extremely hazardous."

Light sat quietly for a moment, he seemed lost in sudden thought.

"Mikami _knows_," Light said suddenly, "He must know who you are and that I am here."

"The probability of that being the case is extremely low," L sighed, coming over to Light, "the more likely theory is that he is quite frustrated in the lack of response from Kira over his messages, and has so stepped up his mission. I think we can definitely say that he must have some for of Idol Worship over Kira."

"You have a _fan_," Mello chuckled. L and Light both glared at him. Then Light's faced seemed to grow pale.

"Please stop working undercover," Light whispered, looking imploringly up at L.

"No Light, I have only just begun gathering the evidence we need on those past cases from the records," L said firmly, "We need this information. I would not do this if I thought I was in undue danger. You know I can look after myself."

…

It seemed L had been right when he returned to his intern position the day after for the beginning of a new week. Mikami acted no differently towards him and inwardly the whole team, including L himself, breathed a sigh of relief.

That evening however something happened which no-one expected.

…

The third juror was the easiest by far, being so drunk when he was found that no resistance was offered. His killer even considered it quite possible that even though his eyes had focused upon him, the victim had never noticed his presence at all.

…

"That's impossible," Light gasped.

"I assure you that it is quite impossible for Mikami to be the perpetrator of these _particular_ murders; we have footage of Mikami, at home for the entire evening. Even eight hours of him sleeping," L sighed, quite truthfully he had agreed with Light; it just _had_ to be Mikami.

"**Surveillance means nothing**," Light said quietly switching to English, he looked embarrassed, "**I got round your surveillance on me**."

"**What?**" L asked also switching to English, startled by this sudden admission from Light.

"**When you had me under surveillance I hid a portable TV and pages of the Death Note in potato chip bags so I could continue to… murder new criminals**," Light whispered. At this Matt and Mello looked partly shocked and impressed, the others looking on in complete confusion.

"**I knew I should have taken your trash, but I was persuaded that doing so would be too obsessive,"** L murmured, "**if I had I could have captured you in weeks, and there never would have been a second Kira. Many lives could have been saved. You are right though Light, there are ways to get round surveillance systems**."

"**That's it**?" Light questioned, he seemed shocked, "**that's all you're going to say**?"

"**What else is there to say**?" L said quietly, "**that is all in the past. I hope that we have both put that behind us. Particularly with your recent 'understandings' about it**.** I am just curious why you never told me about it before**."

"**Would you tell your arch-nemesis the only scheme he hadn't unpicked**?" Light said smiling.

"**And yet you did**," L replied, he found he liked Light's description of their previous rivalry.

"**I don't think we are nemeses now**," Light said.

"**Glad to hear it**," L laughed, startling everyone else in the room, "**I think now we should get back to the case in hand before I head off for my wondrous undercover role**."

"Yes, of course," Light said, finally switching back to Japanese.

"Would someone kindly explain what that was about?" Sochiro asked, he looked quite annoyed with the two genii.

"Light and I were just exploring how Mikami could have evaded the surveillance, that is of course on the basis that he has noticed the cameras," L said calmly, rising out of his chair and throwing on his suit jacket. Much to Light's annoyance L was perfectly capable of doing both his hair and the finer details of his suit without help. "I need to leave, I want to riffle through the records once more; they really don't have an efficient filing system."

"I'll walk down with you," Light said, also standing.

L was completely unprepared for what occurred once the lift doors closed.

Light pulled L towards him and brought his arms around him before bringing their lips together in a chaste and heartfelt kiss. L smiled slightly in the kiss and leaned in towards Light. Neither tried to dominate the kiss, they both knew that if either of them tried they wouldn't be able to stop at a chaste kiss.

"Please be careful," Light whispered as the doors opened.

"Light should not worry so much," L laughed quietly, "you'll get wrinkles."

With that L dashed through the lift doors as they closed leaving a stunned Light behind him.

…

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. Each evening a murder would be committed, each victim a member of the jury team that had tried Light; this was despite the added security provided for each and every one of them. Mikami was always sat at home watching the television, or working on case notes at his desk.

It was getting to the stage where even L and Light were prepared to admit that the evidence against Mikami was weakening.

…

L flipped through another drawer in the room of filing cabinets looking for the cases he now desperately needed information on. Perhaps one of the other lawyers had connections with all the cases. He sighed, he hated this filing system; or rather the lack of filing system. It really was atrocious.

The door in front of him suddenly opened and he jerked his head up, his glasses slipping down his nose as he did so. He looked in surprise at Mikami, before hastily pushing his glasses back up.

"Whatever are you in here for,particularly so late in the day?" Mikami asked.

"I was looking for some old cases that I could use as examples for my dissertation for university," L replied hastily.

"So you braved the records room to do so?" Mikami laughed, "you could have gone missing in here and no-one would be able to find you in all this mess."

"It is rather difficult to do anything meaningful in here," L replied, trying to casually return some of the folders he had already found to the drawer in front of him. It seemed Mikami did not see him do this, he sighed a little in relief.

"I have some older cases that I was merely an intern myself on if you would like to see them," Mikami volunteered.

"That would be wonderful, I think it might take me years to find anything that relates to my topic in here," L enthused.

"Alright then, I'll go find them in my own filing cabinet and in payment you can fetch me a cup of coffee and a biscuit," Mikami said, holding the door open for L to leave.

"Any particular biscuit?" L asked.

"Surprise me," Mikami replied.

…

Light watched with an impending sense of doom as the events unfolded. Despite wanting to keep his eyes on L he switched to Mikami. All seemed normal until he saw something which made his blood run cold.

It seemed Mikami had brought the murder weapon to work with him.

For a brief second time seemed to stop for Light. Then he panicked, none of the Investigation Team were here, Matt and Mello had vanished somewhere and despite all views to the contrary he wasn't allowed a mobile phone so he couldn't contact Watari who was on his way to pick up L. Light groaned he was still a prisoner in so many ways.

His heart wrenched, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He was going to sit here and watch L die and there was nothing he could do about it.

NO! He was not going to accept this. He couldn't sit here and watch him die. Not now, not after everything that had happened.

Light spun round and glanced around the room for some form of salvation. A second later he gave a small moan his hand rising to rub the plaster on his arm. His brain coming to the most expedient solution available to him

_No, that won't work, the minute I take it off I will forget everything and I won't know what to do with it,_ Light thought_, but the Death Note is here! Better for L to hate me than to be dead._

Light glanced back at the monitors. He had only a few minutes, he thankfully thanked L for trusting him. He knew where the Death Note was.

He sprinted down the corridor to the very barren evidence room and threw a filing cabinet to the floor. The metal doors buckled and fell away from the frame as the cabinet slid against the wall. Light growled in frustration when he saw the glass casing was still intact around the Death Note. He hurled it against the far wall and grinned manically as glass shards spun across the tiles.

He lunged for the book and sighed in relief, then realised he had forgotten a pen. With gritted teeth he used a glass shard to cut deeply into his finger and began to write.

A minute later, as calm descended on his mind, he found the strength to be somewhat proud of his eloquence even in a situation like this.

On shaking legs he rose and moved back the main room, leaving the Death Note abandoned on the floor.

As he began to count down the seconds, he found L on the monitors and realised he had just been in time.

As he reached three Mikami was readying himself with the knife just behind the door.

At one L opened the door with his elbow and entered the room with the drinks.

Light sagged to the floor as relief overcame him.

…

L turned hurriedly as he entered the office to see Mikami dropping something into the waste bin.

"I brought your coffee."

Mikami turned towards and seemed startled by his presence.

"I'm sorry?" Mikami said frowning, "Who are you?"

"I'm David, I'm the intern who has been working here for the past few weeks," L said, his surprise evident on his face.

"I'm sorry I don't know a David."

"It's probably my fault," L said hurriedly, backing out, "I get so lost here and have met so many people. Now I seem to have walked right into a strangers office. I do apologise."

As the door clicked shut behind him L glared up at the place where the nearest camera was situated, his eyes blazed with fury. He knew why Mikami was acting so strangely and what must have occurred.

L knew with an icy clarity that Light had used the Death Note.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; This far in do I really need to repeat myself I wonder? Oh well, Death Note isn't, wasn't and never will be mine.

A/N; I am surprised at how quickly I managed to write this, but once I had finished S I had to get this down on paper as it were. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave me a review. I love knowing what people are thinking. I don't want to keep writing in a particular way if people aren't impressed…Though I suppose if you got this far I must be doing something right. *grins*

This chapter has **not **been beta'd by VirtualDraconium for the same reasons as stated in S. So I hope you will all bare with me for any mistakes I have made, I make no excuses except for the fact that when I stare at my own writing for too long I can't see the errors.

Again; Please read and review!

* * *

T is for Tribulations

L swept out of the building, his rage carrying him down the street to the waiting car he could see in the distance. As he stalked down the street the crowds parted to let him past, while still remaining completely unaware of the enraged man who moved past them. He calmed his features down to an icy façade, it would not do to be so readable. He climbed in.

As the car moved away from the pavement L tried to calm down. He knew Light, there had to be a more rational explanation to his use of the Death Note. Light was always rational on some level, even in his most emotionally unstable times.

_After all he hadn't killed Mikami outright.. he could have done so easily. What did Light have planned?_ L wondered, for a brief second he wondered whether his name now adorned the pages of the Death Note. He decided with a certain amount of shock however that the chance of that was 0.01 percent. He re-evaluated his calculations in case his own feelings had skewed the result; they hadn't. He sagged in his seat; that left very few likely scenarios, as this meant Light was not planning World Domination all over again, in fact L concluded this was probably as far from the truth as you could get.

L sat deep in thought for a few minutes, his cool logic clearing his mind of the rage he had initially felt. He was reasonably sure now that he knew precisely what had happened to drive Light to use the Death Note. L's only worry now was that they could get back to Headquarters before Light did something extremely stupid. L shaded his eyes with his hand, why had he glared at Light through the cameras before he had stopped to think? Light was so responsive to his emotions.

"Wammy," L said quietly, using his aide and mentor's real name in his haste, "I think it would be prudent if you drive faster. I believe time is of the essence."

"It would be nice to know the reason," Wammy replied, as his foot pressed down on the accelerator, his hand moving to press the call button that would tell the police to ignore his transgressions on the road. Chauffeuring L had it's perks, and it wouldn't do for The L to be stopped by the police for speeding.

"Light used the Death Note," L said, his voice unusually thick with emotion, "There is a high probability he did so to save me, however if we do not return soon, I fear for Light's own safety. He may act irrationally."

At his words Wammy forced yet more speed from the vehicle.

…

Light glanced up from his stupor as the indicator above the lift began to blink. He shivered in anticipation, he knew at this point he would have run, but he had cut off all his means of escape. He looked down at his legs and sighed, the handcuffs on his wrists glinting in the light, he could feel the ones on his ankles pressing against his skin. He had thrown the keys across the room, far beyond any conceivable distance that he could scrape the chair across.

If he didn't have the ominous feeling that he was about to go back to jail, or worse, he would have laughed at the extreme extent of his precautions.

His head jerked back up as the lift arrived with a quiet "Ding". Whoever it was had arrived.

Light gulped as L stepped out, the Detective's face was unreadable. Then L took in Light's position and suddenly seemed quite taken aback.

"Light," L gasped, sagging in relief, "thank goodness."

"What?" Light said, stunned by L's reaction.

"I thought you had done something stupid after writing Mikami's name down," L said, walking forward and picking up the keys.

"Something stupid _after_ I wrote Mikami's name down?"

Light," L said authoritatively, coming to stand before Light, "did you or did you not write Mikami's name down to save me?"

"I did," Light whispered, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"You considered all other alternatives, and realised you had been backed into an impossible situation where the Death Note was your _only_ option?"

"Yes."

"You didn't kill Mikami out of hand because you have other things you need to prove to yourself to know that in this case you _are not acting as Kira?"_

Yes," Light cried.

L sighed then.

"I also presume that you are in this "situation" because you thought I would hate you for using the Death Note once more, and you didn't want to run away from what ever fate I would exact upon you."

"Yes."

L barely heard Light's reply it was such a quiet whisper.

"Did you really think I had such little faith in you?" L sighed, gripping Light's chin and forcing his head upwards. Light stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and dawning realisation that he had miscalculated L's reaction entirely.

"N- No," Light stuttered.

"That would be your first lie to my current line of investigation," L said smiling, then he turned serious once more, "where is the Death Note?"

"Still in the Evidence room," Light responded quietly.

"Well let's go then," L said, suddenly letting go of Light's chin and undoing the cuffs on Light's wrists, "honestly could you be more melodramatic."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Evidently. Here," L handed the keys to the ankle cuffs to Light; who took it and undid the cuffs gratefully.

Light went to stand up, but suddenly found L's face very close to his own.

"I will say this for the last time though Light, and I hope it registers in your mind," L said calmly, "I can look after myself. Whatever Mikami had planned I can assure you I have been through much worse and could have dealt with it. There is still a lot I haven't had time to tell you about me, you would do well to remember that."

"Been through worse than what would be attempted murder?!" Light gasped,looking appalled, he always thought L had kept himself away from the world until the Kira Case, of course that thought seemed stupid now. What would have stopped the man he knew from doing similar things in the past, he didn't exactly look how you would expect L to look on first meeting him.

"Yes, the main perpetrator was Beyond Birthday, though I can't say it wasn't partly my fault," L said, it was his turn to look upset, "but this is neither the time nor the place for such a conversation."

Light nodded, he wasn't about to force the issue, considering that he used to have a plan to remove L.

L sighed and spun away, moving in the direction of the Death Note. Wordlessly Light followed him, he wondered what L would make of what he had written.

_It's not like I would be risking anything in going through with it, it was just something I have to do, _he thought.

…

L had been quite surprised to see Light waiting for him like that, despite his high intelligence such an action would be quite unusual for Light, even with his overly dramatic flare. Though that may have been the precise reason Light had done so.

Then L saw the state of the evidence room and was glad he had not had time to remove his shoes in his haste to find Light. Glass was scattered across the floor and a filing cabinet lay broken in a corner. The sheer panic Light had been in when he had done this was quite evident. L sighed, it was weird but this really did show how much Light now cared for him.

L gasped truly shocked as his eyes fell at last on the Death Note and saw Light's choice of writing material.

"Your _own blood_?" L cried, "why on Earth do that!? How bad is the cut?"

"I forgot a pen, and I didn't have enough time. It's just a small cut," Light said quietly, showing L his finger. Light's mind still hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that L wasn't going to get rid of him and was instead just working out what had happened.

"How close did it get?" L asked, crouching down to pick up the Death Note to read what Light had written.

"One second before you opened the door, if you were any quicker in deciding on which biscuit to bring I may not have been in time," Light said, his voice almost back to normal.

"Light," L said straightening, the Note still in is hands, "Do you really want to do this?"

"I have to get those answers, I _need_ to know," Light replied, "if I don't I will feel like I used it in the same manner as I used to."

"The sheer fact that I found you handcuffed to a chair by your own volition, in mental anguish about the consequences would say not," L said sighing.

"I suppose this is one of those things I can't quite think about logically," Light said, "considering what I did last time."

"I see Light is insisting on circular thinking tonight," L chided, turning to stare balefully at Light.

"Sorry," Light said sheepishly, L's stare always made him feel like a small child caught with their hand inside L's cookie jar, "So, will you let me go through with this?"

"Of course I will. You need to do this, and if I _don't_ let you I won't be showing my trust in you."

"I think you already have with the absence of a certain question," Light said quietly.

"And that would be?" L asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Did you write my name down in the Death Note," Light stated.

"If you did it would already be too late and so would be a superfluous question, but I know you didn't and again that doesn't need a question," L said calmly, opening a still intact filing cabinet and shoving the Death Note inside, "Oh and finding you handcuffed to a chair made the answer blindingly obvious anyway. Plus the fact you came to use the Death Note to save me makes that question practically _idiotic_."

Light slumped to the floor and leant against the door frame.

"I was so worried about you L," Light cried out suddenly, "I thought I was going to be forced to watch you be killed, and there was nothing I could do! I don't know what I would do without you."

L moved over to Light and gathered the younger man into his arms before drawing him into a tender kiss. Light collapsed against him for a second before laughing slightly.

"I keep acting quite pathetically," Light said smiling.

"As if I would ever begrudge you for it," L laughed, glad of the change in topic.

"Heh," Light grunted.

"You don't believe me?" L said, standing and pulling Light with him out of the room, "you make me cake!"

"I should have realised you wouldn't have sent me away, if just for that reason alone!"

Unseen by Light, L smiled to hear Light recovering from this latest emotional outburst, and considering the recent turn event had taken it was likely to be one of the last. He pulled the unresisting Light towards the bedroom, because despite what he had said to Light, and his apparent calm, L was still in shock himself over the dramatic turn the case had taken and needed to reaffirm the fact that, yes indeed he was _once again_ still alive… despite the odds.

...

"What will we tell the team?" Light asked a few hours later, resting his head on his arm as he looked across at L.

"The truth Light," L replied, "they will understand. I will explain everything to them."

"I wish my father didn't have to know I used it again. I don't think I could face his further disappointment in me."

"You do him a great disservice, he will understand in this instance I am sure," L sighed, reaching out to run a finger down Light's cheek.

"Why do you seem so in control with whatever occurs?" Light asked, "Nothing seems to faze you!"

"Practice Light, and I haven't as much emotional damage as you," L replied, "plus I have to be strong you are depending on me."

Light opened his mouth to deny his dependence on L then shut it again; it was true he was still heavily dependent on L. Light also knew however that, apart from the traumatic experiences that had occurred today, he was getting much better at dealing with things himself. He was gradually regaining his self-assurance and once his hastily concocted plan was concluded he would be much, much stronger.

Light smiled and reached over to pull L into a kiss. L wouldn't know what had hit him, Light was sure of that.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N; Wow, can't believe how fast I wrote this, I think I have been spurred on by the lovely reviews I have received recently. Knowing people were so enjoying this story made me feel very motivated to get another one written. I hope you all enjoy this and finally get those questions you were asking answered, well some of them anyway. Though I think I have been cruel and just given you even more questions…

This chapter has not been beta'd by VirtualDraconium, so I do apologise for any stupid errors left in the document, and silly tense issues. Sometimes my past participles get mixed up.

I hope you continue to enjoy this story as we had towards the final acts of Death Note Alphabet.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

U is for Understandings

L and Light decided it would be best if they were to tell his father what had happened separately from the others. His response would determine the rest of the group's reaction and neither L or Light wanted to deal with a group of enraged police officers.

Light stared at the floor as he and L took turns telling his father all the particulars, he didn't want to see the look of disappointment it would cause. Yet again he felt he had let his family down. He was very surprised therefore when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder as his father sat down next to him.

"Not the most intelligent of actions that you could have done," Sochiro said, "but considering the circumstances it was probably the only action left available to you. You couldn't have known how well L could have handled the situation. If I had been in your position, I may have done exactly the same thing."

Light looked at his father in shock, this was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

"Thank you Otou-san," Light whispered, relief evident in his face.

Then L showed Sochiro what Light had written in the Death Note, Sochiro sighed, it seemed this was the "not the most intelligent of actions" he should have been worried about.

…

**Mikami Teru, dies of a Heart attack at 6.30pm on December 22****nd**** after losing all his memories, at 5.53pm on December 19****th****, of the intern he has been working with most closely at work. He will hide the weapon he is holding at the time in the waste bin, and finally act as normal and well-behaved member of society. On the day of his death at 5.30pm he will go to the nearby disused church and wait inside for his God to appear, when his God does appear, first his lost memories will return, then he will answer all questions asked truthfully and will respond as usual to all comments and statements. He will not attempt to leave the church at any time.**

…

"Light you can't possibly be serious about wanting to actually _meet_ this man," his father gasped.

"We need to completely prove his guilt; I don't want even the slightest doubt about any of the murders. I also want to know just _why_ he was doing this," Light explained, "if I don't do this I will just feel like I murdered him."

"But this could still be dangerous, you have no idea what could happen if you go," Sochiro argued.

"I _need_ to do this," Light said quietly.

"I support Light in this," L said finally.

"Then I have no hope in winning this argument no matter what I say," Sochiro sighed, attempting a slight smile, he wished that he could have the same relationship with his son as he used to. Though, he knew now, that Light was probably putting up more of a front to him then, than Sochiro had ever known. He had finally understood that when L had caught Light as Kira.

…

L and Light had been correct in their assumption that getting Sochiro on their side would make everything easier with the team when they told them. They had all looked shocked at the news taken one look at L then turned to Sochiro, seen his acceptance of the news and had so accepted it themselves.

Light was surprised that the acceptance for him to meet Mikami actually made him nervous. He turned and left the room, he was going to do something productive instead of turning to L _again_. He felt instantly calmer as he began to cook, he couldn't remember the last time he had been in here for longer than the couple hours in the morning to make a cake for L and cook breakfast. He found that he actually missed it. Perhaps it was because even though L had forced him into baking cakes that time, the actual learning to cook had been his _own_ decision. Not something society or his parents or anyone had told him to do, or expected from him; he often wondered if he hadn't been slowly starved of anything interesting in his life when he had found the Death Note, whether he would even have used it.

Light was so caught up in his cooking he didn't notice when L slipped through the door and leant against the far wall watching him.

"You still have a choice yourself Light," L said quietly, making Light start, and turn in shock.

"When did you sneak in?" Light gasped, "and that 'choice' you are implying was made when I wrote Mikami's death."

Light turned back to his cooking, he had decided to make lunch for everyone, he couldn't think of any better way to divert them from questioning him over just why he needed to speak to Mikami. He smiled slightly; it also diverted _his own_ attention away from why he wanted to talk to Mikami. He turned around in slight shock again when he heard the sound of L drawing up a stool towards him.

"What are you doing L?"

"I have decided to watch you as I find myself with nothing to do," L said, completely matter of factly.

"_You_ have _nothing _to do?" Light said, looking in disbelief at L.

"Not since you have effectively ended this case no," L said, managing to perch successfully on the small stool.

"Surely the Great L has other cases to attend to," Light said, beginning to expertly chop the spring onion into small rings.

"I sent Matt and Mello off to solve a few. They were getting all angsty hanging around here with not much to do," L sighed.

"You _gave_ your cases away?" Light gasped.

"They are my heirs Light-kun, they need some actual practice. Though because I have given them all of my recent cases I now have none," L said, his gaze fixed on Light's actions, "So I shall amuse myself by watching you cook."

"How about you help instead?" Light asked, smiling wickedly.

"I think I shall watch for the time being Light. You did come down here to work off your stress on the poor vegetables. I am not about to decrease that time," L said quickly, then schooled his features as Light looked at him critically one eyebrow raised. He frowned as Light seems to come to a conclusion and turned away with a smirk.

"You can't cook can you?"

"No, but as of yet I have no desire to learn today. Though I hope after all of this is through that maybe you will teach me?" L said quietly.

"Of course," Light said smiling, then added quietly, "What will happen after the 22nd?"

"If Light feels up to travelling there is somewhere I would like to take you and a few propositions I have for you to choose from," L said sounding serious, "I won't tell you of them yet, there are still some final items to finalise."

"It doesn't involve being separated from everyone again does it?" Light asked, his attention focused on the pan in front of him.

"No, I only did that because when I first took you out of prison you were still quite decidedly Kira," L explained, "Giving you access to the outside world could have been quite hazardous to my health. Though I soon found your 'pranks' were hazardous enough to my health."

"I'm quite dangerous when bored, I was never really trying to hurt you even then," Light said laughing, "I wasn't about to harm the one person keeping me out of jail. Will I ever know how you were just able to walk in and take me?"

"No, I don't think I will tell you that," L said laughing, then he coughed slightly and glared at Light as he struggled. Light had had the audacity to feed L a vegetable. Much to L's chagrin he was forced to swallow the offending greenery, the foul taste in his mouth making him gag.

"You really don't like vegetables do you!" Light laughed, as L glared up at him, his thumb coming to his mouth. Then much to Light's horror L made a move Light had never expected; L looked up at him with his thumb at the edge of his mouth and sniffed slightly his expression grim.

"Light is so mean to me," L murmured, "and all I ever do is try and help him. Now I have a horrible taste in my mouth and no cake."

Light looked aghast at this new side of L, he could not believe L had suddenly done this to him.

"I am very busy L," Light sighed, "I believe you are quite capable of fetching your own cake. Don't think I would ever play servant to you just because you try and look cute. I know you too well to fall for it, and vegetables are good for you."

It was L's turn to look aghast; the sorrowful look had never failed before. Even Mello had once fetched him cake because of it. It was evident Light was becoming more and more confident as time went on. L didn't know whether to be glad or worried for his own safety.

* * *

A/N; There now you all know what Light wrote in the Death Note. I wonder if any of you know just _why_ Light wants to talk to Mikami...

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine.

A/N; Not beta'd by VirtualDraconium, so please forgive my mistakes.

Right so here we are at last. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Note; the beginning is a flashback.

Please read and review, I really want to know what people's opinions are on this chapter.

* * *

V is for Visions of God

_Light sat glowering at the wall of his cell, he had been placed in solitary confinement for his behaviour towards the other prisoners. He always wondered over their behaviour in this prison. In the first prison he had been placed in they had set upon him to mete their own particular brand of justice; here they weren't friendly towards him, but would talk to him if the situation called for it. He had taken this talking to mean he could order them about; he had begun to preach at them to repent for their crimes. They had had the effrontery to laugh in his face so, much to his abject shame; he had lashed out at them. _

_So now he was in solitary in this new prison, this time because of his behaviour, not for his own protection. He could already feel boredom pressing a knife through his overactive mind._

_**Tch, at least I'm not alone in here**__, Light sighed, glancing up at Ryuk who had decided to make faces through the security cameras at the guards. _

"_You do realise they can see you?" Light sighed, annoyed already by his "company". At first they had tried to keep Ryuk away from Light when he was in confinement, but they soon found that the Shinigami answered to no-one._

"_What would be the point if they couldn't?" Ryuk replied laughing._

_Light turned his thoughts back to his predicament. He had been in jail for nearly a year, he was sure of it, though no-one would tell him the precise date, and there were no seasonal changes here. Light was still confused over why L had left him alive._

_**I am not you Light-kun," **__L's words the last time they had met at Light's trial echoed through his head._

_Light felt like punching the man again, just how had L caught him! Only Light had known about Rem's feelings towards Misa, what had given them away to L? If it hadn't been for his bargain with Rem everything would have worked out. Light's only consolation was that Ryuk was still entertained, if he wasn't Light knew he would be already dead. At least alive he had a chance of retribution and a return to power._

_There was the sudden sound of the door opening; his confinement surely couldn't be over so soon?_

"_Up," the guard said, "you have a visitor."_

"_A visitor?" Light replied stunned, but L had told him that no-one would ever know of his location. Not even his family. There was no-one who would want to see him. He followed the guard in silence down the corridor, glowering as Ryuk zoomed off ahead to see who it was. _

_The guard gestured for Light to enter the visitor room before him. Light stopped in his tracks, the door closing with a resounding clank behind him. _

_L had come to visit him._

_Light was too stunned to do anything, all previous thoughts of attacking the Detective vanished from his head. He stood there gawping at the black haired man before him._

"_Surely you are going to sit down Light-kun," L said, gesturing to the seat before him. A cup of tea already steamed on the table waiting for Light._

"_Why are you here?" Light said harshly. _

"_I have an offer to make to you," L replied, "Now sit, your tea is getting cold."_

_Light hesitated for a moment then moved to sit at the table, there was no sense in defying L in an argument he couldn't win. He took a sip of the tea and was pleasantly surprised to find it prepared to his liking. _

"_What sort of an offer?"_

"_An offer you can't refuse," L replied, his usual cryptic self, "well you could, but that would leave you in here for the rest of your life."_

"_You are offering me a way to get out of jail?" Light said, completely shocked, of all the things L could have said to him, this was perhaps the least likely of all. He took a hasty gulp of tea._

"_In a manner of speaking," L replied, "you know I am extremely capable of keeping someone under surveillance, particularly if they are close by."_

"_Do I have to pluck pieces of the offer from your sentences, or do I have to beg?" Light sighed, he was fed up with L's games already, he drank more of his own tea as L finally reached for his own cup._

"_I am offering you the chance to come and live with me, I want to see if I can find the old Light Yagami. I also highly doubt that prison life will suit you; it seems you are just trying to find more ways to prove yourself superior. I never realised Light-kun would actually start a fight," L explained._

"_That's it, you want me to come and live with you, because you think you can save me form myself?" Light replied, his tone one of complete contempt._

"_I believe everyone deserves a chance at redemption," L said quietly, "if I left you in here that would merely be revenge, justice would be to try and make you realise your crimes."_

_Light scoffed at L as he finished his tea._

"_You really think I would ever want to live near you again?" Light replied coldly, then his vision blurred. He raised a hand to his head._

"_I am sorry Light-kun," L said suddenly, "I was lying when I said you had a choice."_

_Then, for Light Yagami, the world swayed and went dark. Ryuk's sudden laughter the last thing he heard._

…

Light sighed as the memories of the day his life changed for the better ran through his mind. He had been quite indignant upon waking over the fact that L had drugged him. He had been quite indignant about everything. It was only a week later when, after tackling him down to the floor after a particularly nasty prank, L had calmly informed of just what he had done for Light; that Light had truly begun to realise just what sort of situation he was in.

…

"_If your behaviour does not improve," L whispered harshly in Light's ear, "I will put you back in the first place you were in. The prisoners there were not put there by me, and as such will not respect my orders. I only moved you the first time as I thought it would help you, but it didn't. Please try to remember Light-kun that I took you out of prison and I can put you back in. Threaten Watari's life in such a manner again and I will put you in a prison full of those you would have judged."_

"_How I supposed to know he would pick that precise moment to enter the lift," Light replied._

"_That is hardly the point Light-kun," L said coldly, "We are in the desert, quite some distance from any other habitation. Shorting out the electricity was a pathetic idea no matter how you look at it. The fact that Watari nearly got trapped in the lift merely adds to the stupidity. What could you possibly hope to achieve?"_

_Light sagged in L's grip, he knew it had been stupid from the start, he had just wanted to make L leave him alone. Though of course only know did he realise that L leaving him alone would mean a return to prison. Why had he not seen that the prison transfer had been at L's request? It seemed so obvious now. Then he realised he knew the answer to that as well, he hadn't wanted to see._

"_I'm sorry," Light said finally, his voice quiet as he sagged underneath L, "I have no excuse for my behaviour."_

"_I believe that is the first time I have ever heard you apologise for anything Light-kun," L sighed standing, "Watari will need an apology when he returns as well."_

…

His behaviour back then towards L always made his blood run cold. At any moment he could have been sent away, then he would have been separated from L forever, never had this second chance to make things right again. He grimaced in displeasure with his former self. He started as a hand landed on his head.

"Light," L said kindly, "what's bothering you? I can always tell you know."

"Just my memories," Light replied, leaning slightly back into the hand that ran softly through his hair.

"Please don't tell me we all went through all that trouble and now you have decided you don't want them," L said smiling.

"Not those memories," Light said calmly, he was used to L's humour by now, "the memory of my time in prison and my behaviour towards you. I nearly lost you then and I never realised it."

L's arms suddenly came around Light then.

"You do realise that even then I wouldn't have sent you away," L whispered, "you were important to me even then, though I must admit not in the way you are now."

A shudder seemed to run through Light then, and L was completely unprepared when Light pulled him down onto his lap, Light's mouth finding his. L smiled then leaned into the kiss, pushing Light back down onto the sofa.

"I am never letting you go anywhere without me," L murmured.

It was the day before Light's meeting with Mikami. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, the only one who truly believed in Light's intentions was L.

…

Light spent the morning always surrounded by people, everywhere he went someone invented an excuse to follow him. L of course had been the main stalker, even watching Light cook again. It seemed L enjoyed this activity rather a lot. Light didn't say anything about it, he knew why it was occurring. They were worried for him; either for him personally or over what he might do.

Aizawa and Mogi had been absent for all of this, they had gone to finalise the surveillance of the church, L had insisted on the instalment of cameras; something that hadn't surprised Light in the least. Then L did something Light did not expect.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Light gasped, "No when he remembers you it could get dangerous. I don't want to put you in harms way."

"Light when he remembers it's going to get dangerous for _you," _L replied, "Don't think you are going to win this argument."

Light nodded in agreement, truthfully he would feel more comfortable with L's presence, but he didn't want the only person he had ever truly cared for and loved getting hurt.

…

Mikami strode through the reception of the building, noted by all the other staff present, for such an early departure was unheard of for the lawyer. No-one dared approach him though as his cold demeanour was frostier than normal. He walked briskly down the pavement only coming to a stop when he reached the church. He stared up past the security fencing at the mock European construction, seemingly deep in thought. Then at 5.25pm he noticed a side alley and progressed on his way, disappearing into the gloom.

Just over a minute later Mikami smiled as he was finally successful. He had managed to enter the church. Also, and he didn't know how, he was going to meet his God at last. Kira was coming for him. He sat nervously on the pew nearest the front, his hands twitching in his lap. He knew that he was missing something somewhere, something didn't feel right.

…

"He has arrived."

Matt's voice sounded over the car's phone system.

"Thank you for informing us," L replied. His hand moving to clasp Light's, he wondered just why Light was so nervous he was shaking.

"You still don't have to do this," L said calmly.

"I need to," Light replied.

"At least tell me why before we enter the church," L responded.

"I need to prove I am _not_ his God, that I am _NOT _Kira anymore," Light sighed, his voice low, "I want to know just why he did this… and I need to apologise, I am the ultimate cause of these murders after all."

"You should know that isn't true," L said quickly, "you know he had the potential to be this way without your influence as Kira."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Light said; his head bowed. Knowing the Investigation Team would be hearing everything he said was just adding to his worry.

…

In the fading light of the evening, the windows of the church created spears of brilliant sunlight that enhanced the deep black shadows of the church. Sharp bursts of red and blue illuminated random arches and pillars, the overall effect being one of curious beauty. Mikami was unaware of it all; the time marched on to 6.00pm, the final reckoning was at hand.

Then from the back of the church came a sudden footfall, they progressed steadily towards him, the sound echoing around the building. Mikami turned to see who was approaching, then fell to his knees. His God indeed had come, his call had been answered.

"It is time to remember everything," Light said his voice quiet. As if on cue, all the memories that had been lost to him, returned to Mikami. He stared up at Light in shock, his God was indeed powerful. Then his eyes fell on the shadow at Light's shoulder and he started backwards.

"Why is _he _with you Kami-sama?" Mikami asked in horror.

"To protect me from you," Light said quietly, "and please do not call me Kami-sama, I am far from a God."

Mikami blinked in surprise as the words registered.

"I don't understand! You were bringing justice to the world, you were making the world a better place!" Mikami rose unsteadily to his feet, his shock and growing anger giving him back his strength.

"I don't suppose you would understand. I was not changing the world, I was merely a murderer with the most perfect of murder weapons. One person does not have the right to judge others, no-one is above the laws of man. No-one has such a right."

Mikami stared in horror at Light; his world was falling apart around him; then his attention turned to L.

"YOU," Mikami cried, lunging for the object of his ire, "You have warped his mind."

Light moved swiftly then; tackling Mikami to the ground, before standing over him. His face returning to the sneer he had worn as Kira.

"I had to use the Death Note again because of you," Light hissed, "I had to betray his trust because of you, because _you_ were going to kill him. Don't think for a second that I will _ever_ let you harm him."

Mikami's eyes widened in further horror, his mouth falling open as he comprehended his impending fate; Light's meaning had not escaped him.

"Y-you wrote my name down!" Mikami whispered in horror.

"Yes Mikami," Light said, his sneer still in place, "you left me no choice and I hate you for it."

Mikami sobbed slightly his face twisting in mental anguish; this only seemed to anger Light more. Then all the anger seemed to leave Light as L came forward and touched his arm gently.

"Why did you want to find me in the first place?" Light asked, seemingly calm once more.

"You had been captured and locked away from the world. People were once again falling back into the dark, you had to be enticed from your cage, I had to show that you were needed."

"By becoming that which I hate the most?"

"I was doing YOUR work. I had no other way to achieve your ends!"

"You were nothing more than a murderer, as I was with the Death Note," Light replied, still calm.

"They were criminals. They didn't deserve to live."

"Even if they were, the law, _justice, _had decided otherwise!"

"Then the law is wrong!" Mikami cried.

"Then why did you become a lawyer?" Light said quietly, "a defender of the law?"

Silence descended in the church. The minutes ticked by the frozen tableau.

Light sighed, then and sank into a pew.

"I used to think as you do now," Light said quietly, as L moved to sit behind him, "but I have finally realised something. The law is not designed to solely punish the evildoer, but to protect the innocent and defend the weak. A law system that only knows one form of punishment does not allow for redemption and creates more tyranny than it destroys. In a system such as this everyone suffers and freedom is lost."

"Freedom is lost in a world with crime, people fear!"

"People would have feared more under such a ruthless regime caused by a Death Note, where would a line have been drawn? No, I was not ascending to God-hood as you so wrongly think; I was descending to become the worst tyrant and dictator the world had ever seen. I am only thankful that I was stopped."

"You make no sense!"

"Then there truly was no way you could have been saved?" Light said, looking at Mikami, "at least I know that now." Light seemed relieved.

"I am not the one who needs saving," Mikami growled, he had been betrayed in the worst manner by his God, "and you have ended my life for doing your work." Surprisingly Mikami just looked defeated all fight seeming to have left his system.

"Yes I have murdered you Mikami and the time quickly approaches. I will have the answers to two questions; Did you kill Danielle Catron, Mark Rotherstone, John Smith, Dwhite Gordon and three members of the jury that fairly tried me? And, did you plan on murdering L as soon as you knew who he was?"

"The answer to both of those questions is yes. Of course it is yes, and you knew it was yes or you wouldn't be here," Mikami answered, his face grim.

"At least we don't have another killer to trace at least," Light commented dryly, standing up, "I am sorry that you did not get the chance at redemption that I have received Mikami."

Light didn't want to see _it_ happen; he had seen enough of death. He was surprised at how his legs were shaking. This was the first time he had truly admitted just how wrong he had been, everyone in the Investigation team would have heard him. Perhaps with the knowledge that he really was sorry for all his crimes he could finally move on from this.

L moved with Light towards the main door of the church, leaving Mikami behind them. Light glanced down at the plastic watch on his wrist; they had been talking for too long. Mikami's gasp of shock as his heart attack began echoed round the empty space. Then quietly the lifeless body fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, not turning to look back at the corpse.

L's hand reached for his and pulled him out into the fading sunlight. This case had finally reached it's conclusion, now all they had in front of them was their own future together. Perhaps the last shackles of the Death Note had been removed from their lives.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer; Death Note isn't mine, which may be discernable by the distinct AU of this story…

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium! She has past through the realm of exams… Only to be confronted by this chapter… the longest chapter by far… Sorry. I am very grateful for your beta'ing, without which so many paragraphs do not make sense. Thought I do feel worried by your recent purchase of red pens….

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!

* * *

W is for Wammy's House

There was complete silence in the Investigation Room as L and Light entered. All eyes were on Light; he stared right back, trying not to let his apprehension show.

"You truly aren't Kira anymore, are you," Aizawa stated, seeming taken, slightly, aback. It appeared he'd never truly understood just how much Light had changed.

"No, not anymore," Light replied, before being pulled into an embrace by his father. He leant into the embrace; he wondered just why he had eschewed physical contact like this before all the problems with the Death Note, it was so nice to feel close to others.

"I am proud of you," Soichiro whispered, his voice just loud enough to be heard by L and Light alone. Soichiro smiled when Light's grip on his suit increased at this.

"Where do we go from here?" Matsuda asked, "We've just started working together again; and now we have to part ways? L, what choices do we have?"

Matsuda's words seemed to shock the other police officers, it was evident they had not thought this far ahead. L smiled; he grew more confident in his decision every day. Perhaps now he could act, he'd already talked to the other affected party in this decision, all he had to do now was ask.

"Actually Matsuda, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" L said, his tone his old one of command, not request.

"S-sure," Matsuda replied, rising to his feet and following L into a side room. Light watched them go as he moved over to a sofa, he was quite surprised that L was acting this quickly, but L had said he wanted to return to England as soon as possible. Light wouldn't mind if they left, he didn't care where he went just as long as he continued to work alongside L. They could go back to the desert for all Light cared. He just wished L would tell him his options.

L and Matsuda returned from the side room; the others clamouring to be told what had occurred. L glanced towards Matsuda as if silently asking a question once more, Matsuda nodded, L moved away to curl up in his swivel chair.

"Watari has been my guardian and aide for many years, but he was old when I first met him. I have lately begun to feel I ask too much from him, I discussed this with him recently. We both agreed that if a suitable replacement could be found, Watari would be very happy to retire. He has many things he wants to do in his old age," L said, "I feel that a suitable replacement has been found."

L smiled then, his gaze flicking to Matsuda, who still seemed to be in a slight daze over the proposition; therefore completely unprepared for the hearty congratulations he received from his comrades.

"On the subject of plans for the future I would prefer it if you return tomorrow. I need to talk to Light alone," L said, his voice cutting through all the others.

The others gradually paid their respects and left, Matsuda and Soichiro the last to leave; both seemed happier than they had been in a long while. Finally L and Light were left alone.

"As I'm sure you know Light, I can never let you return to a normal life outside of my supervision, as, despite your realisation of your crimes, and your 'grief', shall we say, for your actions; you are still under the thousands of life-sentences bestowed upon you at your trial. The law is very clear on what you should receive in punishment. I believe I should tell you your options before you begin to get overly worried," L said, standing and moving to sit next to where Light had collapsed onto the sofa.

"As long as they don't involve prison or anything that involves being away from you then its fine," Light replied.

"They don't, they are –"

He was interrupted as Light, who had been eyeing L's hunched pose very critically, he pushed L's legs down in one swift movement, and rested his head on L's lap, lying down on the sofa with a satisfied sigh. L had been silenced out of shock at the action.

L looked down at Light in astonishment.

"Comfortable?" L asked.

"Quite comfortable thank you," Light said, grinning up at L. L sighed then and flicked Light gently on the forehead, Light simply laughed in response.

"I believe I was going to tell you the options available to you, before you so rudely interrupted and harshly moved my legs," L sighed, his smile belying his harsh words. "Option 1; we move back to the Desert, and everything continues as it did before, minus the pranks I would hope. Option 2; we move around the globe constantly, depending where the cases I receive take us. Option 3; we move to England, Wammy's house actually, and we see how things go from there."

"What do you mean how things go from there?" Light queried, "Option 3 definitely sounds the best though; I don't want to be secluded from everyone again."

"Where things go? Well it's because you can either work on cases with me. An activity which would probably drive you crazy; I don't work well with others when it comes to most cases; this one was just a special case. Or you could take over from the current head of Wammy's House and become its new Head Teacher come manager."

"Take over Wammy's? You'd really offer me that? Won't there be opposition?" Light asked hurriedly, looking up at L in open amazement.

"Yes to all your questions, but I think you'd be more than capable of dealing with the pranks and tricks of the students and some of the residents. There will be opposition; of course there will, they know you to be Kira; but with my support and approval you will soon be accepted. That is if you want the job."

"In the past I would have said no, but if it means I get to stay with you and interact with the outside world then I jump at the chance," Light said, moving to twine his fingers with L's, "though I have one more question. You've said before that you leave to follow the leads for a case more closely, you did so when we were in the desert; will you be doing that regularly in the future? …because I think I may react very badly if you do."

"I hadn't planned on it," L said, squeezing Light's hand, "I have been working on a system to avoid that, at least long journeys for long periods of time. You should realise very well that I cannot work from one fixed location in such a career."

"Oh, I understand it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Light sighed.

"Will you do it?"

"I think it's best if I decide _after_ I have met the children."

L laughed then, his smile evil. He knew very well what the children were like.

…

Light stared out of a window on the plane, his eyes watching the passing clouds. His heart still ached slightly from saying goodbye to his family. His only solace was that this time he knew he could see them again, that they could visit him. He had been surprised at the speed L had had them leave the country. It was barely two days since Light's fateful meeting with Mikami, and they were already leaving Japan. They weren't even staying for Christmas.

Matsuda sat opposite Light, occasionally glancing towards the cockpit. Light could sense his nervousness.

"Don't worry he knows how to fly," Light said, "at least he didn't pilot during take-off this time."

They were speaking English now, mainly to get used to talking in that language before arrival, but partly because L had started talking to them only in English. They had quickly got the hint.

Matsuda didn't look relieved, the image of L calmly telling him that he didn't have a licence and then still entering the cockpit played over and over in his mind.

"Take-off?" Matsuda cried.

"Yes, when we were departing for Japan he decided he wanted to pilot during take-off. He neglected to inform the tower that his co-pilot, me, was unable to actually fly the plane in case of difficulties. He had sent the actual pilot to the back of the plane. Just be grateful the licensed pilot is in the cockpit today," Light said, smiling slightly in memory, "I think he just enjoyed teasing me by doing so."

"L is just a big kid at times isn't he?" Matsuda sighed.

"Yes he is," Light replied laughing, "and you agreed of your own free will to work for him. I mean, sure, it will look great on your CV, but you had a chance to escape his clutches! Why didn't you escape?!"

"That is rather cruel of you Light." L's voice sounded over the intercom.

Light's face went dark.

"You're listening in on us L!?!" Light cried, rising to his feet.

"Yes, I considered it a 95 percent likelihood that Light and Matsuda were discussing me, and I was correct," L replied, followed by the sound of quiet laughter.

Light began to storm his way to the cockpit.

"I hope the co-pilot isn't napping, because I am dragging you away from the controls right now," Light growled, "you shouldn't spy on innocent people."

L's laughter erupted over the intercom as Light approached, and when Light entered the cockpit the sight of L laughing so heartily completely broke apart his anger.

…

Light would always remember the first time he saw Wammy's. The imposing and sprawling structure sat nestled in beautiful parkland. Lawns and landscape gardens stretched off away from the mansion; ending only when they reached the beginnings of a forest. He was instantly attached to the place, he knew he could happily spend the rest of his days here. He stood next to the car, turning to continue admiring the grounds. He was sure that in summer it would be stunning.

Then from inside the mansion a bell rang and children suddenly appeared from everywhere to spill out into the gardens. A perfectly normal scene from an orphanage, except for some of the conversations Light was able to pick up on. The dynamics of fission and the differences between that and fusion should not generally be heard in a discussion between two eight year olds.

Light glanced at L for some form of explanation, he had assumed Wammy's was here simply to provide possible candidates to take-over should L fall.

"Wammy's focuses on all types of geniuses," L said, coming to stand close to Light, "It _used _to be here to find potential heirs for me in case I died, but after a series of rather disastrous events I convinced Watari and Roger to change the focus. Up to that point my age and relative inexperience had weighed against me. They never made that mistake again."

Light nodded in understanding; then understanding dawned.

"Watari is actually Wammy, isn't he," Light said quietly.

"Of course," L said smiling, "I was surprised that took you so long to figure out."

This was the moment Matt and Mello exited from the building, bounding in their direction. Light noted with interest that heads everywhere turned to follow their progress. It seemed they were very well known here; many faces were smiling as they passed.

"Heard about what you did," was the first thing Mello said, his eyes fixed on Light.

"Oh." It was the only response Light could think of, this wasn't your usual form of greeting. He gasped as Mello and Matt jumped on him, both of them forcing him to the ground. He groaned as his back hit the dusty tarmac, Mello and Matt landing heavily on top of him. This wasn't the sort of closeness he'd wanted with others.

"When L told us what you'd done we were worried you were going to do something stupid, so we forced L to follow you," Matt explained, laughing happily, "We'd never have forgiven you if you'd gone back to your Kira ways, or got yourself hurt."

"Gone back to my Kira ways?" Light groaned, "Considering the facts that I tied myself to a chair for using the Death Note again, AND the fact I didn't just kill Mikami out of hand; it was extremely unlikely. Though, I would've assumed it impossible."

"Well," Mello said petulantly, "We still worried, that's what friends are for Light."

Mello and Matt were suddenly torn away from Light's body. Light rose gratefully to his feet and dusted off his clothes, frowning at the creases. He looked up to see L holding Mello in an arm grip and Matsuda restraining Matt. Everyone around them was staring at the scene.

"Thank you _so _much for an inconspicuous arrival Mello," L said, releasing Mello.

"They knew you were coming anyway; Wammy told them," Mello replied, "they're throwing you and Light a party. You don't come here enough, so when you do they all want to see you."

L stared at Mello.

"Wammy did what?"

Then as if the flood barriers had been removed all the children gathered outside swarmed L. All the children talked at him at once, everyone seemed ecstatic to see him. L just looked shocked; he looked towards Light for some sort of help with his predicament. Light just grinned at him and raised his eyebrows; then, much to everyone's surprise, L crouched down to the children's level. Even more surprisingly, as they began talking to him again, he actually showed signs of enjoying their conversation and ruffled a few heads.

Light stood smiling stupidly at this scene, it was just so unlike L. Then a person, who he assumed to be Roger, came hurrying down the entrance steps.

"What have I told all of you about bothering visitors!" The man said loudly. The children scattered, vanishing quickly into the gardens. It seemed none of them wanted to be around Roger for long. Light was becoming more and more certain about what he wanted to do; he was no child specialist, but behaviour like that just wasn't right. They hadn't been doing anything wrong!

"Hello Roger," L said, not bothering to turn round, instead moving towards Light and pretending to brush some remaining dirt off Light's suit, Light's hands joined his in the task. "Please take over here Light, I can't stand Roger," he whispered, his voice barely more than a breath.

"Ah L," Roger said, "I see you brought guests."

"They are not guests Roger, they are here to stay," L sighed, "I am sure Quillish informed you of that fact."

"Yes, well," Roger gabbled, "would you like to come inside? Quillish will be returning from the university soon, his visit could not be avoided I am afraid."

"He does have many friends to visit," L said smiling, taking Light's hand and leading him inside.

As they progressed through the building Light couldn't see any of the older residents of Wammy's, but he could hear the odd sounds of teenager's padding around the upper floors. Then Light pulled on the hand as they past the library. L smiled as he saw why Light was stopping.

"We have time to explore if you want Light," L said before Light could even ask.

"I haven't seen so many books before," Light exclaimed, then his jaw dropped as he looked up… and up. Light stood in an empty foyer area surrounded by large oak bookshelves. Above him was only empty space as staircases curled upwards on either side. Finally on the ceiling was a large stained glass window lighting up the 'foyer' in brilliant light. "How many storeys are there?"

"The mansion is four storeys and the library rises to the attics, and down six basement levels, so ten stories in all. At the last inventory there were around 1.2 Million books. Hmm, plus a copy of the major files of the National Archive on Microfiche and copies of all the major cases from around the world, also on microfiche. All the major scientific journals, and art journals; we try to manage for everyone's specialities here now. Oh, and an impressive collection of fiction, no library is complete without fiction." L said, "When I was younger I used to ensconce myself in here when I wanted to be alone. Of course after I became internationally renowned I never could find much time to come here anymore."

"It's amazing," Light sighed, leaning over a rail, realising he could see down to the lowest level as well. With a library of this size there would never be a possibility of not having something to read. "Who looks after this place?"

"A small library staff of three, and anyone else who wants to spend time exploring while doing some shelving; it doesn't require much tending,

A small cough suddenly resounded in the space; L and Light turned towards the source. A young teenager stood at the boundary of the floor above, his hair was brilliant white, as were the pyjamas he was wearing.

"Hello Near," L said calmly.

"Hello," Near said just as calmly, "I see you brought _him_ back with you."

"I assume you are talking about me," Light sighed, "I also assume you are going to decide that I am still as I was two years ago. Please don't, as you would be gravely mistaken, L would not bring Kira to Wammy's, but he would bring me. "

The white apparition looked quite taken aback by being so forcefully addressed.

"Mistaken?" he whispered, one hand twirling through the curls on his head, then turned and padded off back through the shelves, seemingly contemplating the possibility of being wrong.

"I often thought a few years ago that if you added Mello and Near together you would get one functioning person," L whispered, "they used to both be my potential heirs, but I didn't want to choose between them; both had severe problems of personality."

"What changed?"

"I forced Mello to team up with Matt out of interest, and my decision was made a lot easier. Matt soothed Mello's fiery temperament," L explained, "now come on, I'm sure you want to see the kitchens considering your new found hobby. Plus we won't actually be staying in Wammy's proper and I want to show you before it gets dark."

"More surprises L?" Light laughed, following L out of the library. L just grinned back at him with a smile that sent shivers down Light's spine.

…

L had become increasingly impatient as Light had been shown round Wammy's by Mello and Matt with Roger trailing off to do 'paperwork'. Matsuda had wandered off with Roger to wait for Wammy, apparently he had some questions for the older man. Finally L had glared at Mello and Matt over Light's shoulder and they trailed off into silence.

"I think it's time for me to show Light where we will be staying," L said quietly, "has everything been arranged?"

"Yes, everything's been fitted exactly to your specifications," Matt replied.

Light just looked between them, completely confused. Then, L was leading him out of the building and down a non-descript path away from the mansion.

"Do you think you can remember the route Light?" L asked, as he took them through the gardens.

"I would imagine so," Light replied, glancing up to view the now setting sun.

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. A small boathouse overlooking a lake, and, in the centre of the lake an island. Light gasped as he saw the small house, just visible through the trees on the island.

"We are living out there?"

"Yes," L replied, as he unfastened the lock on the chain which firmly attached the rowing boat to the dock in the boathouse. Light was speechless as he followed L into the boat and merely stared at the house as L rowed them over.

"This is one of those times when I wish you would say something," L said quietly.

"The problem is I don't know what to say, or how I feel about it. I'll be able to tell you when I've looked around, and after you assure me I'll have a key to the boat of course."

"I'm not about to leave you trapped on the island," L replied, "Anyway you could swim if you really wanted to."

L led a laughing Light up the winding path lined with leafless trees; and across the small lawn. He paused momentarily, allowing Light to admire the very English Edwardian architecture of the building and the conservatory that protruded off from the left.

"Well, I like it so far," Light said lightly, and then he noticed a slight glint on the roof, "solar panels?"

"Yes, and geothermal pipes under the lawns, and a wind turbine or two hidden out in the woods."

The interior was designed in a similar style, though with a distinctly modern finish. There were signs of hidden technology everywhere. Light had to admit he loved it, it was far different to anything he'd ever known, but just like the grounds of Wammy's he felt like he could pleasantly live out his days here.

It was the conservatory that was the pinnacle of beauty in the house however. Even in the pale light of sunset the place glowed, and plants rested on nearly every surface around the two settees and table. The room exuded a feeling of deep calm and tranquillity.

"Did you design all this?"

"Yes, it seems you brought out the architect in me, I was thinking over where we could stay after everything had finally finished and I came up with this."

"I love it," Light said quietly, running his hand along the fronds of a large cycad that had a corner to itself, before reclining back on a sofa, "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me… again."

"That's because I _love _you Light," L murmured, coming to sit by Light, his toes curling easily into the fabric.

"And I love you," Light whispered, and he meant it with all his soul. He moved closer and rested his head on L's shoulder.

…

L woke to the smell of cooking, more precisely, to the smell of _cake_. He smiled in the realisation that Light was using the kitchen already. He rose and padded through to the open plan living area.

"Ah, you're awake," Light said smiling as he entered, "You seem to be compensating for your lack of sleep throughout the rest of your life recently."

"I've never been this relaxed before," L sighed, hopping up onto a stool, evidently deciding to indulge in his recent hobby of Light watching. He smiled when a stand of cakes, a plate and fork were proffered, "you know me so well."

"I would only have been subjected to your beseeching looks as I cook, they're distracting," Light explained, "plus it means I can get away with eating one too."

…

They were not left alone on their island for long. Light had only just reacquainted himself with the layout the next morning when he saw another boat crossing the short distance between the island and the shore. This boat however had a small outboard motor.

"We have invaders," Light exclaimed, catching the attention of L, who was already making modifications to the central computer of the house. A computer that linked all the terminals together and worked most of the electronics in the house; Light had only heard about prototypes of systems like this.

"How many?" L queried, smiling at the playful mood Light seemed to be in.

"Four. I believe them to be Matt, Mello, Matsuda and Wammy," Light said, peering through the window. Then, "yes it's definitely them."

"No chance of being able to hide then?" L asked, tidying up his computer sprawl.

"Even if we did, they would tear the house apart looking for us, and I rather like it here," Light said.

"They would make rather a lot of mess," L sighed.

It turned out Matt and Mello, along with Wammy and Matsuda, had come along to provide L with some rather convoluted cases; precisely the reason L had wanted to hide, for just a few hours he had wanted to have _nothing_ to do. He knew the desire would have worn off quickly, but it would have been nice to have an empty schedule for once. Then he glanced over the details of one case and his interest was once again peeked.

"Yes I can see why this one was causing you difficulties," L commented, pulling up the more detailed files on the screen inlaid on the table top beneath the hardcopy files. He heard everyone but Wammy gasp as the table top suddenly became a giant computer touch screen. The glow illuminated everyone's faces.

"Impressive," Light murmured as he stood behind L, "there's cake in many of the cupboards if you want it, I am going out."

"Going out?" L asked, shocked that Light wasn't staying to look at the cases.

"Yes, I am curious about the ghostly boy we saw yesterday."

"Oh, Near. Well good luck, but he doesn't often talk to people, he's very introverted and detached. He doesn't make friends easily and doesn't have many social skills," L said, sighing.

"Reminds me of someone else when I first met them," Light said as he left the house.

"He has definitely recovered a lot in the past few days," Wammy said smiling as the door closed.

"Indeed," L said, not really annoyed by his partners actions, his gaze already focused on the display in front of him, fingers moving documents around on the board. Then he paused and looked up at Mello, "Did you bring it?"

…

Light walked into the library unsure where to start in his search for Near. Then he noticed a librarian was actually present today, half hidden behind a stack of returned books. She didn't seem the least perturbed by the sheer quantity of volumes that surrounded her, he decided to bother her.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Near?" Light asked, leaning over the stack of books slightly.

"Hmm," she said looking up, "Oh Near, he generally camps out on the first floor, you want to go right at the top of the stairs and just keep walking down. You should find him quite easily, particularly if you listen out for the noise his toy robots make."

"Thank you," Light said, moving away towards the stairs.

The directions had been accurate, he found Near precisely were predicted. Toys of various sorts were scattered around him as he focused intently on a small iRobot in front of him. Light lowered himself to the floor and placed the chess set in front of him.

"So far off your leash Kira?" Near said quietly, pausing in his solitary play, to stare intently up at Light.

"If you are going to insult me I will find someone else to play chess with, though I doubt I could find anyone who could put up any form of real defence to me," Light sighed, "I'm not Kira anymore, I've had to deal with far worse than any insults you may choose to throw at me. If you really think I'm Kira your information is _extremely_ outdated."

Near stared at Light for a moment, his head to one side, then he stood and came to sit closer to Light.

"I apologise," Near said finally, his voice still low and quiet, "shall we play then?"

Light smiled.

Four games later, they had reached another draw, and had decided to like each other.

Light had realised Near was quiet; not because he didn't want to talk to people but, because he wasn't sure _how_ to talk to people. Light found that he had to be careful how he asked personal questions, Near didn't know how to answer them correctly and it bothered him immensely.

Near was gradually opening up in Light's easy company though; open enough to even ask questions himself.

"How do you do it?" Near whispered, "how do you cope in conversation; there are so many unknown parameters. So much body language and emotional variances in speech."

"Mostly it takes practice and continuous social exposure," Light sighed, "you have to interact with people to know how to interact with people. It's a catch-22 I'm afraid."

"I was afraid that was the only solution."

"You will find people are very forgiving if they know you are making an effort," Light said smiling.

"Mello always shouts at me," Near whispered, to his surprise Light laughed.

"Near," Light said rising to his feet, "Mello shouts at just about everyone, including L."

"Oh."

Near sat there smiling, as Light walked away.

Light found L exactly where he had left him, this time minus his hangers-on. Oh, and he was surrounded by a few cakes and a cup of tea.

"It is Christmas tomorrow," L murmured, as Light came over and sat beside him.

"I know," Light replied, raising a hand to run it through L's hair; L leaned towards him.

"The children want us to go over and celebrate with them," L said smiling, "oh and apparently 'saying no is not an option', I have a theory Matt and Mello will drag us over kicking and screaming if we _don't_ go."

"Well, it should be fun, its all the residents seem to be talking about. They have organised such a big celebration because you are here, we can't say no."

…

And so, Light and L spent Christmas surrounded by the children, all with presents for L and, in many cases, hand drawn cards. Light spent most of the morning yawning until someone pressed a cup of tea into his hands, he'd got out of bed far earlier than usual to ring his family; the time difference was extreme. Light looked around the room again, no one else seemed to have noticed just how much all this attention was overwhelming L. Even Near was part of the crowd surprising everyone, most of all himself, by actually hugging the Great Detective. Near had run away back to his toys happy with a promise from L to play chess with him in the future.

Light had never been part of an English style Christmas. It was perhaps one of the weirdest things he had ever experienced. When they all sat down to eat the amount of food available was enough to feed twice the number of people present. It turned out this was also Light's first experience of roast potatoes, stuffing…. Well basically any quintessentially English food. It was certainly different; it was nice though, he decided eventually.

Then there were the Crackers, only the British, he decided, would take such inordinate pleasure in such a thing. A small snap, a bad joke, a useless toy and a paper _crown. _Light had stared at L in shock as the Detective had admired his shiny gold crown between finger and thumb then, actually put it _on_, reaching forward to inspect the small magnifying glass he had 'won'.Light had been flabbergasted until he had realised that he was the only one in the room not wearing a crown, he hurriedly put his on.

The whole day turned into one big golden haze of happiness after that, everyone teaming up to play group games and activities. It was almost as if this was one of the few times the residents truly let themselves have fun. It reminded Light all too much of when he was younger, he had never made time for such childish fun. He wondered if there was any way that he could change this in the future; no-one should go through childhood, life in general, without spending time to simply enjoy life.

…

L's hand grabbed Light's. They were stood near the back of the crowd watching the pre- New Year fireworks. Light had insisted they attend, despite L's protestations about wanting a quiet New Years Eve.

"Light," L said, tugging slightly on Light's hand, "Can we leave now? I would like to spend this evening just with you, I want to see the stars."

Light took in L's expression, and realised how hard it must be for L to be around so many people all the time.

"Alright then," Light responded, smiling, "Where do you want to go?"

"Just to the lake," L replied, moving away with Light in step beside him, L kept hold of Light's hand something Light did not expect.

Moments later they were drifting pleasantly across the lake, L resting against the side of the boat with Light nestled against his chest. Neither said anything, both staring up at the clear night sky.

"I think I do want to take over here," Light said finally.

"I'm very glad to hear it," L replied, "I was worried that living here wouldn't suit you."

"I find it suits me very well," Light laughed, "I don't think I could ever find fault with such a wonderful place; and I get to keep you all to myself on an island as well."

"Since I was the architect it would seem that _I _am actually keeping _you_," L replied smiling

"Ah, a flaw in my argument," Light sighed, smiling up at L. Just when had he stopped feeling angry at L for comments like that, Light wondered; then L laughed and Light realised why.

They descended into silence again, the only sound the lapping of water against the side of the boat. Light glanced at his watch.

"It's nearly time," Light murmured, "Only a couple of minutes left."

L shifted to pull something out of one of his copious pockets, then brought his hand round to place a small box in Light's hand gently.

Light looked down at what L had given him and gulped.

_Surely not_, he thought, then opened the lid of the box. It was.

"We are living in Britain now, such things are possible... Please say yes," L whispered in Light's ear.

Light said nothing, his brain had stopped working. This situation just seemed impossible. What _could_ he say? He stared down at the ring, it wasn't your usual ring for such occasions, no excess frippery or over large stone; just a simple gold band with a purest diamond inset.

"Oh God, _please_ just say something Light," L said, his voice shaking slightly.

The tone of L's voice shocked Light back into life.

'_Well what _do_ I want,' _Light thought, '_I definitely want to spend my life with L, I don't want to _ever_ be apart from him. What would be strange about marrying another man if you loved them?'_

Light shifted so he was facing an obviously nervous L, then leant forward and kissed him.

"Yes," Light whispered as he pulled away, and took the ring out of the box. L stopped him then, took the ring from him, captured Light's left hand and slid the circlet of metal down the correct finger. They stared at each other both seeming uncertain, then L pulled Light down into a deeply passionate kiss.

"You bought me a _ring_," Light laughed, breathlessly, as they broke apart.

"I thought it would ask the question far better than I ever could," L explained, "If you don't lik-"

L was silenced as Light kissed him again; his hands beginning to wander over his partners form.

"I love it," Light whispered, "I was just shocked."

"I'm glad," L sighed, one hand caressing Light's face.

They became aware of the sounds of sudden celebration from across the water, and the explosions of more fireworks.

"Happy New Year L," Light murmured.

"Happy New Year Light," L replied, fingers running along Light's left hand, settling to play with the ring. Above them the sky flashed with the illumination from fireworks.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine, else the course of its plot would have been decidedly different.

A/N; So we have reached X, the only chapter I could not name; unless you wanted a chemical name, or something silly. Of course there were many possibilities if I wanted to cheat;

X is for Exchange

X is for Expressions

X is for Expectant

X is for Exaltant

And yes, this chapter is all of these, and more, and yes all of these are cheating. So instead X is simply X, a symbol all alone, but important nonetheless. Give it meaning as you see it, and I hope you forgive me for leaving it open. This chapter deserved a fitting title, but as none could not be found I left it.

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium; whose many comments either left my laughing or crying at my mistakes. Thank you for spotting them.

Please read and review, I love reviews! I promise a slice of cyber cake for anyone who does!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

xXx

Light woke as the sun streamed in through the large bay windows in the bedroom; smiling as he remembered the events of the night before. L had _proposed._ He brought his hand up and admired the ring in the light. He'd been quite shocked at first, but then it had just seemed the right thing to do. He doubted that he would ever regret the decision. He turned over and found that for the first time in a long while L was still in bed asleep next to him.

Light lay there watching L; it was always cute how L's thumb came up to his mouth as he slept, just as it did when he was deep in thought. Casually, Light ran a hand across L's chest, smiling more as L subconsciously moved towards him. He leaned closer and chastely kissed L on the cheek, surprised that this didn't wake him. Cautiously he placed a row of kisses down L's neck and down onto his chest; pulling back the sheet as went revealing L's toned chest to the sunlight.

Light glanced up at L's face; as far as he could tell the detective was still asleep. Smiling he turned his attention to one of L's nipples, bringing his teeth into play to bite it just slightly. Long fingers suddenly twined into his hair and pushed him down slightly towards L's chest.

_I wonder,_ Light thought, as he returned to caressing and kissing L's chest, _whether you were truly asleep or just faking._ Not that he minded, the small gasps and twitches he was causing were enough for him. He let one of his hands wander lower and delighted at the moan this action caused; it wasn't often he managed to gain the upper hand.

His kisses began to travel in the same direction as his hand, shifting to gain better access to L. He placed a kiss on L's inner thigh, then frowned as L shifted beneath him. He stopped frowning when L pulled Light on top of him; and returned Light's affections with equal abandon.

All in all, Light thought, it was a wonderful way to start a new year.

…

Light sighed, putting the grater down, as L's arms wrapped around his middle, his head settling on his shoulder.

"L, what are you doing?" Light asked, his tone slightly cold.

"Watching you cook like I usually do," L replied quietly, his grip around Light tightening.

"I need freedom to move," Light said, attempting a harsh tone and failing.

"No you don't," L laughed, "you always cook in the same small area no matter how large the kitchen. I don't think you will need to move for at least twenty minutes, so I am staying put."

Light sighed in mock annoyance, before turning back to his cooking.

"What are you making?" L asked, one hand playing with the buttons of Light's shirt.

"Carrot cake. Hence the grater, and the carrots," Light replied, "decided to make it even though when I inventoried the kitchen there was no proper grater."

"Why is it that when you say that I sense another shopping trip," L groaned, burying his face in the back of Light's suit.

"Because you know me _so_ well," Light laughed, one hand moving to squeeze one of L's before returning to his work, "it wouldn't be for as long as last time, I just got over-excited-"

He broke off as L shook with laughter his hands tightening on his shirt; Light couldn't see what was so funny. Eventually L's laughter subsided and they continued in silence for several minutes.

"When will we actually be marrying?" Light asked suddenly, managing to say the M word without stuttering or blushing. He was quite proud of himself.

"I thought I would let you set the date, but it has to be after at least 15 days from now; for the law's sake," L replied, "and _technically_ it's not a marriage it's a Civil Partnership."

"I already knew that L; I had been studying global law," Light replied, "and I definitely think more than fifteen days will be necessary. I want my family here for a start, plus Mogi and Aizawa. Apart from that I haven't given it much thought."

"Take as long as you want," L replied, happily watching Light mixing up the ingredients in front of him, his movements deft and showing his expertise quite clearly, "though not with the cake, I would like the cake quite soon."

It was Light's turn to laugh then.

"It needs an hour in the oven first," Light said, breaking free of L's hold, "but if you so desperately desire cake for breakfast there are some scones available. I made them for the New Year's celebration this afternoon; but I wouldn't want to deprive you."

…

Light spent the morning cooking happily. Wammy, Mello, Matt, Matsuda and Near were coming round to spend the rest of the day here. He had everything prepared and ready to go in the oven or the saucepan by the time they arrived. (Light had enjoyed the Christmas meal so much he had decided to try cooking it himself; much to his delight everything came out perfectly.)

The first thing Mello did upon seeing Light was to grab his left hand and inspect the ring; even while Matt was congratulating Light by patting him on the back.

"Nice ring," Mello commented, "Good to see something I've heard about for a while, but was never allowed to see."

"I did wonder who went to collect it," Light said smiling, he knew Mello well enough to know that he was trying to tell him just how much work L had been putting into this. He'd already suspected, but it was always nice to have confirmation.

"You are a 'bride' Light?" Near murmured, coming over to the little threesome, Matusda and Wammy were already ensconced in the conservatory with L after passing their polite congratulations on to Light. "Who is the 'groom'?"

Light twitched slightly at the term 'bride'. He was _male_, he was getting married true, but he was damned if he was ever going to wear a dress.

"I am not a bride Near," Light said, making sure to keep his annoyance out of his voice, Near _was_ trying after all; he had been talking to people more in the past week than he had in his whole time at Wammy's, "but I _am_ getting married. To L in fact."

Near looked at Light in some shock, L and Light's relationship was not common knowledge.

"To L?" Near queried, he seemed surprised, but not appalled.

"Yes."

"Do I get an invitation?" Near replied, smiling up at Light.

…

Telling Near had been fairly simple; however telling his parents would probably the hardest conversation of all. Light sat there staring at the phone. It had been three days since L had proposed and he still hadn't called them.

Behind him he could hear L working on his cases, the blue glow from the screen the only illumination.

"It is two o'clock in the morning Light," L said eventually, "either ring them or go to bed."

"I'm just not sure how they will take it," Light sighed.

There was the sound of padding footsteps across the floor and a hand suddenly rested on Light's shoulder.

"Your father knows about our relationship, and seemed very supportive; your sister knows about Matt and Mello and didn't care. The only problem that could possibly exist is with your mother, and she seemed very forward thinking to me, I expect she would support you." L said quietly, trying to give Light what comfort he could.

Light reached forward and picked up the phone; L backed out of the room. He knew when Light needed to do things by himself.

…

"My mother insists on coming over a soon as possible; she says that as a man I can't possibly know how to organise a wedding effectively and that I will need her help. They'll be here in a few days," Light sighed, finally entering the bedroom where L had finally decided to move.

"I told you they would be happy for you," L said smiling, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"About their transportation here; I promised them the private jet," Light smiled.

"Of course Light, I couldn't imagine your father appreciating commercial flight," L said, "were you worried I would say no? It is _our_ private jet after all."

All was silent for a couple of minutes as Light got ready for bed, except for the sound of L typing away on the laptop. Then Light gave a small sigh.

"Hey," L exclaimed in surprise, as Light pulled the laptop from his hands and closed the lid.

"What did I say about computers in the bedroom?" Light said calmly, his trademark smirk in place as he dumped the laptop outside the door. He turned to see L looking at him with a very annoyed expression.

"Surely that's not the only thing you could be doing right now?" Light sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"No it's not."

Then it was Light's turn to yelp in surprise.

…

"This will be your new office then Light," L commented, opening the door to reveal a spacious interior complete with oak furniture.

"It's nice," Light said as he stepped in, "I hope Roger didn't take my replacing him too badly."

"No, once Wammy explained the situation to him he was happy to leave. He was never particularly fond of children and he couldn't cope with some of the pranks pulled on him by the older students. They were not fond of him either."

"That's a relief," Light sighed, sitting down at his new desk and fiddling with the computer in front of him. He was surprised to see Roger had left all the information Light would need to get ready printed out as hardcopies on the desk, "how thoughtful."

"Do you know how you're going to begin?" L asked, leaning on the window frame as he looked out over the grounds.

"No, but that is part of the fun," Light said smiling, "I'm quite looking forward to it."

L smiled, Light really was recovering very quickly now Mikami was gone, and now that he'd come to terms with what he had done. L refused to tell Light just how reluctant the British government had been to accept Kira into the country; of course L's support of Light had swayed their minds quite a lot.

"You _are_ prepared to wear a suit for the wedding L?" Light asked suddenly, standing so he could lean next to L.

"I doubt you would let me get away with anything else," L laughed.

"Then I want to go to Saville Row (1)," Light said calmly, "I want us _both_ to go to Saville Row."

"You just want to break my bank balance don't you?"

"It's breakable?"

"Considering how much you like to spend on clothes it just might be," L replied, his smile kind.

Light laughed.

…

Light held up a black umbrella as he stood in the large porch-way, looking out at the torrential rain that was falling throughout England. In the distance he could see the car that contained his family approaching up the drive. He moved out into the pounding rain taking more umbrella's, one of the mansion's silent servants following along behind with more.

Light opened the rear door of the car, and handed an umbrella to his father.

"Hello Otou-san," Light said smiling, as his father emerged from the car.

"Light," Soichiro said warmly, pulling Light into a one armed hug, "It is good to see you again."

Light pulled away from his father as his mother came round the car.

"Oh Light," Sachiko exclaimed, also embracing her son, "I'm so happy for you!"

Light felt acutely embarrassed by the attentions of his family. He still felt uncomfortable in situations like this. Then someone poked him in the back; it could only have been Sayu.

"Sayu!" he cried, "don't do that!"

He was answered by a small laugh.

"Show me the ring then," Sayu said, not even bothering with a greeting, and grabbing Light's left hand, "I like it; though I am surprised you're wearing it though."

"It was given to me to be worn," Light replied, smiling down at his now not so little sister, "now we need to go for a short walk."

Light smiled in thanks at the servant who'd insisted on following with their bags all the way to the boathouse. He quickly powered up the outboard motor as his family sat in the boat looking quite bemused. Light had neglected to mention just where he was living.

…

A few hours later and he'd decided that in the future Mello and Sayu should be kept as far apart as possible. It seemed they both wanted to be _bridesmaids_, Light's hopes for a small and no-frills wedding were being dashed; though the more he thought about it the more a larger ceremony seemed… nice.

Then his mother talked through all the possibilities he had available, and his eyes were opened; he wanted more than a simple ceremony.

…

It seemed that not only Mello wanted to be involved in some way; L had finally chosen Matt to be his best man, with Masuda and Near demanding the role of ushers. All the children, students and teachers at Wammy's had to have invitations as well. That meant there were going to be well over 300 guests, all of whom would need feeding.

The only problem was that Light had no idea where to hold such a large wedding, his first thought had been the conservatory, but of course now that would be impossible. There was always the large main hall, which would provide enough space, and the floor to ceiling windows would certainly provide enough light. He just wasn't sure. Then there was a problem of the date. Light had finally decided on the 31st of January; there was no sense in delaying he concluded.

…

Light sighed as he admired his suit for the wedding. It wasn't white, or a dress, even with the completely British approach he was taking. It was a pale cream suit with silver cufflinks, and a long cream frock coat that passed his knees. Despite the addition of the frock coat the cut was very modern. It fitted him perfectly, as was to be expected from the tailors of Saville Row. He turned to admire the suit in the mirror, the realisation of just what this was for sent shivers through him.

In another room L was being fitted for a similar suit, but in black. They were following tradition and decided that they wouldn't see each other in the suits until the wedding day. He spun back around as Mello entered in his suit; Light had given in and let him be one of his 'escorts' as he was terming it, down the aisle.

"Why blue?" Mello asked, looking down at the pale blue suit, it was obvious he wasn't keen on the colour, but then it was several shades lighter than any colour he usually wore.

"Would you have preferred pink?" Light smirked, his grin increasing as Mello looked horrified, "thought not."

Then Light was subjected to Mello's critical gaze, slowly he spun on the spot, showing off the whole suit.

"It looks good," Mello said finally, "Very graceful, yet still masculine."

"Thanks."

Then Sayu hesitantly entered the room, also in a pale blue suit; the cut decidedly more feminine however.

"What do you think?" she queried, holding her arms slightly away from her body.

"I think you look lovely Sayu," Light said, then his gaze flicked between the two, "You make a perfect matching set."

Mello and Sayu grinned at each other.

"I think we can take them back with us today," Light sighed, they were one stage closer to being prepared.

There were now only ten days till the wedding.

…

Nine days to go.

In the midst of his panic about providing so much catering and problems with the cake, his mother Sachiko had come over, calmly taken the documents from him and forbid him to even think of it again; While L looked on in shock at how the usually so composed Light was stricken by such a seemingly small problem. Then Sachiko sent him back to work at Wammy's where the students successfully took his mind of it.

…

Eight Days to go.

Light finally decided to just go ahead and use Wammy's it was beautiful and everyone was already here after all. Suddenly his mother produced from nowhere catalogues about English florists and decorations; his head hit the table with a loud thunk. He hadn't even thought of flowers, decorations would just be too much of a blow to his masculinity. He had managed to convince his mother and Sayu that blue flowers for the men's button holes and blue sprays of flowers for the women. He had just gotten everything organised when L calmly stated that flowers weren't necessary if he didn't want them.

L always wondered why he was glared at so harshly.

…

Seven Days to go.

A _week_, he was getting married in a _week_. He had never realised he would feel nervous about becoming tied down to someone, but he was the one with the engagement ring, and in so many ways he was the more feminine aspect of the partnership. When he married it would seem like he was L's _wife._ Then he saw how needily L was looking at him and realised he hadn't made L any cake this morning. Perhaps it was best that he married L, he mused, since he was the only one capable of making L live a reasonably sensible life. L _needed _him.

…

Six Days to go.

L panicked Light by vanishing for almost the entire day. Light had sagged with relief when it became apparent he had merely gone to oversee the final stages in the creation of the wedding rings.

L spent the whole night apologising, until Light finally forgave him and made L promise never to leave again, without at least leaving some form of note.

…

Five Days to go.

A very grateful Light, was delighted with a day that was almost boring in its mundane-ness.

…

Four Days to go.

Light was promptly informed by Near that he had not in fact provided any formal invitations. A thunderstruck Light spent the day with Matt in the graphics lab printing off golden edged invitations for everyone. Finally, at the end of the day he presented one to Near with a flourish.

Light felt the heartfelt smile and the hesitant thank you made it all worthwhile.

…

Three Days to go.

Finally Light and his mother decided just what they were going to do for the Wedding cake. Well wedding cakes. For three hundred people one couldn't just make a single cake. Especially since L was going to be present.

Light and Sachiko spent the day making the smaller cakes; hiding over in the Wammy's House kitchens to ensure they didn't get taken by L.

…

Two Days to go.

The morning was spent baking, the afternoon was spent crafting. Crafting the finest cake decorations from icing to adorn the four tiers of the wedding cake; Light found he rather enjoyed it and had to remember not to go overboard on the decorations. More than once he had to slap L's hand away from his creation; since his hiding place had been found.

Light did bring L back a small icing dove for him to try.

…

One Day to go.

It was thought best by all to keep Light away from all the final touches and preparations as he was all too likely to suddenly decide he wanted something completely different.

Light found he was becoming extremely nervous, while L seemed unmoved. Though anyone who knew him would have the seen his hidden tension. The fact that the same case was visible on the computer for the entire day was also a good sign.

…

The day had arrived. The world's once most polar opposite nemeses were about to vow to spend the rest of their lives together.

Light awoke to breakfast in bed, provided most wonderfully by his mother. He smiled happily and with great care tore apart a croissant into bite size pieces. A trick he'd unknowingly picked up from L. He looked at the clock on the bedside table; 9.00am. In four hours time he would be getting _married_. He shook his head and smiled; it was all too surreal, and he wouldn't give it up for _anything._

Light rose from the bed, with his cup of tea, moved to look out of the window, and stared. There was snow. Not just a small amount of snow, but real Christmas card level snow. It was stunning. He took a sip of his tea and admired the lovely image. He debated whether to move the ceremony outdoors, but realistically that wouldn't have been good for the younger children; plus everyone would freeze.

He sighed and slipped back into bed, not willing to meet the chaos today was undoubtedly causing beyond the door.

He was not left alone for long however as half an hour later Mello arrived to drag him towards the shower, threatening to take him in with the sheets if Light didn't go willingly. Even on his wedding day Light didn't want to move from the bed and actually get ready.

An hour and a half later he emerged to face the world, perfectly presented and hair neatened. All he had to do was put on the coat and he would be ready. Well, physically anyway. He was suddenly manhandled into a side room by Mello as L was escorted past to get prepared himself. Light hurriedly checked the suit for creases, thankfully finding none.

…

The next hour passed as somewhat of a blur, he didn't even remember just _how_ he had got across the lake and into Wammy's house, but traverse it he had. He could hear the guests beginning to gather in the grand meeting room at Wammy's. Their voices echoing up towards him, their excitement adding to his nerves.

Behind him Sayu and Mello exchanged a look. They were both fairly amused at Light's behaviour, it was always quite fascinating to those who knew Light when he actually began to show his feelings; the expressions were always quite dramatic.

Sachiko bustled in with the flowers for each of them, hurrying over to Light to help him attach the large blue flower to his button hole. Light smelt the faint aroma and smiled.

When his father entered he knew that it was finally time. He walked next to his father up towards the hall. Then as they neared the doors his father embraced him, whispered a few words of encouragement and disappeared inside with his mother. Light was outside with Sayu and Mello.

Then, as piano music began inside the room, Sayu and Mello moved forwards and opened the double doors to usher Light into the room. He strode forwards, the bright light of the room dazzling him momentarily.

Slowly he began to move up the aisle towards the front, where he could see L watching him almost equally as nervously as Light was feeling. An age seemed to pass before Light reached the front of the room; he could feel everyone's gaze upon him as he moved forward. Suddenly he was grateful to have Mello and Sayu walking behind him.

Finally he stood next to L and simultaneously they reached for the other's hand, before turning towards the registrar.

"We are gathered here today in the spirit of friendship and kindness to see the joining together of these two persons in partnership. Entering into a solemn vow to be faithful unto the other until death, weathering all strife and difficulties together as one; forever expressing their love and trust in the other. May anyone who knows of any reason why these two cannot enter into this please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of absolute silence, and Light found he was actually holding his breath at this point.

"Then I see no reason why these two people can not be joined in the eyes of the law and the state."

Light let out his breath, and heard L actually doing the same thing next to him; Light smiled slightly.

"Do you L, take Light to be your partner, until death, through sickness and through health, for richer for poorer and to honour and trust him in all things?"

"I do," L smiled at Light as he said this and tenderly L placed the wedding ring on Light's finger, taking its place alongside the one already. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our union here today."

"Do you Light, take L to be your partner, until death, through sickness and through health, for richer for poorer and to honour and trust him in all things?"

"I do," Light said, his voice surprisingly clear in the large hall, despite its softness. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our union here today." Light slid the ring slowly onto L's finger, holding L's hand gently in his as he did so.

"I now pronounce you joined as partners. You may kiss, as a symbol of your new found union."

Slowly L and Light moved towards each other, before finally kissing. The movement was chaste and soft, the love they felt for the other clearly evident in their movements. As if a spell had been broken, a cheer rose up from the crowd behind them at this. They broke apart, both blushing, neither used to public displays of affection.

As the piano music began once more, the registrar guided them over to sign the 'wedding' certificate, the final official proof of their union. Pen touched paper and in an instant L and Light were truthfully and completely a couple.

Then they were propelled outside, for wedding photographs in the snow.

"I really do love you L Lawliet - Yagami," Light whispered, as they embraced for a photograph, their feet slightly buried in the snow.

"And I love you Light Lawliet - Yagami," L muttered back, his grip tightening, before sweeping Light slightly off his feet to kiss him far more thoroughly than he had in the ceremony.

Far in front of them stretched their life together, they both knew with absolute certainty that they could never leave the other.

* * *

Footnote

(1) Saville Row is perhaps one of the most upmarket and elite group of Tailor's in the World; their lineage boasts customers from Kings to footballers. You can only boast inclusion in this special club if your shop and some of the tailors are based on Saville Row in London, or up to 100yrds from it (or is it 50yrds, they are not sure themselves.) Of course, due to this impressive lineage Light would of course want his suits made there.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N; So we are reaching the end of Death Note Alphabet at last, I hope you have all enjoyed it up to now and will continue to do so over the final chapters.

This was beta'd by VirtualDraconium until her computer decided to lose the file, completely lose the file, as in send it into a black hole lose. She was working on it for so long as well. We were both quite annoyed by this (which is putting it mildly, _very_ mildly) and so this version has only had the barest of proof-reads; as I am sure you will all understand.

Well anyway,

I hope you like this chapter and will read it and review!

* * *

Y is for Years Passing

L sat ensconced in a well cushioned chair staring out across the lake, the water a vibrant blue in the summer light a bridge running across the lake, while computer files flashed by on his visi-glasses. Absentmindedly he focussed in on a file, the text hovering in his vision, turning the view a metallic bluey-gray. Matt and Mello had arrived on location and had quickly incapacitated the criminal. Yet another case had been solved in less than 72 hours. Working as a team of four, (sometimes five,) meant that case after unsolvable case crashed down before them. It seemed that there was nothing they couldn't untangle, no matter how snarled, how convoluted the details.

And there hadn't been, not for ten years.

L wondered just where all the time had gone. It seemed every day spent with Light since their marriage was bathed in a soft golden glow… He smiled as he remembered that day, his nerves as he paced the bedroom with Matsuda eventually having to shake him slightly to make him, _L_, focus. The first truly assertive act Matsuda had ever done against him, though by no means the last. When Light had stridden towards him L had actually felt himself shaking, reaching out for Light's hand for the comfort of his presence. His heart had soared when Light had reached back.

L was still in awe over just how much Light had changed at Wammy's and how much Wammy's had thrived under his care. There were now over 1,000 students at Wammy's not just orphans but many gifted children from around the world sent here after scoring highly on the test Light had created to be sent out periodically. There wasn't just one Wammy's any more either; there was one in every major developed country, not as big; the largest was in the USA with 400 students. There were intra-house and inter-house championships, competition that was healthy and let the students thrive, taking away the crushing strain of individual competition for many. After the original staff's initial shock they had thrown themselves behind Light's plan with abandon. L had also supported Light wholeheartedly; finally Wammy's was more than just an 'L heir' factory, something L had wished for many years. It also seemed to L at times that he and Light had gained a thousand children; particularly when they all sent presents at Christmas. It was quite a surprise to both of them when it happened.

The greatest surprise during all of this though had been Near. Under Light's careful guidance and non-patronising aid he had blossomed into a very charismatic, well dressed and sophisticated young man. In effect Near had become a small clone of Light. Near had further gone on to surprise everyone by deciding to stay on at Wammy's instead of moving on to what had promised to be a very rewarding career in Interpol. Light had taken Near on as his Deputy with the proviso that just like Light he would have to teach, after much thought Near had taken the job of teaching high level mathematics and engineering.

L's thoughts drifted back to Light and his sheer drive and determination; his husband never seemed to tire of his task, his enthusiasm had even affected L. To the point where L had begun to do something he thought he would never do. L had begun to teach. Only to small groups of promising detectives and CSI's, but teaching he was.

Of course he had the best range of case notes imaginable, his own. It helped that in his spare time Mello had sat down and begun to write them all out into books for the general population. He had continued despite L's protestations and his want for secrecy, but it seemed his was doomed to be publicised for the entire world to know about. Like it or not he had become famous, and his case load increased by 5 or 6 fold as they world realised he was real.

L sighed, drawing his focus away from the files on his glasses the holo-images fading to nothing. Slowly he rose from the chair and padded on bare feet to the kitchen, he hopped onto the counter as he enjoyed a fresh slice of cake, letting his feet hang; wondering if doing that would stop his thoughts from wandering so much.

…

This was how Light found him a few minutes later, L's bare feet swinging aimlessly in the air as he ate his cake.

"A bit old to be doing that aren't you?" Light laughed as he came over and kissed L affectionately on the cheek.

"I have always been childish Light," L replied smiling, "I see no reason to change now just because I am in my thirties."

Light rolled his eyes; it seemed L would always seem to be the person he first met all those years ago.

"Please don't remind me," Light sighed, "I'm still trying to get used to being thirty myself."

"Feeling _old_ Light?" L said laughing, he was about to turn 40 himself so he didn't know what Light was complaining about. His laughter was silenced by Light kissing him.

"Solve the case?" Light asked as they broke apart.

"Of course," L replied.

"Then you can help me with a cheating problem I have," Light sighed, collapsing onto a stool.

"Cheating problem?" L queried.

"A quite ingenious pair of students decided to try cheating in exams," Light said, "even though they are here! They used a coded version of taps to communicate, much like Morse code, though not the same timings or lengths of beat. They would have gotten away with it, if Near hadn't been sitting in the exam hall invigilating."

"How do you need my help Light? You seem to have everything sorted out," L said, he was confused.

"They were taking the hacking and coding theory exam; theoretically this just proves how good they are. They are already being punished with a month of detentions doing all the dishes in the kitchen _by hand_. Near does have quite the sadistic side," Light explained, "and they lost all marks for papers this term."

"I see," L murmured, looking forlornly at his now empty plate while he thought, "Is there anyway they can be quietly shipped to Matt for some extra training. Plus being around Mello will be a satisfactory form of extra punishment, he will want to top Near's month of dish washing."

"That's what I was thinking, but I do not want them to think of working with Matt as a reward for cheating," Light sighed, his head falling to the table top. L rested a hand gently on Light's hair.

"You know Matt will explain matters to them," L said calmly, "you are just worrying because you care about all those students, even the potentially criminal ones."

"That sounds ominous when you say it," Light murmured, "as if you are rating my pupils for their criminal potential why they are here."

"Well of course I am Light," L replied, "these are the most intelligent people in the world. When they get bored things get… difficult."

Light looked up at L completely appalled, then his head flopped down again.

"Considering I was once a bored student that led to 'difficulties' did you say? I can't really complain," Light sighed; finally look up after a couple minutes of silent contemplation.

"You sound so hard done by Light," L laughed.

"Of course I am I live with you!" Light retorted, quickly dashing away to avoid the hand that was about to hit him over the head.

…

The graveyard was growing dark by the time L's extended family managed to convince him to leave it. The normally emotionally contained Detective in pieces over the death of someone so close to him; he gripped onto Light as though he were his only anchor in the world. He hadn't cried again, not yet, but his face was a pale and his eyes wide. He had only cried when Wammy had finally passed on, his final words spoken kindly to the man who had once been his charge and ward.

Matsuda helped walk the distraught man back to the car, both Light and Matsuda trying to hold back their own grief for the man they too had grown to love over the passing years. They had to help L first. The autumn leaves swept round their feet as the forecast rain and heavy winds finally began to arrive. Behind the stumbling trio walked others, making sure to keep a respectful distance from those Wammy had been so close to.

"I'm sorry," L whispered, as Matsuda moved to unlock the car.

"What ever could you have to be sorry for?" Light asked shocked, pulling L closer.

"I'm here falling to pieces and you both must be grieving too," L mumbled, burying his face into Light's suit.

"That we are, but he took care of you for so long, we are not about to abandon you, because he is no longer here. We care for you as much as he did, and it is because of that you come first even now. So go ahead and fall to pieces, I am sure we can put you together again," Light whispered, Matsuda giving little noises of agreement, his hand on L's back.

L laughed slightly then, the slight giggle quickly developing a hiccough as he finally let his inner pain through. The laughter ended and silent tears began to fall dampening Light's front.

"Let's get in the car L," Light aid quietly, else they are going to think we're getting senile in our old age."

L smiled ever so slightly and separated from Light long enough to get into the car, quickly reattaching himself to his husband once he was also in the car. For several minutes the car progressed

"I am fifty," L murmured, "that is not old, and I am not senile." Then L laughed for real.

"I see my comment did not escape you," Light replied, laughing along with L.

"Light, I don't think anyone with even a reasonable IQ would miss that comment," Matsuda said suddenly, a grin on his face as he drove.

"I agree Matsuda," L said a grin finally settling on his features as his family began to distract him, remind him that life did indeed continue.

"Ah, I am beset from all sides!" Light groaned, feigning despair.

He drew L close to him again then though when the haunted look of loss passed over L's features once more.

"You will always be here won't you?" L whispered then, for once looking afraid.

"Of course L," Light said kindly, "I am here as long as you want me, so I am not going anywhere."

Light felt his own tears silently begin to fall.

…

"It's time," L said, leaning on the door frame of the bedroom, his hair was no longer the perfect black of his youth; it was completely white and beginning to thin. Though Light had said repeatedly that you couldn't tell, because it still retained its wild nature. Light himself had silvery streaks running through his own hair.

"I know," Light sighed, looking up from the book he was reading, glasses now perched on the end of his nose. He rose and took L's hand as they headed across the bridge on the lake to Wammy's. It was time for the least pleasant of their yearly rituals. Though it was something they had to do to keep Light as he was.

They were greeted by everyone they passed on their amble across the grounds towards the main building. It seemed like the students were getting younger and younger each year, though they knew that really they were the ones getting older and older. This year L was 67 and Light was 60; now neither of them wanted to acknowledge their age. They both still felt as they had when they both met.

"Hey Ryuk," Light sighed as the shinigami swooped in from his extended tour of the whole world. The shinigami never missed this event.

"Lightooo," Ryuk greeted, while waving at L.

They descended into the dark bowels of Wammy's house library, finally arriving at a security locked door. There were only four people who had access beyond this door; Matsuda, L, Mello and Matt. Light had declined; he hadn't wanted even the slightest chance of temptation. So Light only came in here with an attendant, and only for five minutes of every year.

Light stood listening to Ryuk describe his most recent excursion around the world, and all the people he had seen all the things he had done. It was quite entertaining conversation. It was less entertaining for Light when Ryuk began pointing out all his grey hairs and laughing. The shinigami seemed quite amused by them. Light glowered, his eyes still glowing with the fervour they had in his youth.

"Coming Light?" L asked smiling back at him, the security door now open.

"No I'll think I shall head back upstairs and come back and ensure I have my memories another day," Light laughed, quickly moving towards L.

"Sarcasm does not become you Light," L sighed.

"Then why did you marry me?" Light laughed.

"I plead insanity," L replied.

Light shook his head at L's reply and stood on the pressure sensitive floor panel, while L once more keyed in passwords and completed bioscans. A small panel slid open in the wall opposite Light. He calmly reached in and was just able to place his palm on the book that lay on the pedestal inside. Light had once again touched the Death Note and maintained his ownership.

Light sighed and released the breath he always found he was holding when he was doing this. He didn't like being close to the Notebook, it made his guilt begin to worm it's way up in his mind. One of the other reasons he had refused individual access to the vaults. There was nothing that would make him come down here.

Light turned to the bobbing Shinigami.

"There should be a whole bushel of apples in the kitchen for you Ryuk," Light said smiling, "it was nice to see you again, I'm glad you are enjoying exploring the world."

"Heh, thanks Lightoo," Ryuk laughed, "I'll bring ya a postcard next time." He vanished through the ceiling.

L took Light's hand and guided him out of the vault. Neither noticed the Shinigami drop down through the ceiling again to stare at them in an almost sad manner; before once again vanishing.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

A/N; Well here we are at the final letter of the Alphabet; it has been one heck of a ride. I thank you all for joining me in it. Your support has been overwhelming and I am very moved and touched by everyone who has told me of their love for this story. I had never thought it would be appreciated by so many. Particularly as you all had to get past the strangeness of A is for Apples, something for which I also thank you, I am so glad you appreciate my insanity as well as my story.

And please note one small fact; **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE IS ONE MORE LEFT**.

Z is for Zealotry… Well why did I name it that?

This relates to Death Note in so many ways, from Misa's adoration of Light throughout Death Note, to Mikami (I don't think I need to elaborate), oh and the final chapter of Death Note with the very religious people.

In relation to Death Note Alphabet Zealotry refers to L and Light's love for each other surpassing all other things. Each, in their own way, adores and is a zelator towards the other; which I think can definitely be seen throughout this chapter.

My thanks go to VirtualDraconium who beta'd this most admirably. Thank you so much for all your help. I give you many cyber cakes!

I repeat; this is the end of the alphabet but not the story. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!

Please read and review.

* * *

Z is for Zealotry

L had never been ill before, well nothing beyond a seasonal cold or cough. This was why his sudden bout of headaches had Light so worried. It took two months of nagging however before L finally relented and visited the hospital.

The news wasn't good.

L had brain cancer. Going by the scale of it, the cancer had been steadily growing in his mind since he was in his forties. The medical profession were quite confused and astounded over how long it had taken to become apparent. It was inoperable. Due to the sheer extent of the tumours they gave L a life expectancy of just two months.

…

L said nothing on the drive back to Wammy's House. Neither Light nor Matsuda had any idea of quite what to say. Of all the things they had expected this wasn't it. In silence the three traversed the path to the house, much slower now in their old age than they used to be.

Light was hurt when, after they had entered, L shrugged him off and padded silently up the stairs, the bedroom door closing with a resounding click behind him. At this sound, Light cried; he knew from experience that L did _not_ want him to follow. Through his tears he felt Matsuda take his hand and begin to lead him towards the conservatory. The brightly lit room was always a sanctuary for everyone in the darkest of times. Light shook his head.

"If I go in there I will only dwell on everything and over analyse; I won't be of use to anyone then, or L when he finally wants to talk," Light said shakily, forcing his sobs to stay down. He would not let it over take him; instead Light headed to the kitchen and baked. He baked all twenty of L's most favourite cakes; his despair driving him on. L could not possibly fail to smell what Light was up to; the smell permeated every room in the house. Light hoped that in his own way he was helping L feel better, even if only slightly.

Finally Light lost patience, he couldn't bear to think of L up there on his own any more. He prepared a stand of cakes, his movements hesitant. It seemed he always approached L with cake when the old detective was depressed; but then it was the one thing L craved above all things.

Light carefully opened the bedroom door and was relieved to see that L was asleep on the bed, but the scattered tissues and the redness of his eyes spoke of what he had been doing. His body though was relaxed; Light wondered if his increasing need for sleep was because of what was now killing him. He crushed that thought; he wouldn't think it, couldn't think of life without L.

He set the stand down on the nearby desk, before bending to pick up the fallen tissues and tossing them into the bin. He stared down at L for another minute, biting his bottom lip in anguish. He sighed and turned to leave the room; even if his heart felt like it was breaking, he would wait for L to come to him.

"Light?"

He heard the slight whisper of L's voice; he turned back towards the bed. He forced a smile.

"Stay."

Light rushed to L's side, pulling the slight man into his arms; he had seen the look of anguish that had passed over L's face.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out earlier," L whispered, "it just came as a bit of a shock."

Light laughed slightly, his voice harsh

"You know I would have waited for you no matter how long it took," Light replied, kindly, "you don't have to apologise."

"Thank you Light," L said sniffing, adding quietly, "I find I do not cry for the imminence of my death, I grow sad over the loss of time I wish could spend with you."

Light found he was crying then, both clinging to each other, over the end they both knew had been coming since the day they had vowed to be together… forever.

…

The days passed too quickly for the two long-married men. Light retired from his position as Head of Wammy's to spend as much time as he could with L. They decided to travel. Spending a day here and a day there all over the world, seeing everything they could; finding suddenly that Ryuk was the most useful of tour guides. It seemed the shinigami was delighted to show them all the wonders he'd seen, to share it with them. They had never seen him this animated before; he seemed to have thrived during his time on the Earth.

Both L and Light resisted the urge to ask Ryuk just how much time they had left together, and Ryuk diplomatically never offered to tell them. Several times though Light found that he yearned to know his own lifespan; he wanted to know how long he would have to endure without L.

The dark recesses of the night were filled with fervent kisses and touches, both continuously desperate to affirm that they were still here, that both of them were still _alive._ Arms enfolding one another as they slept, the small touches keeping them grounded firmly in the present; the future forgotten at least in those moments.

…

L finally sorted out the final pieces of paperwork that would make everything neat… afterwards. Unlike what he'd always thought would happen when he neared his end, there was no need to find an heir. Matt and Mello were working together wonderfully, and had successfully found people to work under them. It seemed there was no one person who could replace L. There were already ten people working with Matt and Mello; L felt somewhat proud about that, it was nice to know you were special.

L's thoughts always dwelt on Light nowadays. His husband, lover, friend and partner was always nearby ever since the day L had been diagnosed. L worried, he was concerned about how Light would cope without him. How Light would move on. Quietly L had begun drawing their family back towards the main Wammy's house; putting Light's needs first even in the face of his impending death. He knew Light would need their support when the time came.

He forced himself to fight past the blinding headaches that consumed him more and more frequently, along with the loss of balance and nausea. He refused to give in to this before the end was truly here and he pushed himself to take on cases. He was annoyed with himself when he realised that slowly his mental capacities were failing him, but still he solved them.

He knew his end was close now; Ryuk did not leave them anymore. He was staying close, almost like some form of Death-watch sentinel. Far from being upset by this L found comfort; the Shinigami always made him and Light laugh, even in their darkest of moods. It seemed the shinigami could always think up new antics and tricks.

According to the doctor's estimates he had a week left. He was going to make it a golden week of happiness; for himself and Light. It was summer; there was so much to take advantage of in the warm weather.

…

"Light," L said suddenly, as they lay on a blanket in the garden, summer light illuminating the world around them, as Light quietly read a novel to L, "How long is it since we took the boat out onto the lake?"

"A good couple of years now," Light replied, after thinking for a short while, "Why? Would you like to go out onto the lake now?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," L said smiling. He gratefully accepted Light's help to stand up, and smiled affably as Light hurried into the house, returning minutes later with a small basket of refreshments. Light was always planning ahead; it helped when that planning involved cake.

They walked hand in hand towards the small dock that was just visible through the trees. Neither saying anything, just enjoying being near the other.

"Do you still remember how to row?" L joked as they prepared the boat.

"I will have you know that I have never forgotten anything," Light replied feigning indignant pride, before laughing.

Light quickly rowed them out to the centre of the lake, before pulling in the oars and letting them drift aimlessly. They were unlikely to move a great deal, there was barely a whisper of wind on this warm summer's day.

L relaxed back onto Light, his head cradled in Light's lap, smiling up at Light before closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of the sun on his face. He smiled when he felt Light's hands caressing his cheeks, relaxing more, his contentment rising. The moment was truly perfect he thought.

…

Light stared down at L, taking in every detail and smiling at the look of contentment that slowly spread on L's face. Light felt as though he were mapping every detail, noting every line and wrinkle for the future. Imprinting this one moment deep into his mind. He refused to dwell on the reason this was so important to him, L was here now and that was all that mattered. They would take each day as it came, there was no other way.

…

The two of them stayed that way for many hours, barely noticing the passage of the sun down towards the horizon as Light continued to read to L. Both were content to stay where they were for as long as possible. They had cake and tea after all, why would they need to move?

Eventually Light finished the novel and a tranquil silence descended on the boat.

"This reminds me of when you proposed to me," Light whispered finally, smiling up at the stars appearing above him.

"Yes it does feel rather like that day," L replied, "I was so worried for a moment, when I showed you the ring, that you were going to say no."

"I was just waiting for my mind to restart, you stalled it with such an amazing offer," Light said smiling.

"Regret your decision at all Light?" L asked quietly.

"Not a single second of it," Light replied, "how could I?"

"That is good to know Light," L sighed, shifting so he could look Light directly in the eyes. "I have loved every second I have spent with you; my only regret is that I did not make you learn to cook sooner."

Light laughed then drew L towards him into a passionate embrace, the boat tilting slightly.

"I love you Light," L whispered; he could feel a dizzy spell encroaching once more on his mind, it was annoying; he hadn't had one all day, and it had to pick now? The feeling was all encompassing forceful fuzz that made his thoughts blur.

"I love you L," Light gasped, pulling L closer and into a kiss that spoke of every year of joy spent together, every shared thought, each night of passion and every heart ache. L smiled, he truly was so happy… so very happy.

…

Light held L tightly, then his eyes opened wide in abject horror as the form in his arms suddenly went limp, the eyes closing for the final time as the brilliant mind behind them dwindled and finally went out.

For the second time, L had managed to make Light's mind stall.

"L," Light whispered quietly, shaking the body that lay against him slightly.

"L?" he called, his chest tightening in horror.

"L," he sobbed.

Then Light screamed; a heartfelt wail of agony as he held onto the man he had loved for more than half a century, rocking the body back and forth as he willed L back to life. He knew the hopelessness of it even as he did so. Then his scream died, replaced by the silent cry of utter anguish.

One minute passed and then another, Light sat silently gasping through his tears. He couldn't do this, he _wouldn't_ do this. He knew precisely the one thing he could do.

"Ryuk," Light called, his voice unsteady, "I know you are nearby, please show yourself."

The shinigami dropped down from the night sky, his face unusually grim.

"Hey Lightoo," Ryuk whispered, shocked by the sheer outpouring of grief before him, his gaze settling on L.

"Kill me," Light whispered, his gaze fixed on L, "Write my name down Ryuk, you said you would at the end. Well I choose this as my end. I cannot live without him; I _refuse_ to live without him."

"Ya sure?" Ryuk asked, "Ya don't get ta reconsider from the grave."

"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Light shouted, before continuing in an almost whisper, "Please Ryuk, before the others come. They must have heard my scream, and they would stop me if I tried to end it myself later. I don't have time to join him through my own means, and I find I cannot let go of him."

Light had said all this while staring down at the now passive face of L.

"Already done it Light," Ryuk whispered, then turned his note towards Light.

Light looked up at him in shock, then his expression softened as he read what was written, before turning to smile at Ryuk.

"Wait what about–" Light whispered, starting to feel tiredness sweep through his limbs.

"It won't kill me Light," Ryuk said laughing, "I ain't doing it for ya. Without L here, ya wouldn't be interesting anymore, I don't want ta be bored. You'll mope."

Light smiled at Ryuk, the Shinigami always had been good at lying, but Light could tell he was doing so now.

"Goodbye Ryuk," Light whispered.

"Goodbye Lighto," Ryuk said smiling at his friend.

Light's eyes closed, his head falling forward to rest close to L's; his face becoming peaceful. His breathing began to slow, each breath further and further apart until finally no more breaths came. Ten minutes after the death of his husband, Light had joined him in whatever awaited them beyond life.

…

The boat drifted silently on the darkened water, watched over by a saddened shinigami, who looked up and vanished from sight as the sound of pounding footsteps and worried voices could be heard approaching the bridge.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

A/N;

So here we are, the final chapter of Death Note Alphabet. There is not much I can say here except thank you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who put this story on alert, to everyone who put this story as one of their favourites. I never expected this story to get such acclaim and attention, I really didn't. Your support and continued enjoyment of this story has meant so much to me.

Most of all my thanks go to my beta VirtualDraconium, who coped extremely well with all my inane ramblings at all hours of the day (honestly) about this story… and coped with all my grievous grammar mistakes.

Oh dear, I sound like an actor accepting an award. I shall stop now.

I shall only say that I hope this chapter pleases you, and please review.

Thank you.

***bows***

* * *

**.**

An Epilogue of Sorts

Matt and Mello pounded across the bridge, ignoring the pain burning through their legs as they ran. Both had heard the scream as they worked on their case, both knew what the only explanation was. They ran through the house and grounds searching desperately for Light. They both knew they had to get to him quickly, there was little knowing what Light would do in his current state.

"There's no sign of either of them" Matt gasped; moving to shine a flashlight through the trees, searching for any shadows resembling a human form. There was none.

Matt and Mello moved back towards the bridge, both noticing at the same time just what was missing.

"Dear Lord, the boat," Mello groaned, shifting his torch out over the water. In seconds he had found what he was looking for. He and Matt let out small sobs of their own, it was clear even from this distance that there would not be one funeral, there would be two.

Slowly they crossed the bridge to get the other boat and bring their friends back to the shore. They met the others rushing in the opposite direction.

"Is it what we feared?" Near whispered, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Mello whispered, tears evident on his cheeks, "and we think Light went as well." Mello gestured across the water towards the drifting boat.

Near gave a small sob as his eyes focused on the illuminated boat. Matsuda crumpled to his knees staring dumbly at the wood of the bridge.

…

In Light's pocket they found a handwritten note, the page was tear stained, the hand shaky.

_Dear L,_

_I know you will never read this, but I had to confess to you somehow. I do not intend to continue this life without you. I am only alive because of you, without you the world loses all meaning. My strength stems from you and the knowledge that you above everyone was able to see the good that remained within me and the strength to set that goodness free. Every day I try to thank you in some way for the gifts you have given me._

_You gave me yourself, you gave me back myself and you gave me back my hope._

_I hope you forgive me for my weakness in wanting to join you at the end, instead of choosing the greater burden of life. This is perhaps the only argument you could never hope to win. So each day that passes now is equal for the both of us. We have all eternity together now because to me there is nothing beyond us any more. _

_To you with all my love,_

_Light_

No-one could bear the thought that underneath all those smiled assurances and well laid plans, Light had meant none of it. Light had already decided to follow L and no longer cared for the future.

…

The joint funeral was attended by hundreds if not thousands of people. All the old students and teachers had been invited. Not a single person had turned down the invitation. It was a heart-wrenching sight to see so many people gathered to honour L and Light. Their closest of friends managing to joke that Light would think it only proper, while L would think it absurd and try to hide behind Light.

Only the four who had been the fallen duo's closest family remained long after the service. Mello, Matt, Matsuda and Near stood round the double grave. None of them knew what to say. L and Light had been the glue had kept them all together, had brought so much joy and change into their lives.

"It's a lovely epitaph," Near whispered finally, "I am sure they would approve. They were both closet romantics after all." He forced a smile.

*

_L and Light Lawliet-Yagami_

_Together in Death as they were in life. May their love shine as a beacon of hope to all who knew them._

_*_

_...  
_

Mello came over and hugged Near slightly.

"Will you be alright?" Mello asked, he didn't want to leave Near alone at Wammy's if the man showed any signs of needing his and Matt's presence.

"Yes I think so," Near whispered, "I mean they are not truly gone if we remember them are they?"

"I didn't know you could be so soppy," Mello said, smiling back at him.

…

Mello choked as he opened L's will in the presence of a lawyer. If Light's letter to L had moved his very soul then the opening statement of L's will chilled him to his core.

_To my husband Light I leave everything, but the likelihood that you are still present in this life is beyond my ability to calculate. I fear you have followed me into death, and if you have Light I forgive you. If you have not then I congratulate you for having the strength to carry on. In either case I know that in the end we will be together. Have no fear in that._

Mello stood and strode from the room. He couldn't cope any longer. The heartfelt words and confessions of two people who had been so contained in their feelings around others broke his heart.

...

It was two days later that Matt and Mello went down to the vault as they remembered the Death Note. They had decided to incinerate the notebook so it posed no threat to anyone ever again.

Hurriedly they went through the security checks; finally reaching the inner sanctum.

As they approached the pillar containing the Death Note they took a moment to compose themselves, before entering the final codes.

They stared in at the pedestal, both in shock over what they saw.

There was no Death Note. There, in the sharp fluorescent light, stood an apple core. The bright red skin glowing slightly round the stem.

They thought vaguely that they could hear the quiet sounds of distant raucous laughter, but later they believed it to only be their imagination.

One thing was certain though; the shinigami Ryuk had reclaimed the Death Note. Who knew when he would become bored once more, or would simply crave more apples…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light…

.

.

.

.

Light…

.

.

Light felt. He had… an awareness…

He knew he had died, but somehow he realised he was still here. He felt at peace.

He knew he had no body, that there was nothing surrounding what constituted himself; he knew this almost immediately and instinctively. But he still felt calm and happy. He would have been smiling if he'd had the capacity; all that was missing was L, but he had his memories; more than he had ever expected. That seemed to be the most important thing right now. Whenever 'now' was. He knew Ryuk had lied once more to him; nothingness was not what he had imagined.

He felt something shift, as if another person was there with him; surely that was an impossibility? A forceful presence, a searching presence, yet so benign, he knew then he was not alone.

_**Light!**_

The exclamation rippled through him and he knew he had been found, found by the one person he loved the most. He shifted his attention towards this feeling and the two mentalities merged and joined, their memories swirling around each other, feelings intermingling.

_**Light, you idiot**_. The thought was harsh but tinged with love.

_**I couldn't leave you**__. _Light managed.

Their thoughts and memories of the life they had left behind began to fade, until all that remained was the perception of each other and a feeling of complete and absolute contentment, tinged only rarely by flashes of humour and ecstasy. They had each other, that truly was all they needed or desired.

Time journeyed on, centuries turning into eons, until finally countless infinites had passed by, the planet they had once called home merely a rumour out among the fading stars. They were unaware of it all, their dual existence, their parallel love was all that eventually remained. A small glimmer of shining brilliance in the depths of space.

* * *


End file.
